


For Merlin's Honor

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Friends to Lovers, Horned God, Kay and Uther, M/M, Magic Reveal, Possible Redemption of Uther Pendragon, Protective Arthur, Romance, Virgin Merlin, magical brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has wanted Merlin for a long time but never acts upon it because Merlin is innocent and his best friend and he doesn't want to ruin that.  One night Arthur saves Merlin from being raped by The Horned God and challenges him for Merlin. The Horned God brands Merlin with a magical brand which will only get removed if he is defeated.  Arthur has 30 days to prepare for the fight at the White Tree on Beltane. Uther sends for an old friend of his to help train Arthur. Sir Kay is about 5 years younger than Uther's age in this story.  There is attempted rape in this story in the very beginning.<br/>Also I updated some of the beginning chapters.<br/>Sir Kay Looks like the guy who played him in the tv show Camelot from Starz, only older.<br/>Don't Own Merlin (BBC) not making any money<br/>There is a trailer in the first chapter. <br/>---<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin resists the advances of a strange visitor late at night.  
> Arthur challenges his visitor.

Video Trailer for my Story: NOTE: It contains some minor spoilers:

                                                        

In the three years he'd lived in Camelot most of Merlin's nights were uneventful. He was always so tired that when he fell asleep he slept like a stone until he had to get up.  His dreams had troubled him lately. Something other than the Dragon was calling his name and he didn't know what to do about it because he referred to Merlin as Emrys. It was disconcerting to say the least.

He would wake up feeling like something had been taking liberties where they should not and there wouldn't be anyone there.He had woken up like this once or twice before and so recognized this particular sensation for what it was. He groaned and shifted himself slightly as the invading fingers moved inside him. What was most uncomfortable was when he opened his eyes, no one was there. And this time he could feel a presence. He was sure he was awake. The fingers kept moving this time. He pushed his fist to his mouth to stifle a muffled cry that escaped his lips.  In the back of his mind he knew that someone must be using magic, but... why him and oh god why did it feel so good?

He could feel them beginning to move and encourage him to open for them. At first he attempted to gather his wits and so he closed his eyes. He tried to use his magic to battle against the invasion. Unfortunately, he found himself too scattered as his body was moving towards … that. The sensations were so overwhelming that he could barely think let alone cast a spell. Each time those fingers turned and moved inside him he found himself moving with them.

They were thick and strong, he knew that, he just had no idea who was doing this to him. They moved and rubbed against a particular nub... just there.... and he choked out a sob once he realized the truth of his situation. He was being assaulted and he couldn't stop it. They were creating such wonderful tremors in his body and eventually pushed him over the edge. Suddenly he was coming.

When the fingers eventually pulled out, he had a few moments to breathe and gather his strength. He looked around wildly but as before there was no one in the room. That was it though, fingers only. It had lasted quite a while and his bum was sore and his nerves taut with anxiety. Semi-coherent thoughts collided in his scattered brain as he tried to collect his senses. It happened before but didn't last long and he had chalked it up to a bad dream. This time he couldn't do that, he was clearly a target and this was the first time it had resulted in him spilling his seed.

He staggered out of bed and splashed water on his face. His legs felt weak and he had to hold himself up on the counter. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to do his chores today but eventually he'd have to rouse Arthur.

He started when he realized the presence was still in the room. Before he could whip around to face it he felt rough hands on his hips. Apparently his visitor wasn't done yet. He struggled and ducked a blow to the back of his head. “Leave me alone!” Merlin cried out and started to fight against the attack. He'd apparently been making a great deal of noise because Gaius was knocking on his door and rattling the handle. Somehow it wouldn't budge. “Gaius!” He screamed.

His attacker pushed him up against the wall and he felt a rough, somewhat inhuman tongue against his neck. He shuddered. “Get off me!” He tried flinging whatever it was back away from him as he attempted to fight back.

He fought against the attacker and used everything he could to get it off him. The invisible force was too strong, his magic wasn't helping. They were equally matched but he kept getting pinned.  About ten minutes later he heard a commotion outside. “Merlin!” He heard Arthur cry out and thump his weight against the bedroom door to try and open it. Gaius had gone to fetch him and though it was difficult to wake him from a deep sleep the minute Gaius said Merlin was being attacked he had thrown on a shirt and was downstairs as soon as quickly as possible.

“Help me!” Merlin cried as he found himself shoved back on the bed. Whatever this thing was it was strong. “No, please...” His pants were slowly drawn off.

Again he used magic to try and push the thing away from, he was desperate and terrified. What if Arthur came in and saw him? Ugh. His head hit the wall again and he thought he could feel blood trickling down the side of his face as he braced himself, stunned. Something spread his legs apart and he was vaguely aware that his clothes had been removed. He was nude and braced against the wall. He felt drained and his powers were overwhelmed.

“Arthur!” Merlin cried weakly, and pushed back again. He could feel something in the air. It was interfering with his magic, draining him.

“MERLIN!” Arthur was frantic. He'd cursed strong doors and threw himself one more time against the. Finally the door shattered inward and he forced his way inside. He'll never forget the sight that that made him white hot with a rage. He'd never thought he'd ever feel so angry.

Merlin was pinned somehow against the wall and sobbing. He was naked as the day he was born, legs spread. Blood was dripping from a wound on the side of his face and he saw his body jerk as though something was holding him there.

Arthur was across the room in a second. He grasped at the air behind Merlin and his fist found something solid. He shoved at it with all his might and yanked Merlin free. As the invisible force was removed he pulled Merlin behind him and his eyes darted around the room. The bureau had been knocked slightly and there were signs that Merlin obviously put up quite the fight. Gaius lit a candle and a shadow was cast on the floor.

Though they couldn't see the creature it was obviously inhuman and cloaked to the vision of mortals. Two great curling horns stuck out of his large beast like head and his features were otherwise humanoid. It lifted one of it's large fingers and pointed at Merlin. Merlin screamed in pain as blood began to appear on his right thigh. He collapsed to the ground and Arthur had to stoop down to hold him up. The blood trail continued as if his skin was being scraped by a knife. Arthur drew his sword and tried to attack the shadow in desperation but the form was no longer solid.

“Arthur...” Merlin reached out for him.

Arthur stared back at the man that held his heart. The blood trail on his thigh was creating a mark. An arcane mark, it was five points with a scythe inside. A guttural voice laughed.

“I'll return for you on Beltane. Merlin. You're mine now.” The creature laughed throatily.

“He is not yours!” Arthur shouted. “I challenge you.”

“Do you, young Prince?” The voice was skeptical. “Then we shall fight on Beltane.”

“Arthur what are you...” Merlin moaned in confusion.

“Who are you?” Arthur demanded.

“I am the horned god, sometimes called Herne.” The creature snarled. “And you are nothing. I will enjoy gutting you when the time comes.”

“You will not take Merlin!” Arthur stood up and stared in defiance. “I'll fight you for him.”

“Arthur he'll kill you.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur growled. “Show yourself!”

“You will see me on Beltane when we will fight. Know this, young Prince. If you do not bring him to me and take the challenge I will claim a life in Camelot for every hour you make me wait. You will come to the White Tree on the first light of Beltane and you shall take the trials to determine if you are worthy to fight me for him.”

“Trials.” Arthur exhaled. “I accept!” He didn't care. He wasn't going to let someone suddenly wrench Merlin out of his life. They were just starting to...he looked down at the horrified expression on Merlin's face. He tried to give his friend a reassuring look. He was confident in his abilities. God or no god.

“You are very brave, Arthur Pendragon.” The horned god chortled. “I will see you in 30 days.”

The shadow receded and Arthur turned his attention to Merlin. “Merlin...” He caught the young man in his arms.

“Arthur you idiot.” Merlin moaned.

Giaus looked in full agreement. “Your father is going to be livid, Arthur.” He gestured to Merlin. “I need to dress his wounds.”

“Excuse me, I'm not the one who got a GOD obsessed with me.” Arthur cajoled Merlin back into his meager bed.

“I had no idea.” Merlin groaned as he looked up at Gaius. “I didn't know who he was when I rescued him.” It was all starting to make sense to at least one person in the room. “ow..” it hurt to lie on his back so he lay on his side.

“Gods teeth, Merlin.” Gaius shooed Arthur out of the way.

“That was two weeks ago, wasn't it?” He looked at the boys. “You went into the Forest after those bandits.”

Arthur frowned, remembering. “They had a stag with them. They were going to sacrifice it, and they'd also stolen some wares from Camelot. We went in to take them to justice.”

“And you let me set the stag free.” Merlin sighed. “How was I to konw he was a God in disguise?”

No one mentioned he was nude. No one mentioned what they'd walked in on. Merlin sort of shrank back when Giaus began to disinfect the wound on the side of his head. Arthur wouldn't stop staring at him. Why wouldn't he stop staring?

It wasn't that Arthur wasn't thinking about it. He WAS and he was absolutely furious that this so called God had been about to do to Merlin...or had. He wasn't certain. All he knew was that it would never happen again if he could do something about it. “You're no longer sleeping alone.” He told Merlin furiously. “You're sleeping upstairs in my anti-chamber.”

“Stop telling me what to do.”

“Merlin.” Arthur exhaled. “This is not open to negotiation.”

Merlin grunted at him and looked away. “Why did you challenge him for me?”

Two spots of color appeared on Arthur's cheeks. “I...” He stepped back. His whole body was still recovering from the shock of seeing Merlin naked, he'd acted without thinking because...because. He raked a hand through his hair. He was in love with Merlin and had been for a long time. He'd just never acted on it, he couldn't act on it. It wouldn't have been right. There was nothing he could offer.

“You're my friend.” Arthur said firmly. “I wasn't going to let someone take you against your will, God or no god.”

“of course not.” Merlin mumbled.

Giaus snorted at the both of them and sighed at the mark on Merlin's leg. “This is magical.” He stated with a grunt. “I'm going to do some research on it but I'm fairly certain it's a brand. “We'll talk about it later.”

Merlin grimaced. “It hurts like hell.” He looked back at Arthur and Arthur held his eyes.

“I don't want you dying for me.” Merlin grumbled. “We'll find a way out. There has got to be someway of appeasing this god.”

“What I don't understand is why it went after MERLIN. We were both there and I'm obviously much better looking.” Arthur said loftily.

“I should think the answer would be obvious sire.” Gaius muttered under his breath. “He is the Horned God, . Some call him Pan but in the old religion he is the Horned God. I'll have to review my notes on Gods. Merlin is ...unlikely to have engaged in activities you have had access to, hence the God's interest.”

Merlin went red. “Gaius!”

Arthur coughed. “He's a virgin?” That figures, that utterly figures.

“Unless I've grown unobservant in my old age, yes.” Gaius said in a clincal tone. “Merlin, it's nothing to be ashamed of.”

Merlin wanted to sink right into the bed.

“Well that explains the unicorn then.” Arthur said with a light huff and Merlin shot him a glare. “And that makes this easier. If it's a virgin he wants then we'll just make sure that Merlin loses his virginity to someone we find within the next thirty days.” Problem solved. Arthur was quite pleased with himself. Of course the idea of Merlin having sex with anyone other than him was not making him feel any better.

“Go away, Arthur.” Merlin suddenly snapped.

Arthur looked confused, “What did I say?”

“Get out.” Merlin said again.

“Hey, you can't talk to me like that, I'm the Prince!” Arthur said stubbornly. “I'll stay if I want to.” And he did, just to spite Merlin.

Gaius glanced between the two of them after he was done patching up Merlin. “Sire, I think it best you left him alone for a little while. Come along. He needs some rest. He should be fine for now. I doubt the God will visit again until the appointed time.”

The voice Gaius used was one that Arthur was well acquainted with. It meant he had no choice but to relent even though he never wanted to let Merlin out of his sight again.

Merlin looked like he was more than happy to get Arthur out of the room which rankled quite a bit. Really, what had he said? “Honestly, you're such a girl, Merlin.” Arthur muttered.

When they were gone and he was alone again Merlin pulled his legs up to his chest and shuddered. Hot tears pooled in his eyes and he buried his face in his arms as the reality of what happened sunk in.

Arthur wasn't done yet. He turned around to go back to Merlin's room in spite of the look Giaus sent him. He had one more thing to say. Just as he was about to push the door open he stopped himself. The sobbing from within wrenched at his heart. He knew Merlin wouldn't want him to witness his breakdown. That was something a man did when he thought he was alone.

Arthur leaned against the wall near the broken door. He'd remain there until the sobbing ceased. That was the least he could do. How he was going to fight against a God he didn't know but he did know that he would never let that God touch Merlin again. Every creature in the world had a weakness and he had faith that he'd find how to get to this one. He was a Pendragon and they never gave up.

What's more, Gaius was right. His father was going to be livid. Not only had he accepted a challenge, he'd accepted it for a servant. What else was he supposed to do? Look away? Let the God take what it wanted? No. Never. Not Merlin. Arthur clenched his fists. Not his Merlin. The sobs were settling down and Arthur smiled grimly. He listened until he could hear even breathing. Merlin was asleep finally. He peaked in to check him over once. Satisfied he turned to leave and gave Giaus a shrug as he walked out.

  
What's done is done. His father would just have to live with the fact that he was going to fight for his Manservant's honor. He might end up being the laughingstock of Camelot but he would not turn back on his word. He'd meet the God and somehow, he'd defeat him.

 

**TBC**

 

 


	2. Defended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther is told and reacts badly.  
> Arthur is a peeping tom.

Merlin didn’t get up right away. What was the point of having magic when it didn’t obey you when such a thing happened? That … thing … he shuddered. His mind was having trouble coming to terms with exactly what had been done to him … and regrettably how much he’d actually liked it. The act itself, if it was with someone else entirely … and not … ugh. He shook his head. He could have pulled away, it was only fingers there. He squirmed at the memory. He wanted to get clean. No, he had to get clean. He had to get out of this bed. It was close to dawn now and he pulled himself up. He padded to the door in his sleepshirt only since his only pair of sleep trousers had been ruined. He yawned and scratched his chest. He knew Gaius had fresh water in a barrel out in the main room. He could fill a small basin and try to wash. As he moved he could feel pain. The mark the god had left upon him throbbed. He opened the door and nearly tripped over Arthur.

The Prince had apparently been in the hallway guarding his room all night. He was startled to alertness. “Merlin!” Arthur hissed softly. “It’s just me.” He reached up to stop Merlin from falling.

“Why are you still here?” Merlin looked at him in confusion.

Arthur found his eyes drawn to Merlin’s thigh where the mark stood out, jeering at him. He quickly raised his gaze, bad idea because he knew Merlin wasn’t wearing anything else but that shirt. He strove to get himself under control and met Merlin’s eyes. “I’m protecting you.” He said lamely.

Merlin stared, grimaced and sighed. “If you don’t mind moving, Sire, I need to get water.”

That wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, Arthur scrambled to his feet, expression petulant. “I’ll help you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Arthur. I can get it myself.” Merlin tried to hide the limp as he quietly went into the main room and opened the barrel. He poured some water into the basin while Arthur watched him. “Are you going to watch me clean myself too?” He whispered with a smirk. Gaius was still asleep and he didn’t want to wake up the old man by arguing with the Prince.

An image came unbidden to Arthur’s brain. Merlin standing nude with water dripping down to his. Ugh. Not this early in the morning. “Merlin….”

Merlin thought it was endearing, actually. He’d never seen Arthur this worried about him so he relented. “Carry to my room it if that’ll make you happy.” He gestured at the large basin he’d filled.

Arthur squinted at Merlin and scoffed. He picked up the basin and carried it all the while trying to justify in his head that he’d wanted to do it anyway so that wasn’t really an order he was following. Yes, that was it. He set the basin down and stepped back, unsure what to do.

“If you’re going to stay in here, close your eyes. Otherwise, wait in the hall.” Merlin was feeling a bit self-conscious and he certainly wasn’t stripping in front of Arthur in spite of the many times he’d seen Arthur mostly naked he didn’t want the Prince seeing him. He was a little shy.

Stay in there while Merlin was bathing himself? Hell no. Arthur quickly retreated and closed the partially destroyed door behind him with a decided lack of finesse. He closed his eyes and willed the arousal in his loins away. It wasn’t appropriate. Was he a teenager again? Arthur groaned as he heard water splashing. He turned his head and noticed that he could see into the room through the large cracks in the door.

He shouldn’t look. He was a Prince. Princes weren’t… they didn’t. They did not lust after their manservants. Unfortunately, he couldn’t help it. He tried shutting his eyes against the vision but it was like watching a raging fire. You couldn’t look away.

Merlin stood by the basin, naked in the hazy morning light. 

It would be the second time Arthur had seen that form though last night he'd hardly had an opportunity to gaze. He was bruised where the God had manhandled him but it was the position that forced Arthur rock-hard. He was slightly bent over and trying to wash soap and water on his arse. Arthur’s gaze roamed hungrily over the nude form.  Merlin was beautiful … and so was his cock. This was probably one of the few times he'd every be treated to a glimpse of his entire body and he etched everything into memory. His eyes roamed from and took in his toned, sleek form, his flat stomach, pale chest, tight nipples and long gorgeous neck… and those buttocks.

Arthur’s eyes were drawn to them each time Merlin rubbed water between his cheeks. It was so wrong but he could not look away. He’d dreamed of this so often. He’d wanted Merlin so long but the opportunity to gaze at him had never presented itself. It was just as well that Merlin didn’t notice he was there. He swallowed and his hands began to itch when Merlin took his cock and washed it with soap, rolling his thumbs over his balls. He was … god. His addled brain noticed when Merlin was about to look over his shoulder and he quickly moved away from the crack in the door. He was so hard he couldn’t think straight. He licked his lips and cautiously checked again. Merlin wasn’t looking at the door. He soaped water up his chest and rinsed from neck down.

 _Get a hold of yourself!_ Arthur tried to reason with his manhood. Here was Merlin, innocently bathing his body and you’re staring like a lecher. He wrenched himself away and backed down to a safer distance. He closed his eyes and took a long shaky breath. He’d never wanted anyone more than he wanted Merlin but he knew it was impossible so he’d kept a tight hold on his body and kept his feelings in check. He disguised them by being rude or throwing things. Anything to keep Merlin from knowing the truth.

From the inside of Merlin’s room he heard the young man groan in pain.

“Merlin?” Arthur was at the door, trying hard not to look.

The mark was glowing green and Merlin was lying on the floor. “Arthur!” Merlin tried to grab a towel to cover himself. Arthur strode forward and got one for him. He stooped down and lifted Merlin up into his arms in spite of the warlock’s protests and set him down on the bed.

Arthur peered at the mark. It seemed to be moving a little.

Merlin’s breathed hitched. “G—god…” He clutched Arthur’s shoulders. “He’s … he’s reminding me.” Merlin shuddered helplessly and the look of intense pain in his eyes made Arthur want to burn those woods down. The mark faded again and the glowing ended. Merlin groaned and hid his face.

“What were you doing when the mark acted up?” Arthur was curious. He rubbed Merlin’s bare shoulder gently, soothing him. Merlin’s pain was enough of a cock-block that his manhood had calmed down.

Merlin flushed bright pink. He was absolutely NOT going to tell Arthur what he was doing or what he was thinking of when the mark flared up.

“Well, don’t do it again, whatever it was.” Arthur nudged him with a grin after putting a blanket over his shoulders. “You’re okay now, right?”

It would be exceedingly horrid if that was going to happen every time he did that. Merlin forced the thought out of his head. “I think I should get dressed now.” He changed the subject quickly. Arthur sighed, "Alright then." and turned to let Merlin get himself sorted.

"Arthur!" Merlin called back to him.

"Yeah?" Arthur paused and looked back. 

"Thank you."

"Just call for me if you need me." Arthur said somewhat gruffly and left to go talk to his father.

***

As expected, Uther was livid and went on quite a tirade for several minutes when Arthur explained what had happened. “I knew you were irresponsible!” Uther shouted. He really didn’t need to shout that loud. They could probably hear him half way across the city. “But I didn’t think you would do something this rash! What were you thinking? I forbid it. I absolutely forbid it!”

“You can’t father. If I don’t show up he will start killing citizens.”

“Well take the boy to him then and give him to the God. I do not see why Camelot is paying the price for this….” Uther looked at Merlin scathingly. “Servant.”

Merlin’s lips pressed into a thin line and he started at the floor, not pleased by how ready Uther was to just simply toss him away.

“That’s not going to work either, Sire.” Gaius said flatly.

Uther turned his wrath upon the Physician. “Explain.”

“Arthur challenged a God, Sire and not just any God. He challenged The Horned One. He cannot forfeit. He must go through the trials. If he does not the God will retaliate and will kill Arthur anyway out of spite.” Gaius said simply, holding Uther’s frustrated gaze.

Uther growled, “The time of the Old Religion is over!” He drew out his sword. “What’s to stop me from killing this servant right now and ending this nonsense?” He was clearly not listening.

Merlin stepped back in a bit of a panic and Arthur dove between himself and the King.

“You will not!” Arthur cried out as he pulled Merlin behind him. “He’s thrown his life for mine many times, father or do you not remember?” Arthur lifted his head to glare at the scowling King.

Uther’s rage was clear and yet he would not leave his sword drawn while his son stayed between him and its target. He sheathed it. “We give in this one time to the Old Religion and everything we have built here is in jeopardy. EVERYTHING.”

“If Arthur defeats the God, that’s not true, Sire.” Merlin said without thinking.

“I should have your tongue cut out, you stupid boy!” Uther raged.

Arthur steadied his father and wished that Merlin could keep his mouth shut.

“He is right, sire.” Gaius once again was the voice of reason. “Should Arthur prevail you will have done a blow to the Old Religion.” Merlin could not quite tell if Gaius liked what he was saying or not. The old man was very good at playing both sides. He’d been in the middle for many, many years. “The tale will be told for many years of how a Prince of Camelot took down a God.”

Uther thought about what Gaius was saying and his rage calmed a little. “You have a point.” He muttered. “But how is Arthur going to win against a God?”

Arthur felt the sting of his father’s words acutely. His father, as usual had very little faith in him.

“He’ll be mortal enough on Beltane, Sire.” Gaius interjected. "And I believe you know someone who has fought this being before."

“Well. Arthur will need to train and train hard, from dawn to dusk boy.” Uther said sharply, his face became a shadow when Gaius spoke. "Yes, there is a man I know. Sir Kay. He has long since shunned society but he was the Greatest Knight of Camelot in his day. He has fought many beasts for me and he has fought the God before. It's high time he returned. I will send for him immediately.”

“Yes father.” Arthur exhaled in relief. He’d been half afraid that Uther would carry out his threat and kill Merlin. He backed them both out of the Council chamber. He had heard of Sir Kay, of course but he did not remember the man. Sir Kay had been one of Uther’s best friends before his wedding to Ygraine so the story went. Sir Kay was formidable he was a mountain of a man and once broke the back of a Manticore with is bare hands. There were many stories and legends of the gallant Sir Kay. He lived somewhere in the north at an old keep, long since retired and he never visited Camelot. He had not been to Camelot for twenty years.

“That went well.” Merlin pressed his lips together.

“Why can’t you _EVER_ hold your tongue?” Arthur glared at him. “I can’t protect you from my father forever!” He shoved Merlin with a little more force than necessary and he ended up getting his shoulder bruised on the wall.

“Prat.” Merlin muttered. “I can’t help it, your father makes me mad the way he puts you down. You can fight him, Arthur. I know you can. _I_ have faith in you….”

“Well I’m _so_ comforted to know that.” Arthur said sarcastically through gritted teeth. “Honestly, _Mer_ lin.” He stalked down the hallway with Merlin in tow.

Merlin sighed and rubbed his shoulder as he followed Arthur, he was still walking with a little limp from the branding. He had no idea who this Sir Kay was but he suspected if the man was Uther’s friend he wasn’t going to like him one bit. “Who is Sir Kay?” He asked.

“He was my father’s best friend.” Arthur told Merlin. “Two years after Uther became King and before the Great Purge he left Camelot and never returned. My father never speaks of him but there are stories about him in the library. He was a highly honored knight, probably the best and most noble knight there ever was. People say he left Camelot because the girl he loved died. He became a recluse and shunned all contact with society. He did not help Uther during the Great Purge and I have my doubts that he will come now.” Arthur opened the door to his chambers and looked around briefly as Merlin went to open the window and let some air in. “Father told me once they had a row and Sir Kay swore never again to set foot in Camelot. He said it would take a direct order from a King to make him do so.”

“Really, that all sounds rather dramatic. I didn’t think Uther had any dramatic friends.” Merlin looked skeptical.

“He had friends before my mother died.” Arthur shrugged. “He wasn’t always like this. I’ve heard some tales.” He shook his head, “Anyway, he’s my father. I’m not discussing him with you.” Arthur crossed his arms and stared hard at Merlin.

“Arthur.” Merlin gave him a wan grin. “Thank you.”

Arthur’s bad mood sort of shriveled when he saw the small grin and heard those sweet words from Merlin’s lips. “I’m not going to let him take you away from me.” The words were somewhat petulant but the sentiment was genuine.

Merlin took a tentative step forward, then back again. It was times like these that he wondered how Arthur really felt about him and his feelings became confused. It was times like these that he refused to dwell on too much because they brought about things he wasn’t all that familiar with. He’d only ever experienced them with Freya and he was certain that they were the wrong sort of feelings he should have for Arthur. Therefore, he dutifully quelled them. He had no idea how to respond to Arthur’s comment. “I believe you.” He said lamely and kind of just looked up at Arthur and their eyes locked together. Merlin was the first to break the gaze, “Is there anything else you need, Sire?”

“No.” Arthur said gruffly, “You should take it easy today. Don’t forget that you’re sleeping here tonight.”

Right. That. Merlin turned, “Um, yeah.” He practically ran out of the room.

Arthur collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. One day maybe he’d find a cure for this aching need. Until then all he had was his left hand and a very nice memory to secretly dredge up now that he knew exactly what Merlin looked like without his clothes on.

**TBC**

 

 


	3. Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon meets the mysterious Sir Kay

Sir Kay was reading in his library reading one of the many tomes there. He had a huge library and reading kept him going these days. He never married and set up his cousin to inherit his estate when he died. Sir Kay was a notorious recluse who was feared for his violent mood swings and for his reputation with a sword. He was no man to be trifled with as he was an aging war-hero and slayer of mythical creatures and he hated everyone. In spite of all that he was known as a good landlord and did right by his people. He was an honorable Knight, the best among them.

He was a fit tall man with a presence that was a subtle, looming thing even in his middle-age years. There was just something in his eyes that people could not look away from. They did not ask, they commanded. They did not wonder, they knew. So when the messenger from Camelot was brought to his presence he knew. Uther had ordered him to Camelot at long last. It would be Twenty five years since he'd seen the man. Twenty five years since his heart was shattered when he learned Uther intended to marry Ygraine and the arrogant bastard had expected him to stay.

He opened the scroll, sealed and sent with Uther's most trusted Knight Sir Leon. His expression remained neutral.

Kay

I would not ask you to come if I didn't need you more than ever. Ygraine has been dead for many years. My son's life is in grave danger and you have faced this thing before. You are the only one who can train him sufficiently to survive. The Horned One is back. Remember what he took last time and how you defeated him. Please return for my son. I beg you, return.

Uther

Kay stared morosely at the letter and set it aside. He studied Sir Leon for a very long time. His eyes were hard.

“I owe Uther nothing.” Kay curled his lips. “He is a fool to think I would come.”

Leon looked quite concerned as he had been given the order to do whatever it took to get Kay to Camelot. He'd heard such great tales of this Knight and was taken-aback by his apparently ferocious hatred of Uther. As a young child he remembered Sir Kay's imposing presence in the castle and how he was always at Uther's side. Leon had idolized him and wanted to be just like him. He was the Perfect Knight. “Sir Kay, I implore you to consider. His son, Arthur is a fine man and if the God kills him, Camelot is doomed for Uther will not survive it.”

“Your Prince is a foolish man for challenging the Horned God.” Sir Kay said scathingly. “Or as arrogant as Uther.”

“He wanted to protect a servant.”

That made Kay close his mouth. “Explain.”

“Arthur's Manservant attracted the attention of the God. Arthur challenged him before anything could happen to the servant. As I said, he is a fine man. A man of honor.”

Kay studied Leon very carefully as though attempting to determine whether or not he was telling the truth. “This young man. What makes him so special to earn a Prince as a Champion?”

“Merlin.” Leon thought about it carefully. He wasn't sure how much to reveal to Sir Kay but Uther had told him any means necessary. “Merlin is the bravest man I know, Sir Kay. He accompanies Arthur whenever we go on quests or patrols without fear. He has the trust of the Prince and has more than once saved his life. Merlin is outspoken and honest and does not just look after Arthur he watches out for him. That kind of devotion is not something that can be paid for, Sir Kay. It should tell you something of Arthur's character.”

“The Horned God takes what it wants.” Kay shrugged and one of the wolfhounds sensed his dark mood. “Tell me another reason why I should come to Camelot to save this Prince and his Manservant?”

Uther had a long talk with Leon before they left. He and Kay had a major falling out twenty-five years ago the last time the Horned God paid a visit to Camelot. There were hurt feelings and Uther had admitted to hurting Kay and ruining their friendship by something he did that he didn't elaborate on. Uther had regretted it ever since and wanted to patch things up but Kay never returned to Camelot. Leon had a feeling that had Kay been there the Great Purge may never have happened. There might have been someone to reign in Uther. There was something Uther wasn't saying about it all. Leon squared his shoulders and made a decision. “It is not something that is talked about but it is so plain that a blind man could see it. Prince Arthur is in love with Merlin. That is why he challenged the God.”

Kay looked up sharply. “So Prince Arthur would not allow him to be taken because he is in love.”

“It is what it is, Sir Kay.” Leon nodded. He knew it wasn't the complete truth but Uther had said by any means necessary.

“Uther is desperate enough that he would say anything.” Kay stood. “I will return but on one condition. He is to stay away from me. I will not attend court nor will he speak to me or interfere in any training I provide his son. If he does not follow these rules, I will leave. I swore 25 years ago that I would never be in the same room with Uther Pendragon again and that stands true today.”

“He will be disappointed, Sir Kay.” Leon said softly.

“I do not care if he is or not. Those are my terms.” Kay was adamant and Leon had leave to accept any terms in order to get him to Camelot.

“He has told me to accept any terms you name on his behalf.” Leon nodded. For a Knight of Camelot Sir Kay did not seem to like Uther very much at all. Uther had warned him but he was still surprised the man remained a Knight at all.

Kay looked somewhat surprised and gruffly snorted. In spite of his age, Leon had a feeling that Kay could take him quickly with one hand behind his back. Kay was menacing and had a terrifying reputation. Rumor was that he was the one who trained Uther and Leon was now sure there had been something else between them. Something raw. It was like a wound which never healed.

“I will go with you to Camelot.” Kay nodded. “On those terms.”

Leon breathed an inward sigh of relief. Going home to Uther empty handed wouldn't have been a viable option. Have only spent thirty minutes in the company of this man he didn't know that much about him. He only knew what Uther had told him. When he looked into the man's eyes he saw pain.

“You've ridden hard to get here. Take some rest. We will leave at first light.” Kay turned away, dismissing Leon with a wave of his hand.  
When the Knight from Camelot had retired Kay remained awake. His blood boiled whenever he conjured Uther Pendragon's face.

 

**Flashback**

“You can't leave, I forbid you to leave!” Uther was furious. Kay was standing by the window and fixed him with a defiant stare. “I need you here.”

“I delivered her, Uther. You have your bride.”

“Why won't you stay?”

“You should know the reason after everything we have been through to get you where you are.”

“Kay...” Uther took a step towards him and he flinched away.

“You know why!” Kay snapped at him with accusing eyes.

“Because you want what I cannot give!” Uther growled out.

“You gave it once.”

  
“We were young and foolish.”

Kay clenched his fists. “We are no longer young.” He glared at Uther.

“You know I have to marry.” Uther glared back just as angry.

“I've been your champion for all these years, Uther.” Kay growled. “We have been lovers for most of that and now you say you want me to watch while you take a Queen. I don't fight because you're King, Uther. I fight because I love you but I will not stay behind and watch you love another.”

There was a long silence after he had said those words. Uther simply stared at him, mouth pursed while his emotions clearly warred within him.

Kay pushed away from the wall, “You're silence is all the confirmation I need to leave, Uther.” He started to stalk his way to the door but Uther grabbed his arm.

“I did NOT dismiss you!” Uther's temper was clearly evident in his eyes. He threw Kay back against the wall suddenly and advanced on him.

“You can't win a fight against me, Uther.” Kay smirked as he adopted a defensive stance.

“I don't want to fight you!” Uther growled in frustration as he pressed himself up against Kay and buried his face in his neck. “I can't do this without you. I need you. You will not leave me.”

Kay could never say no when Uther touched him. The anger melted away and he sighed and let Uther's hands roam. It was a hard desire filled with aching want and fiery need. And so he'd let the King take him, fill him with his seed and use his body as he had done for many years. It had always been this way between them.

The marriage to Ygraine was announced shortly after and Kay slipped away on the wedding night, never to return and Uther hadn't come after him so dazzled he was by his new bride. He sent for Kay when she died but Kay did not go. Kay heard the reports of his mad tyranny and still did not go. Uther tried to come to see him once but Kay had pretended not to be home.

He'd received a broken letter once asking him to join Uther on his mad quest to rid the world of magic and he had ignored it. He fought in battles here and there, sometimes as a Mercenary but never against Camelot. He was a feared military commander and a ruthless warrior until he became a recluse. Uther never contacted him again.

***END FLASHBACK**

The castle was alive with gossip and anticipation of the return of Sir Kay.

“Father I do not understand.” Arthur crossed his arms as he frowned at Uther.

“Sir Kay is the greatest knight that ever lived, Arthur.” Uther told him flatly. There was something strange in his father's eyes. “I knew him for many years. His father trained him before he came to be my Knight Companion and he was already good at sixteen when I first met him. Better than me.  What's more, he's fought the Horned God before and lived to tell the tale.”

“Then why have I never met him before now?” Arthur curiously studied the King's expression. He wasn't angry. “People have been saying he was your best friend.”

“He left before you were born.” Uther snapped.

Merlin watched the exchange with interest. Even he had heard the gossip about Sir Kay a valiant warrior who had followed Uther for many years and pointedly refused to return during the Great Purge. What did that mean? Did Sir Kay have magic? He was the only Knight ever to get away with refusing a direct order from Uther and Merlin was dying to meet him. He'd pumped Giaus for information and learned only a few things about the Mystery Knight as the physician claimed to have better things to do than idle gossip. Gaius had mumbled something about him being one of the handsomest men in Camelot back in the day and somewhat reckless.

“Leave me.” Uther waved the two of them away. Ever since they got the pigeon from Leon that Kay was coming Uther had been drinking.

“This is crazy.” Arthur flailed his arms at Merlin. “Father doesn't have friends. Why have I never heard about it?”

Merlin snickered as they walked, “Probably because no one is going to go up to you and say: Hey Prince Arthur, how about that guy that gets away with saying no to your father?”

Arthur glared at him. “Don't you have work to do?”

Merlin skipped away from a thwack to the back of his head. For the past couple of days Arthur had treated him with kid-gloves but things were slowly getting back to normal and he was glad of it. The only weird thing was sleeping in Arthur's rooms. Arthur was acting normally now and it was a relief but every so often he'd catch a look that made him slightly uncomfortable. He'd been going about his duties normally and did not feel anything from the mark. Gaius checked him daily.

Castle staff was also coddling him way too much more than normal. Everyone seemed to have an idea of what had happened but no one really knew the truth and he was happy to keep it that way. He felt embarrassed and uncomfortable, especially when he was alone with Arthur. It was awkward and he just wanted Arthur to treat him normally again. Every so often he'd feel the sensation of what it was like to be … invaded … and part of him wanted to cringe and hide. The other part of him was outraged at what had been done. He and Gaius had been researching ways to protect against such things and to strengthen his magic. He refused to be frightened, not for himself. He was worried for Arthur and was already planning to make a deal with the God if things did not look in Arthur's favor. He went on about something or other, trying to distract Arthur from giving him more work to do. Not that that ever worked.

For Arthur it was a hell of his own making. Merlin getting undressed for bed. Merlin cleaning himself. Merlin sleeping so close. Merlin there at night. Merlin there in the morning. At night he was very quiet when he worked himself because the last thing in the world he needed was Merlin to walk in on him doing that. He was becoming very good at holding his emotions in check. He would endure. He would try not to... stare at Merlin's lips while he was talking about getting new practice shields made. He may have crowded the younger man a little more than necessary.

“Arthur? You alright?” Merlin looked at him in concern and reached out to steady his shoulder and sort of push him back upright. “What's on your mind?”

 _How good your lips would be wrapped around my_ …. Arthur shook his head, blinking. “Fine.. I'm fine.” He swallowed. “That's a good idea.” He pushed Merlin away from him. “Go to the Armorer and request some new shields. Then sharpen my sword and polish my armor. Don't forget the stables. I've got...Something to take care of.” Arthur turned on his heel and stalked off.

For a second there Merlin had thought Arthur was leaning in to kiss him! But that would be impossible! Arthur didn't think of him like that, it was just his imagination. That would be gross! or...not. Merlin touched his lips. Kissing Arthur would probably not be that bad actually. He had to admit that Arthur had been creeping into his thoughts lately and not every time had him gagging and wondering what the heck. These thoughts had been happening long before the God attacked him. He shook the thoughts out of his head and hurried off to get his chores done.

  
***

Uther stared at his glass of whiskey. Kay was coming back. Uther had long since pulled a cold wall around his heart since he lost his best friend and his wife within a short time. He didn't allow himself to feel anything anymore unless it came to Arthur.

Kay

Uther remembered it all as if it were yesterday when he allowed them to filter back into his mind. He had been happy. Camelot was at his feet, they were poised to conquer all of Albion, and Kay left him. That was when he'd really started to lose his mind. At first he was sure he'd be able to get Kay back. He'd gone to him once but the man wouldn't come. He'd finally given up and fought his war on his own.

If Kay thought he was going to get away with not seeing him, than he was truly deluded. Uther would see him. It had been twenty five years and he remembered everything like it was yesterday.

Uther clutched his glass and threw it into the fireplace causing it to shatter. He did not cry. He would not shed tears over the man who had abandoned him. He wiped a hand over his face and found the mask he wore. He was King. He was Uther. People feared him and he never let anyone get close to his heart. That was the way it should be. That was the way it always would be. There was no room in his life for love.

Not anymore.

Kay

He lived and Ygraine was dead. Was it possible that they had a second chance? Uther knew it wasn't something he deserved. He liked his pain. Pain was the thing that made him feel alive. He would be here soon. In Camelot. A face Uther had seen for twenty-five years only through his nightmares and dreams.

Kay was coming back.

Uther sat heavily on his chair and put his face in his hands.

***

 


	4. Resisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay arrives in Camelot.

There was nothing Arthur hated more than anxiously waiting for something. Sir Kay’s arrival was expected and they were waiting on the steps of Camelot, all official with one exception. The Knight had demanded Uther not be present and oddly enough, the King was complying with his request. Arthur couldn’t understand it. He’d never seen his father back down before. He cast a glance at Merlin who was standing with him looking more excited than he was. Seriously, why? He had to admit that he hated it when Merlin’s attention wasn’t completely on him. It was annoying. It’s what he paid him for! He shouldn’t be thinking of some old Knight who was probably potbellied and silver haired if his father knew him. He was annoyed that his father didn’t have faith in his abilities and annoyed at Merlin for having a doe-eyed expression. “Stop that.” He said sharply to Merlin.

“Stop what?” Merlin eyed him sidelong.

“You’re thinking. I can feel it.” Arthur told him irritably.

“Um…” Merlin couldn’t actually stop thinking and he gave the Prince a look which said as much. “Sorry my thoughts are so _loud_ , sire.” He mumbled and failed to stop an eye-roll.

“Shut up, Merlin.”

Arthur straightened as one of the lookouts reported back. They were coming, the horses could be heard trotting into Camelot. Leon was first, he looked tired but triumphant. Behind him a man rode on a jet black stallion. The creature was huge and had its own set thick leather armor and obviously bred. Arthur had pictured someone like his father but this man had aged well and he was, fighting fit. Arthur had not seen any likenesses of the Knight and knew that none of them could do him justice. He was noble and proud, and handsome. Arthur had to catch his breath as he blinked up at him. He had brown hair, not dark like Merlin’s but a deep rich brown with slight grey on the sides, a full head of hair that tumbled slightly to the nape of his neck. He had a firm jaw and valiant look to him. He wore some kind of leather-like Armor Arthur had never seen before. It was tailor made and elegantly painted with the black likeness of a griffon. He heard a tale once that this man had tamed a griffon but never believed it. His lips were hard and his eyes. Arthur finally met his eyes. They were curious, both light and dark at the same time and he couldn’t decide what color they were. He must have been standing there staring for quite some time because Merlin had to nudge him. Arthur cleared his throat and quickly addressed the visitor. “Sir Kay. I am Prince Arthur and it is my great pleasure to welcome you back to Camelot!”

Kay dismounted and showed no signs of age having affected any of his faculties or strength. His eyebrows knitted together as he studied Arthur. “I think you’re mistaken.” His voice was hard and cold which only served to confuse Arthur further. His eyes were just unnerving. Kay looked from Arthur to Merlin and Arthur was happily distracted then annoyed when he saw Merlin was frozen speechless. “You’re Merlin.” Kay said and ignored Arthur.

Arthur had never had anyone behave this way as a guest in Camelot. He’d never been pointedly ignored. He also didn’t like the stunned, bemused look that Merlin was giving Kay, it was almost as if Merlin had been just as spellbound as himself, until the man had spoken and now he was pretty sure he hated him. He rose his chin and glared at Kay in defiance.

“Um.” Merlin squeaked, “Yes?”

Kay looked from Merlin to Arthur and back again. He looked Arthur up and down like he was a prized horse at a fair. Once done he turned to Leon, “Your Prince is overconfident. He lacks humility and he has no chance. I’m leaving now. Tell Uther he can find someone else to train his whelp.”

“Wait!” Merlin rushed forward and gripped Kay’s arm. “You just don’t know him. He truly does care and he’s the finest swordsman in Camelot. Please. Stay for a few days at least.”

Arthur couldn’t help but feel pride when Merlin said he was the finest swordsman in Camelot. Merlin never complimented him before. He’d also never been ignored in his life. One just didn’t treat royalty this way. He bristled and glared.

Kay paused and looked at Merlin. His eyes bored into the younger man like he could see him for everything he was. “Take my things to the Inn and take me to the training ground. We start now.”

“But, Sir Kay will you not be staying at the castle?” Leon had no idea what to tell Uther.

“I’m not here to visit Camelot, Sir Leon.” Kay looked expectantly at Merlin. “Well?”

Merlin glanced hurriedly at Arthur who looked like he would like to beat the hell out of something so perhaps training ground would be a good idea. “Sire?”  
  
“Yes.” Arthur nodded grimly. He’d show this Knight a thing or two.

And that was how they met Sir Kay.

No one saw Uther watching from a window. Kay never looked up but he didn’t need to. Uther knew without a doubt who the man was. He poured another drink. It was early in the afternoon but he didn’t care. The only way he was going to make it through the day was if he drank himself to oblivion.

***

Merlin cringed every time Arthur got hit. It looked painful. The knights were all watching, of course which didn’t make the humiliating beating Arthur was getting any less aggravating for the Prince. He could not lay a single blow on Kay. The man was amazing. He was now standing there without moving and just simply deflecting any attack Arthur made. He had to come over to get some water from Merlin and was already breathing heavily and sweating. Merlin wiped his brow and gave him some water. He grabbed the towel and glared at Merlin. “You’re enjoying this.”

“Maybe a little?” Merlin tried to look apologetic.

“Are you going to be getting water and attention from your lover when you’re fighting a God?” Kay said stonily.

Arthur’s lips tightened angrily.

“He’s pushing your buttons. Keep your cool, Arthur!” Merlin tried to support him but Arthur shrugged him off and started back into it. “Wait did he just call us lovers?” Merlin’s cheeks went a rather rosy color.

Arthur stood. “He’s not my lover.” The extra aggravation of having Kay distract him with Merlin was making his concentration worse. “Don’t bring him into this.”

“You fight like a girl. Too concerned with your image.” Kay said with a scoff. “I haven’t seen any real effort yet, Prince Arthur. I haven’t even broken a sweat. You think the Horned God won’t use Merlin against you? You’re wrong.” He really hadn’t, he just stood there, waiting for Arthur. “Get up, boy.”

Kay was relentless and Arthur had not taken a beating like that for a long, long time. He didn’t manage to get a single blow through and by time it was dusk he was exhausted and Kay looked like he was just getting started. “You haven’t seen a real war.” Kay said gruffly. “We need to work on your stamina. We start again tomorrow morning.” He stood over Arthur who was on his back once again. Kay stalked off.

Merlin hurried over, “Arthur…” He offered his hand to help pull the Prince to his feet. Arthur staggered and held himself up with his sword. Eventually he sighed and used Merlin as a crutch.

“Father wasn’t kidding. He is good.” Arthur grudgingly admitted. His body was killing him, he was tired and hungry. They’d fought for hours and he’d lost track of time. He’d never trained that hard. They usually paced themselves, this session had taken a toll on his ego. “I need bath, food … bed.” He almost added: You, but stopped himself just in time.

Merlin helped him stagger his way up to the Prince’s chamber. Morgana met both of them.

“Arthur!” She exclaimed in distress as she saw the state of him.

“Don’t worry, Morgana. I’ll sort him out.” Merlin reassured her.

“Who is this Knight?” Morgana demanded watching him half-drag, half-carry Arthur to his chambers.

“An old friend of Uther’s?” Merlin shrugged.

“Uther doesn’t have any friends…” Morgana stared.

“That’s what *I* said.” Arthur groaned and dropped on a chair in his room. Merlin started to take off his armor and despaired at it. It was going to be a long night cleaning and repairing.

“He’s training you, then?”

“I’m not sure if that could be called training…” Merlin said cheekily, without thinking. “He was more like giving Arthur a beating.”

“Oi!” Arthur scowled.

“You didn’t hit him once.” Merlin reminded him. “You should have seen it, Morgana. I’ve never seen Arthur go down so har…”

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur glared. “Shut up. Yes, he’s training me. I think.” He nodded at Morgana.

“You think?” Morgana lofted a brow. “And he’s not even staying at the castle?”

“I’ll just be back with food and such.” Merlin hastily retreated once the armor was off to leave the ward and the Prince to talk.

“He’s not. Apparently he hates Uther.”

“Who doesn’t?” Morgana’s eyebrows remained raised. “What’s he like? Everyone has been saying he was one of Camelot’s most handsome Knights.”

“Relentless.” Arthur groaned and hoped Merlin brought some oil. His muscles were killing him and he was sure he was going to be bruised. “I suppose he’s not bad looking. He aged well.”

“Have you told Merlin why you’re really doing this yet?” Morgana’s eyes danced. She knew Arthur very well and had been watching their developing attraction for some time now.

“No, and I won’t be and neither will YOU be.” Arthur gave her a menacing look.

“One day you’re going to have to take care of that itch, Arthur, before it consumes you.” Morgana wandered off. “I’m going to find out more about this Sir Kay.”

***

Uther had heard that Kay was staying from Leon and got the complete report. He knew where he was staying as well. He was the King, he could go where he liked. He took a cloak and wrapped himself up in it and headed towards the Inn. He had been drinking most of the day and this was a terrible idea but he just needed to see him. Just once. He wouldn’t let Kay know he was there.

The Inn wasn’t too far and Uther slipped in easily. It was crowded this time of night and everyone who was visiting Camelot was there for dinner. Uther stood in the back trying to get a look at everyone there. That was when he saw him. Kay hadn’t changed much. He’d aged very well. He was nearly exactly how Uther remembered him and the King felt a little self-conscious since he was so different from his old self. Kay couldn’t possibly want him now even if he was willing to be in the same room as him. Uther couldn’t help but move closer. He watched the man eat his soup, sip his ale. He knew he shouldn’t be here. No one was paying him much attention, after all, he was in disguise.

He was jostled a little bit and got manhandled, then groped by an over-zealous wench. All of this distracted him enough that when he looked back at Kay’s table he was gone. He’d missed him. Uther sighed and turned to leave. That’s when he felt the dagger poke at his side. “Move.” A low, menacing voice said behind him. He was a bit too inebriated to recognize it. “Outside.”

The man behind him forced him outside. He didn’t want to reveal who he was yet and certainly didn’t want the King of Camelot to be caught in the middle of an Inn.

Once they were safely away from the Inn, Uther turned around to face his attacker. His eyes widened. He was face to face with Kay. Kay let him back away and sheathed his dagger. “You are an idiot, Uther.” Kay told him disparagingly. “And you’re drunk. Two dangerous combinations and I told you I didn’t want to see you.” He sighed at the King.

Kay was the only person that would ever get away with calling Uther an idiot.

Uther glared at him. “I got that message.” The King straightened and tried to look menacing. “But I don’t care. I had to see _you_.”

Kay was feeling the memories. Though Uther had aged and grown a little in the front he was still the man he remembered, the man he had once…and still… if he was being completely honest, loved with every fiber of his being. But being in love with someone didn’t mean you liked them or could be with them. Kay had learned that lesson hard and he wasn’t going to let history repeat itself. “He looks like Ygraine.” Kay gestured forward. He was going to make sure Uther got safely back to the Castle.

Uther was nervous and angry. Why had he mentioned her? She was the person who came between them. The person Kay _let_ come between them. It had been his fault. He left. “He’s my pride and joy. I can’t lose him, Kay.”

“You won’t, I will make sure of it, Uther.” Kay said solemnly.

“I’ve mis—“

“Don’t.” Kay shook his head.

Uther glanced at him, frustrated. “But I..”

“Uther. I’m only here for Arthur and Merlin. Then I will leave again. I was never meant to remain in Camelot.” Kay shrugged. “You know that I can’t.”

Uther did know and he was desperately trying to figure out how to make Kay stay. “What if I ordered you to? You live in Camelot and I am the King.”

Kay scoffed, “You won’t. Besides you’ve tried ordering me to do things in the past, Uther. Did it ever work?” He kept moving the King towards the Castle, determined to get him back where he belonged.

Uther reached over to grasp Kay’s shirt. Kay flinched and glared at him. “I suppose you’re right, it never did.” There was a ghost of a smile on the King’s lips. The first time he’d truly smiled since his wife died. Sober, Uther would have thought twice about doing this. He was the ruthless, fearsome King of Camelot. He didn’t offer himself, he took what he wanted. Just one taste of it would make him feel again.

“No. Uther.” Kay shook his head and simply fixed him with that look. It was one Kay had perfected years ago when he became the first and only person to ever get away with saying no and living to tell the tale. It held true even now.

Eventually they made it to the castle. Uther looked at it and looked back at Kay. He rested his hand on Kay’s shoulder. “Thank you for coming. I know you didn’t want to see me. Will you have dinner here tomorrow? I would like to introduce you to Arthur properly.”

It wasn’t an order, it was as polite a request as he could make it. There was a please somewhere in there. Kay didn’t want to relent because everything about Camelot was dangerous. Uther was dangerous and so were his feelings. It wasn’t an order, it was a plea. He could see it in the King’s eyes. He put his hand over Uther’s. “I will join you tomorrow for dinner but that doesn’t change anything, Uther.”

The smile and light in the King’s eyes made Kay a little worried he wasn’t understanding. It didn’t matter, they parted ways and Kay went back to the Inn.

Neither noticed Morgana watching from the other side of the courtyard. Utterly. Fascinated. She had never seen Uther behave that way.

***

Merlin found Arthur already half asleep when he returned to help him get ready for bed. He had gone down to get some oil for the worst of the bruises and pain powder. Arthur was more docile than usual and just sort of sat there and let Merlin get him ready for bed. “I could sleep for a week and it’s only been one day of training.” He complained.

“You’ll survive. Just be faster tomorrow.” Merlin rubbed some oil into one of the bruises at his side. “This should help with the pain.”

It helped with something and Arthur was very glad he was too exhausted to care and only made a half-hearted attempt to hide arousal. Merlin either didn’t notice or didn’t mention it.

“Come on now, into bed.” Merlin made sure the Prince was comfortable and started to leave.

Arthur grabbed his wrist. “Wait…” He said through heavy lidded eyes.

“Yes?” Merlin gazed at the Prince quizzically, unsure why his wrist was being held or why this suddenly caused pain in his leg. The brand was moving again. The pain made him cry out and collapse. “Let go…”

Arthur let him go, confused and too tired to be alert. “ _Mer_ lin? Are you alright?”

The pain lessoned.

“I think I know why the mark is doing this.” Merlin rasped as he tried to sort himself out after that sudden attack.

Arthur yawned. “Continue…” At the rate his eyes were drooping he’d be nodding off quickly enough.

“Every time you try and eh…dominate me it hurts.” Merlin explained lamely. “Please stop?” He looked hopefully at Arthur.

Arthur scoffed at him and fell asleep before replying.

“Prat.” Merlin sighed and gathered the armor to finish cleaning it. He paused for a moment to watch Arthur’s sleeping form. It was not the first time his stomach fluttered when he looked at Arthur and it likely wouldn’t be the last. Merlin was never really sure what this feeling was but it was far from his initial reaction to the Prince. The fact that Arthur was risking his life for him was something to do with it, he was sure. Things would go back to normal once Arthur won. He was sure of it.

“Good night, Arthur.” Merlin closed the door and went on his way. He was certainly not wondering what it might be like to have the courage to think more on those crazy feelings he was getting more and more frequently. Cleaning armor would take his mind of it. He was certain.

**TBC**


	5. Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit things happen.  
> Arthur finds out a few things about what Kay did for Uther  
> Comments are love.:)

Merlin and Arthur were back in his chambers the next day.

Arthur complained about how he’d just spent another humiliating day of getting his ass handed to him and now his father expected him to dress appropriately to meet his old friend properly. His father had actually come down to watch the training for a while which had thoroughly embarrassed him. Kay paid no attention to the King and seemed mildly annoyed by his presence. He’d never seen anyone behave the way Kay did in front of Uther and get away with it. “I don’t get it, Merlin.” Arthur sighed as Merlin rubbed oil into the underside of his shoulder where Kay had got a good hit. “..ow…”

“Sorry.” Merlin apologized. These were one of those times when his job became extremely difficult. He liked touching Arthur more than he cared to admit.

“Kay said he didn’t want to see my father, my father comes down anyway and Kay ignores him the whole day and now my father says I have to officially /meet/ him. What have I been doing for the past two days?”

“Getting your ars--- er, training Sire.” Merlin quickly stopped speaking as Arthur glared at him.

“You ARE enjoying it.” The Prince hated it when Merlin was laughing at him. He wanted Merlin to admire him, not to laugh at him.

Merlin scoffed and motioned a couple of times for him to stand up. “Let me see where else he got you.”

Arthur swallowed and did as bid. This was getting difficult. Ever since he’d seen Merlin’s naked form it had been impossible to get the image out of his head. He’d stood before Merlin completely nude in the past. He’d stood half dressed. Merlin had taken his clothes on and off countless times. It had been fine before because … because. Oh it had never been fine if he was completely honest with himself.

“You haven’t let me take a look at your legs yet. I know he got a few good hits there.” Merlin’s voice nattered on. “They must hurt.”

Arthur sat down on the bed and let Merlin take off his pants. His brain thudded in his ears and he willed himself to remain in control. Unfortunately his body had other ideas.

“I knew it.” Merlin nodded. “Back of the calf.” He went down on his knees and reached for the healing oil. “Arthur what--.” He looked up and nearly paled when he saw the expression in the Prince’s eyes.

He’d never seen that look before. Okay, maybe he had but he never knew what it meant and it was usually gone too quickly for him to think about it. “Arthur?” He slid his gaze down Arthur’s chest and gave a sharp intake of breath.

He was hard and it was impossible to ignore as it sort of stuck up through the muslin underthings. It was something Merlin never expected to actually witness on another man. He’d certainly had his fair share of such occurrences and knew what to do to calm them down but when it came to another person's body he had no clue. He blushed and felt the brand on his thigh give a warning tingle. 

There was a long silence between them. Merlin took the oil and rubbed it in his hand. He looked back up at Arthur. That expression remained. “Um.” He swallowed nervously.

“Um.” Arthur snorted in annoyance. “Is that all you can say? Do you have _any idea_ , Merlin? _Any_ idea?”

Merlin shook his head and shrugged as he looked at him curiously. This only caused Arthur’s cock to get harder. “No.” Merlin whispered. “But did you want me to make it go away, or something?” He blinked up innocently at Arthur as his voice trailed off.

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur’s frustration with the whole situation was hitting a fevered pitch. “Do I have to spell it out?” He threw up his hands and stuck out his jaw petulantly. “Oh my god! I don’t want you to take care of it because I ask you to. You’re not that kind of servant, Merlin. I’ll take care of it myself before getting dressed. Just let me up.”

Merlin had to smile because he wasn’t exactly forcing Arthur to remain on the bed. He drew his eyes away from Arthur, stood up and shuffled back a little as though indicating he wasn’t going to stop Arthur from doing whatever it was he needed to do. “Go to it then, I’ll wait.” Of course he was expecting Arthur to get up and go to the privy. He was not expecting what happened next. He wouldn’t even have dreamed of what happened next.

Arthur’s eyebrows snapped together. He was beyond frustrated and he wanted to … he had no idea what possessed him. Merlin’s look? The way he steadfastly looked away as if he was waiting for Arthur to just go take care of business and leave him out of it? Arthur growled and shoved off his underthings. He didn’t leave the bed, though. He simply scuttled back to ensure that if Merlin turned his head he’d have a perfect view and even if he didn’t, Arthur wasn’t going to be quiet. He was going to make Merlin turn his head by sheer will alone.

Arthur lay back on one elbow and spread his legs so that his knees here slightly bent and the balls of his feet were resting on the edge of the bed. Merlin was framed between both of his knees as Arthur took his cock in hand. He was going to make this last as long as possible. He stroked himself softly at first and gave a light groan. He smiled when he noticed Merlin’s jaw twitch as he stood there with his hands behind his back. Not looking. He focused on the profile of Merlin’s lips and wondered what they would feel like wrapped around him, to be the first to plunge into him. He groaned again and saw that Merlin was blushing and had shut his eyes. No, that wouldn’t do, he wanted Merlin to look.

He stroked and pulled on his cock. “Yeah…” He muttered to himself. He smiled when he saw Merlin’s lips part and he focused on that opening. If he claimed those lips he would be the first. He was certain. He slid his gaze down Merlin’s body and imagined Merlin joining him on the bed, taking him in his mouth, sucking until…he … God this felt good. He refocused himself back into reality and almost gave a shout of triumph. Merlin was watching him. He was frozen in place but he was watching. Arthur held his eyes and licked his lips. He moved his hand faster and he was there.

Merlin had been too shocked to move when Arthur had started this display. He’d never seen anyone else do this. He’d never imagined Arthur like this. Maybe he was dreaming? He wasn’t dreaming. Arthur was about to come and his face. It was so beautiful.

“Merlin….!” Arthur called his name as he came and Merlin’s heart nearly fell out of his chest.

Merlin took the two strides it was to scramble up on the bed and reached over. “Arthur…”

Arthur reached for him and their lips met. The kiss was awkward and juvenile until the Prince took command and worked his way into Merlin’s mouth. He licked and nipped and pulled on Merlin’s lower lip. He wanted to leave a mark just like that damned God did. And Merlin responded, Merlin wanted more. They soon became a tangled mess of limbs and need. Merlin was his. No one was going to take him away.

“Ow….ow…” Merlin’s expression very suddenly went from complete bliss to excruciating agony. “Arthur stop, let go of me, get off me!”

“Merlin, what’s wrong?” Arthur pulled away reluctantly. He brushed at Merlin’s hair.

“My leg…” Merlin whimpered. The brand was burning. It was sending pain through his body like he’d never experienced before. “Aaaaaah!” Merlin screamed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Arthur tried to hold him but Merlin shook his head and cringed away.

“Don’t, it just makes it worse!” Merlin couldn’t get off the bed fast enough. He couldn’t stand but he had to put distance between himself and Arthur.

“Merlin…” Arthur stared at him, stricken.

“I want to, Arthur.” Tears welled in Merlin’s eyes. “It won’t let me. He won’t let me. You can’t touch me. No one but the Horned God can touch me.” He curled up on the floor and twitched in agony. Arthur stared, horrified when he saw the veins in Merlin’s neck go red. He could almost see the blood pulsing within them.

“I’ll get Giaus.” Arthur quickly put on his pants and shirt and demanded someone send for Gaius.

***

“I suppose you have an explanation for being late, Arthur?” Uther regarded his son with a scowl. “And the absence of your manservant?”

“Merlin is unwell.” Arthur entered the dining room. He was more than unwell, he looked ghastly and was cold to the bone. Gaius had insisted that he put some distance between them and that was the only reason he had left Merlin’s side. “I am sorry, father. It won’t happen again.” He bowed respectfully.

Gwen looked worried when Arthur said that but she wisely held her tongue. Morgana was all smiles. Kay was already present. Kay regarded Arthur with a neutral expression.

Uther indicated Arthur to Kay. “Arthur I would like you to meet Sir Kay. He is an old friend and graciously indulged me by coming here to train you. He was and is the finest Knight in my Kingdom and I daresay in the entirety of Albion.”

Kay rolled his eyes which caused Morgana to giggle. “Uther exaggerates, Prince Arthur. We’ve got more work to do but I’ll make a fighter out of you yet. The pleasure is mine.”

Arthur just smiled as politely as he could manage. "My pleasure as well, Sir Kay."

Morgana lifted her wine glass to Kay, “We’ve needed someone like you around for a while, Sir Kay. I’ve heard _so_ much about you. Is it true you defeated seven trolls by yourself while Uther was unconscious?”

Arthur wasn’t in the mood to engage in pleasantries as he stiffly walked over to the dinner table and returned the greeting. He sat down and tried to force down some of the meal. He was worried for Merlin and angry at the God. When he’d finally got what he’d wanted for years it was cruelly ripped away from him.

Uther snorted. “I was hardly unconscious, Morgana.”

“You were barely coherent and under a love spell so I had to knock you out.” Kay shot back at him. “Then had to carry you for ten leagues through enemy territory until the spell wore off. Every time you woke up you wanted to rush back to what was her name. Tyresia.” To Morgana he explained. “She was a frog-faced melon of a girl whose hapless stepmother decided Uther would be a great son-in-law.” Kay snorted. “Her Step mother sent trolls after us. Male trolls are horrid bastards. I had to fight them because every time Uther became conscious he moaned about her giant thighs and what was it? … Oh yes. You said her lips were like great luscious strawberries."

“That never happened!” Uther mumbled and glared at his food.

Morgana was laughing now. She could hardly imagine Uther as a young man but Kay painted a delightful image. “Arthur gets hit with love spells on a regular basis.” She teased. “No one has been daft enough to try that with me.”

“That is because I’d behead them for even thinking about it, Morgana. Arthur can take care of himself.” Uther muttered. “Don’t believe everything this one tells you.” He indicated Kay and gave him a half smile… half leer. Kay just laughed and Morgana watched the two of them, absolutely fascinated.

For the first time in a long time Uther was actually acting friendly and he wasn’t drinking as much. Arthur would think more about that if he wasn’t worried about Merlin.

“I’ve spoken with some of the older servants about you, my lord.” Morgana winked in Kay’s direction. Her next words were innocent enough. “You apparently broke a lot of hearts back in the day?”

Uther’s expression suddenly darkened and Kay noticed right away. He reached over and put a hand on the King’s arm. To the amazement everyone else in the room, Uther calmed down.

“Rumors over my amorous activities are just that, Lady Morgana.” Kay said simply. He looked quite uncomfortable talking about it. “I only ever loved and bedded one person. Idle castle gossip. I was a dashing young Knight. It happens.”

“Oh she must have been quite the lady to gain your love, Sir Kay. Do I know her? Did you marry her?” Morgana shifted her gaze to Arthur who was silent through the whole conversation. Arthur was staring at his father with a baffled expression.

“The _man_ I love is gone.” Kay’s expression became grim as he looked directly at Morgana. He wasn’t at all embarrassed to say that the person he loved was male. He took his hand off of Uther’s arm.

“I’m so sorry.” Morgana’s face fell as she gazed in concern. “Is that why you left Camelot? He died?” She was curious now and wondered if she could get the story out of Gaius. Arthur was giving Morgana a quit while you’re ahead look.

“Morgana.” Uther said sharply. “Leave it alone.” Uther’s expression was cold and commanding as always and Kay looked like he’d just lost his appetite.

“I’m afraid I must retire.” Kay rose abruptly without asking for leave to depart. “Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana. Majesty.” He bowed to each of them properly. He swiftly walked towards the door and paused. Before he left he turned around to look directly at Morgana. “The man didn’t die, Lady Morgana.” He looked directly at Uther. “He became someone else. Good night.”

Uther didn’t stop him.

“You had a relationship with him?” Arthur exhaled, stunned. “You loved a man?”

Uther didn’t confirm or deny it. He simply looked at Arthur. “You’re overtired, Arthur, you should get some rest.”

Arthur turned and stalked out of the dining room. He couldn’t believe his ears. Uther and Sir Kay were … lovers? Or were they like him and Merlin? Kay left before Uther got married. Was that why? Would he lose Merlin the same way? Would he turn into Uther when that happened? No. No he wouldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t turn into his father.

Arthur didn’t realize he was running until he caught his breath. He opened the door to his chambers to find Gaius talking carefully with Merlin. Merlin looked better now, his veins were no longer red and his skin was normal. “Are you alright?” He advanced.

Merlin held up his hands. “I’m fine, Arthur.”

“Did you find out what happened, Giaus?” Arthur sat down.

“It’s the brand.” Gaius tried not to look uncomfortable as he was trying to explain. “I’m afraid you boys will have to, how shall I put this? Refrain from intimate contact that isn’t of an innocent nature. It was the God’s way of ensuring that Merlin remained a virgin.”

Arthur scowled and looked like he was about to start ranting when Merlin reached out and took his hand.

“Calm down, Arthur. I have faith in you and this Knight. He’s really good, Gaius.”

“He should be. And you should pay attention to everything he tells you, Arthur. He fought the Horned God to get something from him a long time ago.”

“And what was that?”

“His claim on your mother. Her parents were to give her to him on her 18th birthday. Sir Kay released her from that fate.”

Arthur sighed. “And later into Uther’s arms.”

“Essentially, yes.” Gaius nodded.

Arthur looked at Merlin’s hand and wanted to caress it and bring it to his lips but he didn’t want to cause him any pain. Really, it was terrible timing. He’d made a move way too late. “Merlin, I’m… I…”

Gaius wisely got up and left them alone.

“I should have done something a lot sooner.” Arthur grumbled.

“Arthur, are you’re seriously blaming yourself because a God took a fancy to me?” Merlin grinned at him. “I just hadn’t met anyone I was really interested in and I didn’t even fully realize I was attracted to you until that… display earlier.” He flushed at the memory. “Honestly a stone would have been attracted to you…” he shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

Arthur gave him a smirk and caught the shift. “Merlin? Did thinking of me like that make you hard?”

Merlin gave him an awkward, somewhat bashful smile. “Yeah.”

Arthur got up and went to lock his bedroom door. When he turned around he looked carefully at Merlin. “This is isn’t just about sex, Merlin. I want you to know that. There’s something more here, between us. I can’t explain it.” His shoulders sagged a little. “Every time I need you, there you are. If you left, if something happened to you or if someone took you away I don’t know what I would do. You’re not just a servant, Merlin. You’re my friend. You’re my best friend. My only true friend. I can’t lose you, Merlin.”

“Arthur…” Merlin waited until Arthur was done before he gave the Prince another smile. He never expected to hear such a confession from Arthur and it made him feel warm and giddy. “You’re my best friend too. You really uh…” he bit his lip. “Surprised me today.”

“Did you like the surprise?”

“Arthur, do you even need to ask?”

“Do you want to see it again?” Arthur tilted his head to give Merlin a sultry little smile.

Merlin felt his cock jump and cursed their situation. “We can’t touch each other.” He whined.

“Oh, I think I have a few ideas of how I can give you pleasure without touching you.” Arthur unbuckled his belt.

“’thur…” Merlin whined again.

“Think of it as inspiring me to fight for you.” Arthur suggested wickedly.

“I’ve just never… never undressed in front of anyone….” Merlin shivered.

“Well, first time for everything?” Arthur sat back in his chair. “Let me see it.”

“What?”

“Your body. I want to see it. I want you to show me. You’ve seen me plenty of times.”

“Are you ordering me?”

“I’m asking you.”

Merlin sort of shifted uncomfortably again.

“Merlin, sometime tonight?” Arthur gave him an impatient look and playfully drummed his fingers on the table.

“I’m not an exhibitionist like you are.”

“Exhibitionist is a big word for you, Merlin.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Fine.” Merlin stood, determined to render the Prat speechless. He had never before done anything like this in his life but he wasn’t going to let Arthur win. He ripped off his neckerchief and tossed his jacket onto a chair. He kept going quickly when he heard a laugh.

“It’s not a race Merlin.” Arthur chortled. “You’re about as sexy as a constipated Princess.”

Merlin stopped hurrying immediately and shot him a glare. He moved slower this time as he undid his belt and started to remove his boots but that was when inspiration hit him. He turned around and bent down with his backside facing Arthur. As each boot was removed he lifted himself up slightly to pull it off and down again. He could swear he heard Arthur make a little sound. The next bit was harder. He was truly going to expose himself entirely to Arthur. The realization of it hit him like a ton of bricks and butterflies played havoc in his stomach. He just wasn’t brave enough to continue. He turned around to tell him and his breath caught in his throat.

Arthur was staring at him, transfixed, all his emotions laid bare. He knew then what Kilgarrah meant about two sides of a coin. He had always been drawn to Arthur and now the pull was almost too much to deal with. He let his pants fall and stepped out of them and his underthings. The shirt was next and soon his body was free to the open air.

“Is this what you wanted to see?” Merlin stood there and flushed. He was half-hard already.

“Fair’s fair.” Arthur murmured. “Turn around Merlin.”

Merlin did as bid.

Arthur wondered if he was drooling. He wiped his mouth. It was awful and wonderful and he _wanted_.

“Get on the bed.” Arthur directed.

He stood up as Merlin backed away to the bed and clamored up on it. He stopped at one of the bedposts and leant against it. He didn’t come any further. Arthur opened his trousers and let them fall. He held on to the bedpost with one arm and took his cock in his free hand.

“Do it.” Arthur whispered. “Come on, Merlin. Match my pace.”

Merlin finally clued in to what Arthur wanted. He took his own cock in hand and tried to pay attention to what Arthur was doing at the same time. It was… he could feel himself building up and he tried hard to do exactly what Arthur was doing. Arthur’s head was thrown back and he rocked his hips into his hand while he braced himself against the bedpost.

“Merlin…” Arthur whimpered. “Are you close?”

“Arthur…” Merlin cried, “Close…”

“Let me watch you come. Let me. You first.” Arthur rasped as he forced his eyes open and watched Merlin.

Merlin obliged because he couldn’t have held on much longer. He came hard and Arthur watched him with a rapt expression. He hadn’t come that hard on his own ever before and he shuddered from the force of it. Then Arthur came not so long after and staggered back. For a long moment they were both quiet, panting and gazing at each other. Arthur found cloths for them to wipe out and climbed onto the bed, careful not to touch Merlin. He was as close as he dared to be.

He lifted up a hand and Merlin did likewise, their fingers didn’t touch. They sort of just hovered next to each other. Arthur longed to entwine them and pull Merlin into his arms but not after what he'd witnessed earlier. He refused to cause Merlin pain.

“I love you.” Arthur whispered. “I’ll get us through this. I’ll win, Merlin.” He vowed.

Almost everything in the books he and Gaius had looked through on the Horned God indicated you needed Magic to defeat him. Merlin couldn’t tell that to Arthur, not yet, not until he absolutely had to. Would Arthur still love him if he knew about the magic? Maybe Kay knew another way?

Merlin mustered up a smile. “We’ll get through this.”

Arthur pushed the covers of his bed down and curled up into it. Merlin didn’t stay. He’d blown him a kiss and collected his clothing. Merlin hadn’t said it back and Arthur hadn’t tried to force it out of him.

What if Merlin didn’t love him back?

Arthur closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow he would start to have a better time at the training field.

**TBC**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes.  
> The Mark :) It activates if sexual things happen. Innocently dressing Arthur or tending his wounds isn't going to make it flare up. Eh. It's magic.


	6. Reminded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther is very different than you might expect in this chapter

 

It was not exactly subtle. Morgana had watched the entire thing happen with avid interest. Uther had stopped drinking and was working out. It was. It was amazing. Arthur was training down with Kay and Uther was trying to lose weight. They were both trying to impress the people that they loved. As he jogged past she’d nearly dropped her sewing. “Was that…”

“The King. Yes, it was.” Gwen stared.

“No hard liquor in his rooms at all?” Morgana rubbed her forehead.  
“None. He had George remove it all.” Gwen smiled.  
“And he’s kept this up for five days now?” Morgana still looked incredulous.

“Yes. He’s looking quite good if you ask me, my lady.” Gwen said serenely.

“I don’t think it’s us he’s trying to impress.” Morgana laughed. “The both of them!? Maybe there’s hope for the Kingdom yet.”

***

Kay kept barking, “Again” at him and Arthur was growing steadily tired of doing the same move. Merlin was watching and he wanted to get at least one hit in. He was starting to be able to deflect Kay’s blows at least, it was a beginning but the man wasn’t easing up on him. “Stop.” Kay stepped back. “Breathe.”

He’d taught Arthur a few techniques for channeling his anger. That was actually really helping. He found that when he approached combat with a clearer head he could analyze defensive strategy better. That’s how he’d been able to parry Kay’s blows now.

His relationship with Merlin had improved too. They couldn’t touch but there were other things they did and he liked them more than he was going to admit. It was motivation. When he got through this and won, he would be fucking Merlin senseless every night for at least a week. Maybe more. Maybe a month, maybe every night for a whole year. Maybe ten years. Arthur remembered the training. Focus, breathe. Let all the anxiety and anger slip away.

“Alright.” Kay nodded gruffly and gave a grudging compliment. “You’re improving but you need to learn how to fight from more than just the ground, Arthur. You always have your feet on it. What if you suddenly lost that? You will when you fight him. You have to learn to use everything you have at your fingertips to your advantage.” He looked towards a couple of servants who were waiting. “We’ve been fighting all week on even ground. Today I’m upping the odds. Ok, lay it out. Take ten minutes.”

Arthur opened his eyes after all that Kay just said and simply nodded. He headed over to Merlin to get some sympathy.

“You hit the ground less times today?” Merlin offered with a grin.

“Oh, ha ha” Arthur snorted. “Do something to inspire me, I think I’m about to have a bad day.”

Merlin just gave him a look. “No way in hell am I doing that in pubic, Arthur. You had more than enough inspiration this morning.”

Arthur gave him a plaintive look.

Merlin just rolled his eyes. “Concentrate on not getting so many bruises today.”

Arthur gave him another plaintive look.

“Okay fine.” Merlin sighed. He stepped back and just simply stood there for a moment. Then he gave Arthur a bright smile, slipped his tongue out slightly to wet his lips and gave Arthur an intense look.

Arthur beamed and was ready for another round with Kay.

The servants were setting up some kind of obstacle field, basically putting bumps and hills into the training grounds as well as logs and posts. Arthur took everything that came at him because in the end it wasn’t just Merlin’s honor he was fighting for it was his own. It was for Camelot and because he had to survive. He hadn’t yet asked Kay exactly how he defeated the Horned God the first time.

His father was walking towards the training fields which just meant Kay was going to get annoyed and be harder on him. He’d already heard the rumors. Uther was ‘taking his health seriously’ and Arthur had seen him eat far less than usual. If he didn’t know any better he’d suspect his father of trying to impress Sir Kay who was impossible to impress.

Uther looked quite well, his outfit was a little more form-fitting and less baggy than usual. He stood next to Merlin and watched them fighting. This of course made Merlin incredibly nervous. Uther was unpredictable and hated him.

“He’s improving.” Uther noted as if to no one in particular but Merlin was standing right there.

“Yes, sire.” Merlin couldn’t help but answer. “Sir Kay has him thinking faster.”

“Sir Kay has been in more battles than Arthur.” Uther stated. “In varied terrain.” His eyes followed the combatants. “And he fought the God before.”

“Gaius told me the story.” Merlin blurted out before he realized that he was actually talking to the King. He snapped his mouth shut. “Sorry, Sire.”

“Gaius would know. He tended Kay’s wounds.” Uther’s voice held a tone of regret. He didn’t even reprimand Merlin for speaking out of turn. “You care a lot for my son. You’re very loyal.”

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin stared at the ground.

“He is risking his life for you. He cares for you too.” Uther was stating a fact, not asking. “When this is over. Do not expect things from him. He’s a Prince of the Realm.”

“I expect nothing, Sire.” Merlin kept his eyes on the ground.

“It is your duty to serve him.” Uther stated again, a fact. “As he wishes to be.”

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin wasn’t sure what, exactly, Uther was saying.

“If you try and leave him for another or any other reason…” Uther’s voice had a low, warning note to it. “I will have you hunted down and dragged back by your hair. Even if I am dead you betray him I know people who will carry out my will. Is that clear?”  
Merlin started at the forceful nature of the King’s words. He tried hard not to be disrespectful and glare at Uther. “I will never leave him, Sire, I am his until the day I die.”

“I’m glad we had this talk.” Uther clapped Merlin’s shoulder and stalked away from him.

Merlin simply stared after him in bewilderment and asked himself: _What just happened?_

Uther stayed to watch Kay and Arthur and eventually when the lesson was over, Kay sent Arthur off and realized he wasn’t getting rid of the King today. Kay had to admit, Uther looked better now than he did when he first arrived. The man had really been trying, not that he needed to. “What do you want, Uther.”

“I wanted to tell you that you can take a ride with me. There is a few hours of daylight left. I have had the horses prepared.” The way Uther said it rankled.

Kay folded his arms and glared at the King. “You can’t leave it alone, can you? You think after all this time…” He gestured helplessly. “Uther, I…” The King looked at him then and Kay sighed. It was the look that he could never say no to. The plaintive expression, the one that both drew him in and chased him away. He wasn’t the same person. He killed so many people, he’d gone on a war against the very thing that…he clenched a fist. He could not possibly love this man still.

Uther would not beg, he would not say please. He was the King. This was not a request, this was a command. He didn’t show feeling anymore, that wasn’t him. He was Uther, feared and loved by his people. He had brought safety and peace to Camelot at a great price. He held Kay’s eyes, waiting, because he knew. It had been twenty five years but he could read Kay like a book. “Just us.” Uther said. “Like old times.”

Kay relented with a nod. “Fine.” He said hollowly. “Let me clean up a little I’ll meet you at the stables in a half an hour.” He needed time to collect himself.

***

Kay and Uther set out together alone. The King’s guards were hesitant to allow him to leave without a proper detail but the King insisted. Kay was the Greatest Knight in Camelot. They were only followed by two members of the elite guard. It had been a long time since Uther rode outside of Camelot without full backup, but it was Kay and he was not riding in the King’s colors. They rode in silence for a while and Kay wondered why there was saddlebags on Uther’s horse.

For the first part of the ride Kay wasn’t sure where they were going. Once Uther started to maneuver them to a particular place he frowned. He was going to their spot. A particular series of caves that overlooked the forest and the city. There was a ledge which was a great place to set up a campfire, they’d slept there before. Maybe he shouldn’t say anything. Maybe he should just let the night happen. God knows he hadn’t had any physical contact since the very last night they spent together.

When they got to the trail up to the cave, Uther dismounted and tied up his horse. He slung the saddlebag over his shoulder and directed the two knights to stand watch. He started climbing and didn’t look back to see if Kay was going to come. He knew Kay was right behind him. Once they got to the top, they got a fire going and Uther laid out a blanket and a bedroll and he sat down to watch the sun set over Camelot.

“Have you taken anyone else here?” Kay asked after a while.

“No.” Uther shook his head. It was their spot. Their place. Of course he would not.

“I did not want to return.” Kay stared at the fire.

“I know” Uther looked at him. “That you practiced magic.”

Kay gave him a long look. “Then you know why I cannot stay.”

“I lost everything to magic, Kay.” Uther growled under his breath. “You, Ygrayne. I had to beg you to come to Camelot for Arthur. Beg you.”

“You have your Kingdom.” Kay lifted his chin. “You have your Kingdom as you wanted it. You have Arthur, the son I could never have given you.”

That caused Uther to look away from him. It had been the source of many arguments in the past. “I have to lift the ban on magic if Arthur is going to be able to win, don’t I?”

“Yes.” Kay sighed. “I have brought the artifacts I used against the God with me, but I cannot give them to him without your consent and he cannot use them until the ban is lifted or an exception is made for defense.”

“If the ban is lifted, will you stay?”

“Don’t ask me that, Uther.” Kay said softly. “I …”

Uther moved forward and kissed him hard. Kay protested briefly but only briefly. He allowed himself to be pulled into the King’s arms and maneuvered underneath him. He stroked a hand through Kay’s hair. “I have waited twenty-five years for you to return to me. Do not think that I will let you go so easily.” He kissed him again and just as he was when he was a young man, Kay was swept away in that kiss. Uther’s tongue was insistent, demanding and desperate.

Kay felt his body tingle and come alive with every contact. Uther’s hands were…and they were. He shoved down Kay’s pants and his mouth was everywhere… and then suddenly, wrapped around him. Kay gasped and clawed at Uther’s shoulders. He was relentless with his mouth and it was driving Kay crazy. It had been a while, he knew and for Uther too. A King wouldn’t do this for just anyone. Soon he was shuddering and a great cry escaped his lips when Uther coaxed his seed out.

Uther kissed his way back up and began to remove more clothing. It was a cool night but his body was hot and he felt warm and pleasant in the King’s arms. He knew he should not be loving this so much, he knew he should not be letting this happen but he couldn’t make it stop. Whatever Uther had become, whatever Uther was now. Whatever he had done. Whatever pain he had caused. If Kay broke everything down to the man himself he knew than he was lost. He had been doomed to love Uther from the very beginning. Uther could walk through a river filled with the blood of his victims and Kay would still love him. Kay would still want him for Uther was the other half of his soul. He had been and always would be. Whatever Dark hand had twisted Uther’s heart he only had himself to blame. He had left the man. He had walked away.

So when Uther’s cock filled him he didn’t fight it. He hung on for dear life. Uther was battle-scarred, older and heavier but he was still Uther. This was his place. He should never have left. Maybe if he had stayed things might be different now. Maybe even if he had returned when Ygrayne died. “Uther!” Kay cried his name to the sky above with all the pain and sorrow that had wadded up inside of him since he’d left.

And for Uther, the sound was sweet music to his ears. He knew Kay had been with no one else and that Kay would always be his alone. He worked hard to make sure that this lasted, that he lasted. He may no longer be a young man but there was certainly nothing wrong with his sex drive. He drove hard into the man beneath him making up for the years of loneliness. Years of being without Kay, bitter, maddening years. He’d hated magic so much. Ygayne and Kay. Life was not what he’d wanted it to be and he wouldn’t let go of Kay this time. “You’re mine.” Uther told him with a soft hiss of pleasure. “You’re not leaving again. If I have to …” he thrust hard into Kay… “If I have to chain you to my side….” He thrust again and again until finally he was spent and fell heavily onto his lover.

Kay rested his head against the rock and looked away from the man above him. Uther always got what he wanted.

***

“Father is out with Kay.” Arthur flailed his hands at Merlin who was sitting across from him as they had dinner.

“Yes.” Merlin nodded. He’d been listening to Arthur go nuts about his father being alone in the forest with a man who they had just confirmed was his lover in the past.

“He’s with a man Merlin…” Arthur couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“And what am I?”

“You’re Merlin!”

Merlin laughed, “I’m a man, Arthur. I think I’ve proven _that_ to you.”

Arthur scoffed. “I still can’t believe it.” He shook his head. “Father likes men.”

“I don’t think it’s that he likes men, exactly, Arthur.” Merlin shrugged. “I think it’s just Kay. Your father does not strike me as the type of man who just has … ahem … relations with anyone. For instance, I’m well aware that I’m not the first man you’ve been with.”

Arthur flushed slightly, unsure how Merlin knew but he didn’t deny it. “My father is a cold fish. He doesn’t _have_ sex.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “We know he did with Catrina.”

“Don’t ever mention that woman’s name again.”

Arthur grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. “Well he certainly can’t say a damn thing about us now. I saw him talking to you, what did he say?”

“Er… not much.” Merlin shrugged. “He just said not to leave you. Would you like a bath now?”

Arthur snorted. “I know what I’d like but I can’t have it.”

“Arthur?”

“What?”  
“Are you mad because your father is having sex and you can’t?”

Arthur gripped his goblet, GLARED at Merlin and seriously considered throwing it at him. He hadn’t had the pleasure of throwing things at Merlin for a while now. He got to his feet and just glared. “Get out!”

“Arthur I…”

“Are you deaf? I said get out, Merlin! And it’s Prince Arthur!”

Merlin bit his lip and stood his ground. “No.”

“What?!?”  
“No, I’m not leaving, _Sire_.”

Arthur threw the goblet at him, Merlin ducked and got splashed with left over wine. “Idiot! Get out before I have you thrown out!”

“No.” Merlin backed up. “I’m not leaving until you calm down.”

“Merlin!” Arthur growled in frustration. He sank to his knees and put his head in his hands. Merlin immediately came over. “No… no don’t. I don’t want the mark to hurt you.”

“I don’t care if it does.” Merlin said. “I can take it.” He knelt down across from Arthur and took his hands away from his face. “Don’t hide from me, Arthur.”

Merlin scuttled forward and cupped Arthur’s face as the prince’s hands fell to his side. Arthur was too afraid to touch him. His eyes were watery and Merlin leaned in to kiss him.

Arthur groaned into the kiss. It was chaste and sweet and oh… he wanted more. So much more. “Merlin…” But he couldn’t, the mark would activate.

Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair gently and said the one thing he was pretty sure would get Arthur out of his mood. “I love you, Arthur. Stop worrying about your father and Kay.” He drew Arthur into his arms and held him tight for as long as he could before the mark forced him to let go.

It was long enough for Arthur to calm down and realize that for the first time Merlin had actually admitted it. Merlin loved him. This was all worth it just to hear that. “Stay with me tonight.” Arthur asked softly. “Stay here.”

“Hm… well first I’m getting you a bath.” Merlin chuckled softly, pleased that Arthur’s temper had subsided. He nodded, “I’ll stay.”

**TBC**


	7. Offered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while. It has been really hot here and I haven't been able to think much let alone write.:)  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments. Keep them coming, they make my day!

Merlin woke to find Arthur smiling at over him and shaking him gently awake and he was confused. Arthur shouldn’t be this close to him but he was. It was late at night, maybe he was dreaming. No, he wasn’t dreaming he was very much awake now. He blinked and rubbed sleep from his eyes. “Wha—“

Arthur put a finger to his lips. “Shhh”

Why did they have to be quiet? Merlin frowned in confusion. He glanced to the left side where Arthur had been when he’d fallen asleep. There were several pillows between them to avoid any nighttime mishaps and the Prince was still there. Asleep. Then who? He looked at Arthur and frowned.

Arthur offered his hand. “I want to show you something. Come.”

He was stark naked and a little ashamed to admit that he was getting used to that. The Prince was fully clothed. When he stood he seemed to step into clothes himself. He looked back on the bed, Arthur was sleeping.

“I will return you to him before he wakes.” The being who was not Arthur assured him.

Merlin felt a strange sense that he could trust that promise. He nodded and consented to follow the being. He brought Merlin through the castle and no one paid them any heed. It was as if they were walking unseen.

“Who are you?” Merlin asked as they wound up on the balcony that overlooked the infamous courtyard where many condemned lost their lives.

“You know who I am, Emrys.” The Horned God who looked like Arthur told him. “I can appear to you in any form I choose so I chose the one most appealing.” His eyes flickered and Merlin blanched. They became gold of the purest kind. Not the kind of gold that revealed sorcery. This was something more. He swept a hand towards the forest and a shimmering bridge was created in the air. He stepped up on the bridge. “I wish you to see the place I have created for you. My chosen one.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Merlin shook his head crossly. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I don’t actually want to be your chosen one. I would very much appreciate it if you buggered off and left us alone.”

“I’m sorry, Merlin, but I do not believe you understand.” Not Arthur replied. “You are coming whether you like it or not.”

Merlin felt himself moving and there was no magic of his that could defend against it.

“I am God. You are a Sorcerer. My power is greater than yours.” The God smirked. He waited for Merlin to step onto the bridge and followed behind him. The bridge began to pull them both away from Camelot.

Merlin couldn’t help but be thrilled by the magic. Camelot looked so far away as he gazed over his shoulder at the white towers. “Why did you choose me?”

“Your power will add to mine.” The God was amused by the question. “And you do not know your own appeal. You are beautiful, my dear Merlin.”

“I am not your dear anything and do not touch me.” Merlin shook away from the God’s hold. He immediately fell from the bridge. Luckily the God grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him back on. “You are taking me against my will. Why should I believe anything you say?”

“You will learn to trust me.” The God leaned forward. His breath was heavy against Merlin’s neck, his arm held fast. He even –smelled- like Arthur. Merlin shuddered. “When you become mine, I will give you anything you want.” When, not if. Merlin scowled.

The shimmering bridge let them off at a meadow beyond the forest. The God grinned at Merlin’s confusion. “Do you know that humans only see what they want to see?” The God reached down and picked up a handful of dirt. His eyes had returned to Arthur’s blue but they were crystalline and flecked with gold. He flung the dirt across the meadow and it sparkled in the night air. The sparkles became little lights and they began to illuminate the entire area. Before his very eyes a grand palace formed as though it had been there for centuries. There were waterfalls, pools and gardens, tall white spires, colors of red and blue. There was food, luscious fruit, rare meats, fluffy bread, and drink. There were people too. Their skin was bronze and they were servants and guests. They bowed to Merlin as they passed.

“You will be the master here.” The God smiled. It was overwhelming and all the riches any man would ever dream of. He brought Merlin to the living area and showed a grand bed that seemed to be made of the clouds themselves. Merlin yawned when he saw it. He took Merlin through the castle to grounds where he saw strange and rare beasts. All protected in the realm. “They could come to you for protection. You could bring the last dragons here. I would protect you and them.” The God could tell Merlin’s eyes were becoming a little enchanted. He drew his fingers up and down the young man’s arm and smiled seductively at him. “And you could have this body whenever you wanted it.” He stepped back and lounged against a wall. “When Arthur loses to me, and he will, I will bring you here. You can save him, Merlin. That is what I have come to offer you this night. Choose to come here of your own volition and Camelot’s Prince will be spared.”

He reached over and grabbed Merlin’s shoulder. “Make me wait until that day… and you will deal with the real me.” He suddenly changed and Merlin cried out in terror at the visage before him. He cringed back as the God grabbed his shirt. He surged to his true height, tall with great vicious antlers protruding from his head. His face was bestial with a snout for a nose and long teeth. His ears were twisted against his head and His hair was long and scraggly, knotted into ancient braids. His skin was leathery and riddled with runes. He held up one hand and the fingers were huge. He grabbed Merlin by the throat as the young man struggled and took his other hand so that the warlock could feel the unnatural huge size of him. Merlin shuddered it would split him in two.

Merlin cried with rage and tried to wrestle free. “Let go of me!”

The God turned him around and plastered him face first into the wall. Merlin’s magic seemed to be useless against him. He laughed and saliva dripped from his long tongue. “I’ll leave you with a reminder of my offer.” The God pressed Merlin against the wall and let him feel that huge cock against his ass. He lowered his jaws and Merlin screamed.

***

“Merlin…. Merlin wake up.” Arthur shook him. “It’s me. You’re bleeding.” He tore some of the white sheet from his bed and put pressure on the wound.

He was lying on the floor of Arthur’s chambers. There was no way to hope that it had all been a nightmare. The God had bitten his shoulder and blood was seeping through his shirt. “Arthur?” He gazed in fear at the Prince and scrambled away from him. “Prove it’s you!!” Merlin brought his hand up to the wound and blanched at the blood. It wasn’t bad but it was still mortifying. The idea of submitting to it. He just couldn’t.

“Of course it’s me!” Arthur glared at him indignantly. He was only in his small things and Merlin had come back and promptly collapsed on the floor of his bedroom waking him up. “You utter idiot! Where did you go?”

“Oh …. Oh…” Merlin shuddered and tried to block out the memory of the God’s hands on his shoulders. “He came to me again.”

“The Horned God did this?” Arthur’s face contorted in rage. “I’ve had enough of this THING! I can’t believe he bit you! There has to be some way of protecting you.” His eyes were bright and he longed to draw Merlin into his arms and just hold him there. He wanted to smash something. He wanted to scream. Above all, he wanted Merlin and he could not have him. It was driving him mad.

“He offered me a chance to save your life, Arthur.” Merlin got some water and began to clean his own wound. “He said if I went with him now he would spare you.”

Arthur snatched the rag from his fingers and helped him. This kind of thing, they could do.

“Do you have that little faith in me, Merlin?” Arthur pressed his lips together and glared at his friend.

“Of course not, I just…” Merlin shuddered. He could not very well tell Arthur about what the beast had said. That if he didn’t take the deal and Arthur lost he would make Merlin suffer his real form. Like Arthur he was tired of being powerless. It was time for his magic to be useful. “How would you feel if I… there might be a way. I’d have to talk to Gaius and maybe he knows a spell to help me.”

“Magic.” Arthur gritted his teeth. “Is forbidden in Camelot, Merlin.” He helped secure a bandage in place over the wound. “I know Gaius used to practice but it is unfair to ask him such things. We’ll get through this ourselves, Merlin. Magic is dangerous and unpredictable. You know that. Look what it’s done to you.” He indicated Merlin’s leg. “I don’t want to give my father any more excuses to want to execute you.” The look in Arthur’s eyes made Merlin’s eyes prickle with tears. “Merlin, tell me you have faith in me, in us. Swear to me that you’re not thinking about accepting the God’s offer.”

Merlin gazed into Arthur’s eyes and smiled at him. Arthur fought with his heart and had more courage than any man he knew. Arthur was strong and brave and loved him. He still couldn’t believe that. It hurt that he couldn’t accept magic yet but he was proud that the Prince was going to give his all. How could Merlin do anything less than that when Arthur put everything on the line for him? He brushed Arthur’s cheek gently with his knuckles. “I have faith in you. I know you will do whatever it takes to win. I promise you that I am not considering the God’s offer.”

That was the smile Arthur was looking for. It was the smile that gave him wings. It made him invincible when he saw himself through Merlin’s eyes.

***

Kay woke with a start and winced. His body ached. He was sleeping on the bedroll and it was sometime later that night. He didn’t know how many hours passed, he only knew that he was sore and Uther had happened. The thing he’d vowed NOT to happen had happened, so easily! _How could he have been so stupid?_ He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at the brooding silhouette of the King. Uther was awake and staring at the dying fire. Kay turned on his side, he didn’t want to look at the King. His King. The one that should have been better than this. The same man who had ordered the deaths of innocents and killed the dragons. Somehow all of his clothes had been removed and he was naked under the blanket. He could still feel Uther’s seed within him. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

“I know you’re awake.” Uther said after a time.

Kay sighed and turned around to face the King. As the dying fire laid long the shadows he looked up and shivered. The dark coils of the night wrapped around him and made him look almost demonic. He could hardly recognize the boy he knew. He could no longer see the wide smile that used to make his heart quicken and the brilliant sparkle in his eyes whenever Kay secretly showed him a new spell. Kay had never been very public about his magic. Uther was the only one he showed and Uther had betrayed the very thing that had created a special bond between them. That bond was dashed to pieces, ripped apart years ago when Uther had ordered Kay to set Ygrayne free so that he could have her. “What do you want me to say, Uther?”

Uther frowned and looked at him. “You’re staying this time.” It wasn’t a request.

“No, Uther.” Kay shook his head. “I’m here to train Arthur. I will give him the things he needs to defeat the God. I will prepare him as much as I can, but I _will not_ stay with you. This…” He gestured about. “Was a mistake.”

“I could force you.” Uther scowled darkly. “I just might if you keep acting like this. Like there is no longer anything between us.”

“You could try.” Kay shrugged. He rested his arms on his knees as he sat up. “I’m leaving after Beltane and Arthur’s quest is won.” He fixed his eyes on the King, defiant.

Uther sighed and looked down again. This time he looked less like a demon and _almost_ like a vulnerable aging man. “I don’t want to fight with you but I don’t want you to leave.”

Kay reached for his shirt and dragged it on. “You have yet to prove to me that you are worth staying for, Uther. You have done nothing to make me think you are anything but a vicious, cruel tyrant who is willing to execute children for who they are.” He found his pants and eased into them. He saw Uther’s face turn from vulnerability to anger in an instant. “You haven’t even said anything about love. You used my love against me to satisfy your lust tonight.”

“Those children would have grown up and risen against me!” Uther thundered. “The law does not discriminate against age.”

Kay scoffed at him. “That is no excuse. That is paranoia and injustice. You spoke last night about lifting the ban on magic just so your son could win against a God. What makes your son better than anyone else’s son, Uther? Many parents would kill to save their own flesh and blood with magic, but you have made that impossible.” He buckled on his boots and stood. “You know that I have items of magic and if they were found upon me I would be executed. You know and yet you exclude me from this law. You knew I would bring them!” Kay flung his hands up for a moment to emphasize his displeasure. “You had to have known!”

Uther rose as well. He was clothed himself. He advanced on Kay but the other man held his ground. “As did you know I would not kill you!”

Kay grabbed his sword belt and drew out his weapon. “Stand back, Uther.”

Uther smirked and stepped forward. “You can’t kill me either.” He stood and let Kay hold his sword right to his heart. “Go ahead and rid Camelot of the great Tyrant.” The King sneered at him. “You have the opportunity that no one else has. I won’t fight you.” He ripped open his shirt so that the metal of Kay’s sword was touching his skin. “Run me through for all these things you say are crimes, Kay. Run. Me. Through.”

Kay’s breath came sharp in his lungs as Uther practically dared him to kill him. He wanted to avenge all of those people who had died. He wanted to hate Uther for everything that he had done and for all that he was. He gave a frustrated shout as he pulled back and thrust the sword forward. But the blade never connected against Uther’s flesh, he flung it to the ground and balled his fists at his sides. He hated himself and was pretty sure that all of magic hated him right now as well. He fell to his knees and gave an anguished cry.

Uther took the steps needed to close the distance between them. He drew Kay close and cradled the man’s head against his stomach. The moon had come out sometime ago and shone down upon them. This gave the shadows around the King new light to distort as the embers of the fire grew cold. The night air became stale as Uther’s fingers stroked his hair.

“I love you still.” Uther stated as fact, without passion. His voice was hard and rough as he spoke. “I always have. You cut a piece of my heart away when you left.” Kay just knelt there with his arms sort of slack at his sides. His head resting against the King. “Ygrayne gave me joy for a time, and Arthur does every day when I see him excel. But that piece of my heart has always been gone, like a festering wound. If you leave again I think you might as well just cut out the rest of my heart.”

They did not speak anymore that night. Kay refused to talk and Uther had said everything he wanted to say. They made their way back to Camelot the next morning and many speculative glances were sent their way. By this time the rumors had begun again. There were those who still lived there who knew of their past. Kay left Uther at the steps of the castle and went directly to the inn to wash up and get ready for training without a backwards glance at the King. Kay strode through the courtyard and shuddered slightly when he thought he could hear the echoes of screams. He could have avenged them all that night but he let love rule his head. He was not ashamed. No man should kill an unarmed man in cold blood. It was not the way of a true Knight.

**TBC**


	8. Blamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Enjoy  
> Thanks so much for all the lovely comments. Glad people are liking it!

Arthur sat on the end of his bed and twisted his mother’s silver ring around his finger. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten to put a shirt on, he was just waiting out of habit. Merlin always came to dress him in the morning, that’s what he did and Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way. Before they declared feelings and everything happened this was the moments of the day he most looked forward to. It had been both torture and all that he needed. Merlin’s long fingers would brush over his body and sometimes rub his neck. He would receive massages now and again. He didn’t want anyone else to touch him like that. He just wanted Merlin and he’d waited too late. He’d never forgive himself for that. His insecurities had resulted in Merlin being the target of a God. If he’d just said something, done something different. He glanced up, startled. Merlin had been standing there for some time and he cleared his throat.

“Arthur, are you alright?” Merlin leaned against one of the dressers in his bedroom.

“No.” Arthur shook his head as he met Merlin’s eyes. “I…”

“You’re blaming yourself aren’t you?” Merlin asked quietly, he pushed away from the dresser and went to find a shirt. He shook one out and draped it over his arm.

Arthur made a wordless noise and rested his hands on his knees. “How isn’t it my fault? He wouldn’t have been attracted to you if I had told you sooner.”  
  
Merlin laughed softly, “I was just as much to blame, Arthur. I didn’t exactly give you any hints.” He made a lifting motion and Arthur obediently raised his arms. “I was kind of…” His cheeks tinted. “Saving myself for when it was really worth it. I wanted my first time to be with someone special.” He looked at Arthur under his lashes as he slid the shirt down over Arthur’s chest.

The Prince shivered slightly when his thumb accidentally brushed a nipple. “It’s not dumb.”

“Do you know what I want to do right now?” Merlin pulled down the shirt and arranged it properly.

“Probably something similar to what I want to do.” Arthur swallowed. This was worse than torture. He knew what he was feeling was mutual but they couldn’t consummate the need for each other. He looked at Merlin’s neck, the bite was covered by his ever present neckerchief. “Feeling any better?”  
  
“Gaius put something on it that will take care of any scaring.” Merlin grumbled and sat down next to Arthur. They were barely touching and yet still close enough for him to feel. “Arthur, if we used magic, we’d have protection against him. Is there… can you talk to your father?” He shifted uncomfortably. “Please, I don’t…” He fought against it but he shuddered involuntarily. “I’d rather be dead than let him take me. I’d rather be in pain the entire time you took me. I’d rather die in your arms then spend another second with him.”

“Merlin…” Arthur ached to hold him. It was his first instinct to say no again but the look of fear in Merlin’s eyes when he mentioned the God stabbed him right in the gut. He sighed and looked down at the floor again. “He won’t agree. I’ll try and talk to him, try and get him to make an exception.”

Merlin heaved a sigh. “I can’t even kill myself. If I do he’ll wreck vengeance on Camelot. Ugh.” He jumped to his feet and straightened. “Arthur, you need to convince him. We need magic for this. There’s no other way.”

“Kay defeated him.” Arthur argued.

“Arthur look between the lines for once!” Merlin threw up his hands at the Prince. “Kay defeated the God because he used magic somehow while fighting, I’m not sure how but there’s no way a man defeats a God without it. He has magic and Uther knows it. Why else would he have stayed away all these years?”

Arthur eyed Merlin with a dangerous look in his eyes. “My father would not ask a sorcerer to train me.”

Merlin lifted his chin defiantly. “He clearly doesn’t practice anymore, Arthur. He’s a Knight first and a good one, the best really, better than you.”

Arthur grunted and made a face.

“Arthur, he had you on your arse so many times I thought you’d get a permanent bruise.” Merlin adjusted his shirt collar. “But you’re getting better at defending against him.” He ignored the warning pain and pressed himself against Arthur. “For me, Arthur? For us. For this?”

When Merlin’s lips met his Arthur couldn’t help but open his mouth against it. He knew it would cause his love pain but he responded and it was over too soon. “For us.” Arthur nodded and savored the taste of Merlin’s lips. He hated seeing the look of excruciating pain that Merlin couldn’t hide and immediately but distance between them. He turned and left Merlin in his chambers as he walked off to find his father, determined to talk to him.

Merlin watched him go and clenched his fist. He’d never felt powerless and he hated this feeling. His magic was useless against the God now but what if there was something that could enhance it? He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. Maybe the druids would know? He’d have to pay them a visit without anyone knowing he was gone.

***

Uther was having breakfast alone as usual when Arthur found him. He looked a little moody and sleep-deprived, not a good combination but he also looked determined as though he had spent a great deal of time thinking.

“Father.” Arthur bowed to him and took a seat and cleared his throat. Morgana was not present.  “Bad night?”

“You know very well sleeping on the ground doesn’t do much for my back.” Uther snorted at him. It was common knowledge now that the King did not spend the night at the castle.

“I need to talk to you.” Arthur eyed the servants. “Alone.”

Uther gestured for the servants to depart. “What’s on your mind?”

“The Horned God cannot be defeated by steal and brawn alone.” Arthur wasn’t all that hungry so kind of just picked at the food. “Did you know this when you sent for Kay?”

“Yes.” Uther said after several moments. He did not look directly at Arthur.

“Then why did you send for Kay if you knew it was hopeless?”

“Because it isn’t hopeless Arthur.” Uther dropped his knife and fork and glared at his son. “Kay did defeat him.”

“How father? How did Kay defeat the Horned God?”

Uther took a deep breath and looked directly at his son. “Sir Kay was and is the greatest knight that I have ever known, Arthur. I chose him to fight for me as my champion but we both knew there was a chance he was going to his death. Without his skill as a fighter he would never have succeeded. Unfortunately a mortal man has never won against a God. He wore a token of my love, the Druids gave him a sword that could pierce any armor and armor that withstand a magical attack. The token would give him courage, the sword would give him the means to get through the God’s defenses and the armor would give him a fighting chance and the speed to match a God’s. All the rest he had to do on his own.”

“Your love.” Arthur swallowed, it was hard to take but that’s what his father said. Merlin had been right. “Kay used magic.”

“Yes. It was not outlawed back then.” Uther reminded him.

Arthur gazed at his father, stomach churning. Uther knew Kay had used magic. “Merlin has asked me to talk to you, Father. He is ready to give away his life for me to save mine. I can see it in his eyes. The God gave him another choice.”

“He is a servant, that’s his duty.” Uther looked at his son with a hardening expression. “You should tell him he would be honored to do so and send him on his way.”

Before he could say anything in retaliation and leap to his feet Uther put up his hand and forced Arthur back into his chair.

“You will not, however.” Uther continued. “Because you love him. Losing him would cut your heart out. If you lost him you would become a man with only part of his heart to give. Your world would become cold no matter what you did to warm yourself. You would find peace for a time in a wonderful woman you loved but he would always haunt you. I would not wish that life upon you.”

“Father…” Arthur gazed at him, not understanding.

“I have decided that it is time to change the laws against magic. It is our weakness and the other Kingdoms see it as a means to undermine us. We need to figure out how to control it. I have asked Giaus to be the leading authority in this Great Matter.” Uther stated and let go of Arthur’s arm to start to put a bit of food on his plate. Not as much as usual, he was trying to lose weight.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth. That was a thing he’d never thought he’d hear his father say. “Why?” He folded his arms across his chest.

“Because I do not want you to have to deal with him leaving you. He will because he loves you and knows you cannot defeat the God. He will sacrifice himself for you.” Uther took a sip of his wine and studied Arthur carefully.

Arthur had a sneaking suspicion Uther was right. Merlin would. He sighed. “Did you love Kay as much as I love Merlin?”

Uther cut into some eggs and looked at Arthur. “I do.”

Arthur’s brows knitted together as he tried to fathom what his father was saying. “Will he stay with you?”

“No.” Uther shook his head. “I hurt him too much and I am no longer the man he loved. You have a chance, Arthur. You’re my only son and all I want is your happiness and you to live.”

Arthur could have sworn he saw a flash of pain in Uther’s eyes.

“Father, I’m sure if you…” He didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t deny being afraid. Magic was terrifying and powerful and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to deal with it.

Uther shook his head, “No. Kay made himself very clear this morning. He’s only here for you. So you go down to him and do everything he tells you to. Everything. By this afternoon, the ban on magic will be lifted. We will learn how to control the magic in Camelot and not to be afraid.”

Then Uther reached over and took his sons arm. He clasped it fondly and gave Arthur a ghost of a smile. “I don’t want you to inherit a land that fears us, Arthur. You should have a land that loves you and you should understand everything in that land.” Once this was all done, he could, of course find a reason to ban magic again, after all.

Arthur had the strongest suspicion that if Kay had never returned to Camelot Uther would not be saying the words he had.

***

To say that he was stunned was an understatement. Merlin just … stared … at Gaius. “You’re having me on…”

“No, it’s the truth, I think, but I’m not certain.” Gaius rolled his shoulders. “Uther called me to his chambers not long after he and Kay returned. I’m not certain that he understands exactly what the implications of this is going to be. It has to be done very carefully. He wants to do it immediately.”

“Arthur said he was going to talk to him about magic this morning, I never dreamed…” Merlin rubbed his forehead. “Is this real? Is this really happening?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Merlin. I suggest you say nothing about yourself for a little while longer.” Gaius patted his hand.

Merlin couldn’t believe it. Uther was lifting the ban on magic. It was clear to him why but… Uther was lifting the ban on magic! There was something weird going on here because the Dragon kept telling him it would be Arthur who would be responsible for bringing about the freedom of his people, not Uther. Of course, Kilgarrah always spoke in riddles.

***

Arthur walked into the training field with mixed feelings that morning. The man who was training him wasn’t all that he seemed. Sir Kay was practicing while waiting. Did the man never sleep? He stopped when he saw Arthur and sheathed his sword. He couldn’t help but have a little attitude. This man was the person his father loved? This man? Arthur looked at him with a slight grimace. This man wouldn’t forgive his father? This man could have come back after his mother died and maybe Uther wouldn’t have gone as crazy as he did with the war on magic.

“I can see you’re thinking too hard, Sire.” Sir Kay got ready for their first warm up. “Don’t let your anger influence your attacks.”

“Father says I’m to do everything you tell me.” Arthur said in a clipped tone.

“You’ve come a long way in the past week, Sire.” Kay regarded him with a nod. “But you still let your temper rile you too quickly.”

Arthur wasn’t sure what he was feeling as they began to fight. His father had suddenly turned from being adamant about magic being the most evil thing ever to lifting the ban and wanting Arthur to be loved and not feared. It didn’t make any sense and he wasn’t sure if he could trust it to last. His father could be unpredictable at times and he was worried this was one of those times. He’d been brought up his entire life to believe that magic and those who practiced it were evil and always easily corrupted. Now Uther was telling him to try and understand it?! He wasn’t sure that was possible. He knew that there were some people who used it for good. He knew that, but he didn’t know what place magic had in Camelot anymore after all the hatred and death. Merlin wanted him to use magic to defeat the God, he could get behind that but accepting magic in Camelot? He wondered if his father was going too far too quickly.

They fought for an hour before Kay decided to stop the training. “You’re distracted.” Kay reprimanded him. “Sire, stop.” He commanded.

Arthur did so, panting.

“You can’t be distracted when you fight this thing, you will need to focus.” Kay frowned at him. “Talk to me.” He waved them both over to a private area where people couldn’t over hear them. “What’s on your mind?”

“You and my father.” Arthur admitted after mopping the sweat from the back of his neck.

Kay pressed his lips together and folded his arms across his chest. “What do you want to know?”

Arthur wasn’t even sure what question to ask. He looked at Kay’s face and his eyes and tried to find the answers there but Kay was good at being impassive when he wanted to be. “I know he’s done some terrible things.” Arthur began. “And this is none of my affair…”

“You’re right it’s not.” Kay smirked.

“Do you love my father?” Arthur blurted out.

Kay did not look surprised at the question. “Yes.”

“I love Merlin.” Arthur declared. “I love him unconditionally. I don’t care that he’s a servant. I would move the sun for him if I could. Were he to disappear I would scour the land for him, turn over every stone. That’s how much I love him. I cannot imagine life without him. You. You say you love my father but I don’t believe it.”

Kay remained impassive. “It’s not that simple, Sire.”

“It is that simple!” Arthur argued. “You left him. I would never leave Merlin and he would never leave me. Now you’re back and you’re going to hurt my father again!”

Kay almost laughed since it was the other way around. Instead he snorted. “You don’t know anything about it, Sire.”

“You’re right I don’t!” Arthur nearly shouted.

“Are you done?” Kay wondered.

Arthur sighed and nodded.

“First, what happens between myself and your father is between us and has nothing to do with you. It was long before you were born. Second, I stayed away from your father out of respect for your mother, then I stayed away because of the ban on magic. He knew what I was and yet he expected me to return to Camelot.” Kay shrugged and did not fail to notice that Arthur looked pained as soon as he’d spoken. “He knew I could not and would not. I only came this time for you and Merlin. Your father and I are not star-crossed lovers, Sire. It was not meant to be but nor will I be his enemy.” Kay sighed and put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “By now I expect he told you about what I used to defeat the God. Yes?” Arthur nodded and Kay continued speaking firmly. “We had that discussion last night. The token you will need from Merlin but I have the other two. They are only waiting for when Uther makes his move. You will prevail, Arthur. I am here to make sure of that but I am not here to live happily ever after with your father. Surely you can understand that?”

“Not really,” Arthur shook his head. “But I accept it.”

“Then draw your sword, we have a lot of work to do today.”

**TBC**


	9. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times.  
> >:) Also: I'm going to a convention. May not be able to update anything until Sunday/Monday.  
> Thanks so much for the comments they mean a lot to me!

Merlin shivered. He was standing outside on the battlements looking over the courtyard one night after dinner. There was one thing he could do but how in the world was he going to be able to explain that? He paced up and down. He had to get the stupid mark off his leg and figure out how to release himself. Having Arthur fighting for him like he was a damsel in distress was ego-bruising. He didn’t like how his magic was being overpowered by the Gods. He was considering going to the crystal cave to see if there was anything there that could boost his magic and erase the mark but how would he explain leaving to Arthur? Arthur still didn’t know about the magic. He knew Gaius had spent most of the day with Geoffrey and Uther and were still closeted with the revision of the anti-magic laws.

Arthur had ranted about it quite a bit that day when they had dinner in Arthur’s chambers. Arthur was sure his father was only doing it for his sake and felt like it was favoritism and hypocrisy at its worst. He was furious with his father for bending only when his son’s life was in danger after all this time. And Arthur feared the reprisals. What would mages do if they knew they could practice now? Magic was still evil, still dangerous. People could still be corrupted by it. Kay had shown him the items that would help him against the God and he didn’t like it at all. He’d accepted the challenge because he wanted to fight on his own. It was always like that with Arthur, he always had something to prove. He even wanted to prove his love for Merlin. He’d tried to get Merlin’s opinion on magic that was always a topic he quickly skirted around.

That he didn’t have to prove. He’d proved it long ago they’d just never gotten to the admitting feelings and mutual attraction stage until it was too late. Arthur had risked his life to save him when he was poisoned a few years ago and Merlin had loved him ever since and when push came to shove Arthur had come through. Now it was Merlin’s time to come through, to do something. Merlin wrapped his arms around his chest as he stood there, thinking. It was really cold that night.

“You look like you’re making a decision.” A voice came from the shadows. Sir Kay had somehow found him. He removed his coat and draped it around Merlin’s shoulders like any gallant Knight would.

“I need to go do something but I can’t tell Arthur what it is.” Merlin nodded. “He might think I’ve left to save him but I have to get rid of this mark.”

“Is there some reason you have to go alone?” Kay folded his arms.

Merlin tilted his head slightly to look over at Kay. “What are you suggesting?”

“You can disguise whatever you have to do as a training exercise. The three of us will go. I will continue to train Arthur. At some point, Merlin, you are going to have to tell him.” Kay said in a matter-of-fact tone that made him cringe.

“Tell him?”

“You have to trust Arthur, Merlin. If he finds out what you’re hiding from someone else he’ll be hard pressed to forgive you.” Kay didn’t even explain how he knew what he knew and Merlin didn’t deny or confirm anything. “Perhaps you can show him, ease him into it on this trip. You are who you are, Merlin, you can’t hide forever. If you truly love Arthur you need to trust him as well.”

“Uther won’t like it if you leave with me. It’ll take a few days to get to the Valley of Kings.”

Kay shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uther’s lived without me for twenty-five years, Merlin. He can live without me for three more days. It’ll take them that long to go over the laws anyway.”

“How can you love Uther?” Merlin blinked up at the man.

“How can you love Arthur?” Kay countered. Neither of them truly had an answer but Kay had an idea. “Our relationships are similar. When Uther was a young man he was much like Arthur. I was his best friend. Do not go do this by yourself, Merlin. Let us help you.”

Merlin gazed out at the night sky as the shadows in the distance played over the trees. He usually did everything on his own and now for the first time in a long time there was someone to help him. Could he truly trust Arthur? Was Kay right about him? “Alright.” He nodded finally. “I need to get this mark off and find something to enhance my magic. There is someone in the Valley of Kings who can help me.”

“Then that is where we shall go.” Kay nodded and strode away. “I shall prepare to leave tomorrow. You should go to Arthur.”

Merlin watched him go with an open mouth as he tried to take in just what had happened. Kay had also forgotten his jacket. Merlin’s shoulders slumped slightly as he hurried off to Arthur’s rooms. Arthur would just about be ready to settle down for the night and sleep. He’d be expecting him to help get ready for bed.

As usual he never was that good about knocking and he simply entered. “Arthur?”

Arthur eyed him. He closed the book he was reading and frowned. “Why are you wearing Kay’s jacket?”

“Uh, I was cold?” Merlin shrugged out of it. “Honestly, nothing to get upset about. I was just talking to him.” He went to retrieve Arthur’s nightshirt from the dresser.

“You were gone for a few hours, I wasn’t sure if you’d be back tonight.” Arthur went from frown to pout and he tapped the table slightly.

Merlin smirked and gave him a teasing grin. “No need to worry. Who knows what would happen if I let you get ready for bed on your own.”

“Shut up.” Arthur muttered.

“At least now I know why you always insisted upon it.” Merlin tossed his shirt on the bed and walked over to the desk.

Arthur’s cheeks went a little flushed. “ _Mer_ lin…”

“You wanted my hands on you.” Merlin grinned.

“Mmmm.” Arthur said non-committedly.

“Let’s get these off then.” Merlin made a ‘get up’ motion with his hands. When he was dressing and undressing Arthur were some of the only times that Arthur did everything he asked. He pulled off the jacket and put it down. The belt came next, then the shirt. It was routine now. Merlin smiled when Arthur was standing there shirtless. It was a sight he’d become accustomed too but still no less awed by. “Arthur there’s something I need to do.” His gaze slipped downwards and noticed the Prince was already bulging against his trousers. He should really set that free. “I need your help and Kay’s also offered to come with us.”

“Hmmm.” One of Arthur’s fingers hooked Merlin’s neckerchief and drew it around so he could untie it and toss it to the side. He gazed at the pale flesh of Merlin’s neck and frowned at the healing wound. “What are we doing?”

“Eh…” Merlin wished he didn’t have to make stuff up. Kay was right, someday he was going to have to confess. “There may be a way I can remove the mark but it’s dangerous. There’s a place in the Valley of Kings and a man who can be found there. Gaius said he might have a way. Kay said it was a good opportunity to see you outside of the tournament ground. So um… we can leave tomorrow?”

Arthur gestured with his hand indicating what he was really interested in at this point.

Merlin sighed and shrugged out of his thinner jacket, paused for a minute and then pulled off his shirt.

“Touch your nipples.” Arthur said softly, “I’ve been thinking about them for the past hour..”

“Arthur…”

Arthur drank in the sight of Merlin’s pale chest… and his tight pert nipples. “Merlin?” He looked from them to Merlin’s eyes, licked his lips and looked down again. “Just… sit right there…” He pulled his chair out and stood back.

“Arthur, I’m trying to talk to you.” Merlin eyed him indignantly.

At Arthur’s pout he sighed.

Merlin dropped into the chair and stretched his legs out. “These things?” He spread his fingers out and lightly drew his thumb over one.

“God, yes…” Arthur rasped. He unlaced his trousers and got down on his knees. “Just…rub them… and your hands. Touch your body. Imagine my hands… my tongue. If I could Merlin, I know what I’d be doing right now. Right this very minute. Can you guess what?”

Clearly Arthur wasn’t in the mood to talk and all coherent thoughts that had been in Merlin’s brain suddenly flew out of it and went straight to his cock. His eyes were riveted on Arthur.

“I…think I have an idea…” Merlin rasped. He brought up his other hand nervously pinched his nipples in a way that he thought Arthur wanted. They were sensitive… surprisingly, or perhaps it was just that his entire body was tingling from anticipation.

“Keep doing that.” Arthur commanded in a mock no-nonsense tone. He drew out his cock set it free to breathe.

It was already hard and Merlin zeroed in on it. He wanted that more than he cared to admit. He wanted lick it all the way from the base to the tip and roll it into his mouth like he’d read about in some of the more interesting books in Geoffrey’s library. He wondered if he should tell Arthur and decided to give as much as he was getting. “Do you know what *I* want to do with my tongue?”

Arthur’s eyes opened wide and round as he stroked his cock. “Hmmm. How about you tell me?” He gave Merlin a challenging look.

He might have gone a little too far because sex was one thing, actually talking about it was another. Merlin flushed and bit his lip and lost all of that cheekiness when he realize what he’d got himself into. “Erm…” He laughed nervously since he’d just got a bit bolder than what he was used to. After a moment or two of that annoying, challenging look he met the look. “I bet my tongue could do a better job than your hands.”

Arthur’s lips spread into a grin and he began to pull his cock in earnest. “You never cease to amaze me with your knowledge of a subject you haven’t done before.”

“I do read, Arthur.” Merlin smirked. “Have you ever had anyone… y’know, mouth… ahem?” He was getting quite hard himself as he watched Arthur. His hands roamed as instructed and he imagined it was Arthur’s hands on him, Arthur’s tongue.

“Yes, of course I have. I’m the Prince of Camelot, Merlin.” Arthur laughed softly. “Not often, though. Just keep doing that. I don’t’ want you to…” he blushed again. “I just want you to watch me and do what I told you.”

“This is taking being a Prat to a whole new level, you know.” Merlin said with a scoff. Like he needed to be reminded that Arthur was the Prince of Camelot.

Arthur laughed and began to buck his hips into his hand and Merlin shut up even without being told to. He drank in the sight. Arthur was beautiful, all golden and sweaty with exertion. He braced one hand against the floor, knees slightly bent and just worked himself up and up to that point of no return. He whimpered Merlin’s name and it was the hottest thing Merlin had ever seen and he almost came just from that alone. Finally Arthur’s mouth opened and he cried out… Merlin watched his seed spill and leave a trail on his stomach and drips on the floor.

“Arthur…” Merlin whispered. He wanted badly to pull his own cock free.

Arthur smiled, panted and cleaned himself. “Now you…” He rested his hands on his knees and watched while Merlin fumbled with his pants and made short work of it. He was not nearly as gorgeous as Arthur was or as… much of an exhibitionist. It didn’t take him long he didn’t have much control after seeing Arthur do –that- in front of him. After Merlin was spent and cleaned himself up Arthur got to his feet and came as close as he dared. He reached over and could not stop himself from running his fingers through Merlin’s hair. “I needed that badly, Merlin. I’ve had a day and I just wanted you.”

Merlin dared touch Arthur’s chest briefly and pulled away when he started to feel the pain. “Stop…” He shifted so they were no longer touching. “Er… ah… crap. Arthur.” He breathed heavily and valiantly strove to catch his breath.

Arthur’s face fell and he scowled at the reminder of the mark. He picked up a pitcher in frustration and hurdled it across the room.

“Hey…” Merlin sighed as Arthur braced himself against the table, fists clenched. “Listen. What I was um… saying earlier before we got … ahem… distracted. There may be a way to get rid of it.”

Arthur looked over at him, hope glistened in his eyes. “How?”

“I need to go to the Valley of Kings. There’s a man there, he might be able to help me according to Gaius. Kay said he would go with me and use it as a chance to train you outside of the training grounds. It’s a dangerous journey.”

“You talked to Kay first?” Arthur’s lip jutted out and Merlin just wanted to reach over and push it back into a smile.

“Er.. ran into him first after I found out.” Merlin tried one of his trademark smiles to get Arthur into a better mood. “We leave tomorrow morning?”

“Okay.” Arthur said after a moment. “Tomorrow it is.”

Merlin looked at him in surprise. “Thank you.” He had expected some kind of argument but Arthur had just nodded. He got up to pick up Arthur’s sleepshirt and Arthur scoffed at him.

“Bedtime, Merlin.” Arthur headed over to bed and Merlin helped him pull down the duvet and watched him get in. Arthur rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

Merlin blew out the candles and climbed in. He set a pillow between them and watched Arthur make himself comfortable. It was a comfort to be close to Arthur but it hurt not to be held by him. Arthur closed his eyes then opened them again. He also didn’t like lying. He was tired of lying. “What is it?” He grunted. “You’ve got that look.”

“WHAT look?” Merlin scratched his head.

“It’s the face you make when you’re thinking too hard, _Mer_ lin. You know, when I’m finally able to have you, you’re not going to be able to think for a week. I don’t like that look.” Arthur stated arrogantly. “Out with it.”

“I’m just tired, Arthur.” Merlin looked away. He didn’t have anything he wanted to tell Arthur and he certainly didn’t want to tell him anything about the magic. Not yet. On the road? Maybe. Kay said to ease him into it, maybe he was right. “And I wish I could sleep in your arms.”

“Soon.” Arthur promised him. He let it go as he usually did and didn’t press too much. “Go to sleep, we have a long ride tomorrow.”

Merlin waited until he could hear Arthur’s steady breathing and allowed himself to drift off.

***

Kay had not wanted to do it but he also didn’t want Uther to get upset that they were leaving for a few days and this was the smoothest way to make it happen without incident. That was why he found himself knocking on the King’s chamber at the same time as Merlin went to Arthur’s rooms. It was late and Uther was probably already in bed but …

“Come.” He heard Uther’s voice.

Kay walked in and stood where he was. Uther was in bed, reading some manuscripts. He looked up in surprise as Kay was the very last person he expected to walk into his bedroom. “Majesty.” Kay bowed.

Uther set the manuscript down. “Kay.”

“I know you have been working hard, Sire.” Kay cleared his throat. It was strange to be back in these rooms. He knew them. He’d been in them many times. “I had hoped to get a moment of your time.”

“I thought you didn’t have anything else to say to me.” Uther had been working hard. Gaius and Geoffrey were doing things by the letter and it was exhausting to say the least.

“I’m taking Arthur and Merlin to the Valley of the Kings tomorrow. We’ll be gone a few days.” Kay ignored the other comment. “There’s something there that may help get the mark off of Merlin, free him from that at least.”

“I don’t see how any of that is actually a request.” Uther eyed Kay. “What makes you think I’ll let Arthur go off on yet another foolhardy quest for his manservant?”

“Because _I_ am asking you to let him.” Kay placed his hands behind his back as he kept his gaze on Uther. “I will see that he comes to no harm.”

Uther frowned, brought his fingers to his forehead and sighed. “Very well.”

Kay looked surprised that the King hadn’t put up more of an argument. “Thank you, Sire.” He bowed and made as if to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Uther asked in a voice that was deadly soft. It made his skin tingle.

“To pack for the trip.” Kay stiffened at the tone.

“You can do that in the morning.” Uther smiled. “I’d like you to stay here tonight.”

“Uther…”

Uther just smiled.

Kay’s eyes snapped fire at the King. “No.”

Uther frowned, then shifted tactics. “I’d like you to please stay here tonight.” He lifted a hand to his eyebrow to scratch it faintly as though asking was not something he was used to.

Against his better judgment, Kay did. Uther had, after all, said please.

Uther never said please.

**TBC**


	10. Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... :)  
>  Your comments always make me happy! Thank you so much for reading!  
> So imagine a style that is the combination of Xena and Achilles in Troy. I have no idea how to write combat but I try.

Kay approached the bed while Uther put away his papers. “You’re really doing this.” He looked over one of the scrolls with the proposed new laws.

“Yes.” Uther shrugged. “I don’t have much choice.” He watched as Kay sat on the edge of the bed on Uther’s side.

“You don’t.” Kay nodded. “Uther…” He looked over and searched the King’s eyes as though trying to find something… some evidence of the man he once was. There was twenty five years between them and a lot of pain and death. Uther was a different man when he was younger, passionate and full of life and love, much like his son. He knew this man’s body better than he knew his own, he’d spent so much time on it in his younger days. He knew what Uther did and didn’t like, there were days in the past when all they did was stay in bed. Uther was a young King and before that a Prince. Since he was sixteen years old, Kay had belonged to Uther and there was never another. “Do you remember the day we met?”

“That was a long time ago, Kay.” Uther replied with a soft laugh. “But your face when your father said you were to be Knight Companion to the Prince of Camelot. You were still a squire then and it was my job to make you into a knight. You hated me.”

“Oh shut up, I hated it because I was already better then you! My father was giving my further ‘training’ to a Spoiled Prince who I could beat with one hand tied behind me.” Kay smirked. “You have never once defeated me and you had to grudgingly admit it. We got into a lot of fights.”

“I did defeat you finally.” Uther smiled at the memory. “I cornered you one night on your way to your room the day I knighted you. It was your eighteenth birthday. I’d been waiting for that and I’d decided that I was going to have you that day one way or the other.”

Kay laughed as he removed his gambeson. “And I’d spent way too much time wondering if you even liked men.”

“I was all prepared to give you a long and passionate speech and imagine my surprise when YOU pounced ME.” Uther reminded him. “You turned the tables so fast I could hardly utter a word since your tongue was down my throat. You literally leapt on me, I remember half-carrying you to my chambers while you started trying to get my clothes off.” He watched as Kay unbuckled his boots.

“Do you remember what happened once we found our way to privacy?” Kay rested his hands on his knees.

“I defeated you.” Uther smirked triumphantly. “You surrendered to me.”

“Uh… no you didn’t.” Kay’s eyes sparkled but his mouth was a thin humorless line. “If I didn’t want you on top, you would never have been there. I assure you. I let you. Since that day anything that happened between us has only ever been because I _let_ you.” He emphasized the word let. Kay drew off his trousers and removed his shirt. He stood naked before the King.

“Are you finished?” Uther’s expression was pained now, as if Kay had dealt him a physical blow and Kay wasn’t sure why. “Or are you going to talk all night about how much power you have over me to justify why you’re here in my bed?”

Kay climbed up on the bed and laid down on his back by way of answer. Uther settled between Kay’s thighs. The King drew off his sleep shirt and tossed it to the side and slowly lowered himself to kiss his left thigh and then his right. He played with the muscles there for a while and rubbed his fingers downwards in little circles. He leaned down to lick the inside suddenly and Kay shivered. His tongue began to trail up wards as he left soft nips along the inside of Kay’s thigh as his fingers found the contours of his balls. “Let me worship you. Let me love you again. Let me live again.” Uther whispered as his tongue found his way up the Knight’s cock and he took him between his lips.

Uther was clearly not practiced in the act and that made Kay feel strange but satisfied. He drew his fingers through the thinning hair and closed his eyes to bask in the moment. The last time Uther had done this he was a young, virile man. The man who hadn’t turned into a ruthless King.

Kay gazed at the man who lavished affection on his aching cock. The heart wanted what it wanted, someone once told him. Uther lifted his eyes to meet his briefly and he let himself get lost in the feeling. Did he really have any power over Uther? He found himself lifting his hips in rhythm and slowly coherent thought faded away and he surrendered. He’d known he would the moment he’d decided to come up to the King’s Chambers and convince him not to interfere with the planned journey. He’d known this would be the way to ensure that Uther wouldn’t do a thing.

He wasn’t sure if this really was power over Uther. He wasn’t sure he would be able to walk away at the end of this. His heart was too invested. “Uther!” Kay cried out as he felt himself glide upwards towards a state of euphoria that didn’t care about anything except the pleasure received.

The King finished off but certainly didn’t swallow, that wasn’t something King’s did. He crawled up Kay and kissed him while the man was still coming. “I’ve got you.” Uther whispered as Kay shuddered from the orgasm that ripped through him.

Kay’s fingers traced up and down Uther’s back, arms, hair… everywhere while he rode out the waves.

“Alright?” Uther drew his fingers through Kay’s hair and kind of petted him gently.

“Yeah.” Kay murmured.

“Good.” Uther wasn’t done yet. “I want to be inside you.” He brushed his knuckles against Kay’s cheek. “But I want you to want me to be because you want it, not because you think it will cause me to agree to whatever I wouldn’t normally agree to. I’m not a fool, Kay, I know you came here so that I wouldn’t forbid Arthur to leave Camelot.” He almost looked vulnerable and uncertain. “You were my light and Ygrayne was my hope.” His thumb traced Kay’s lips. “I lost you both but you’re still alive. I want you back, Kay. I love you.”

Good Lord. Kay hadn’t expected that. He stared at Uther who looked quite serious. God he did. He really wasn’t going to just take. He could almost see the man he loved. He swallowed. “Uther…” He leaned in and kissed him. “I will give you my answer when your son is safe but you have to swear to me something.”

“Ask.” Uther nodded.

“Swear to me that whatever I decide you will accept.” Kay searched his eyes. “You will respect my choice.”

Uther was quiet for a long time. “On Ygrayne, I swear it Kay.” He nodded finally. “I will not retaliate.”

Kay kissed him again and allowed himself to be taken. He had Uther’s vow. If Uther did not abide by it than he would have the answer for whether or not the King could change. Kay just hoped that Uther could be trusted.

***

The three of them were on the horses in the morning and Merlin felt oddly amused as he watched Arthur study his father and Kay. The castle was running rampant again with rumors and there was no doubt in his mind that Kay was with his father the previous night. Uther had come to see them off. The King looked exhausted but not unhappy. He had laid a hand on Kay’s shoulder and Kay had rested a hand on his arm in farewell. There was only a look passed between them, no kisses or hugs, Arthur wasn’t sure he could take that yet. Of course he’d seen his father kiss a troll, nothing could be worse than that.

Uther didn’t have the same lovesick expression he’d been wearing then. There was no sorcery here. He wore more of a pleased expression. “Be safe.” He gave Arthur a similar farewell. It was a little unnerving because his father had never been one for public displays of affection and Arthur wasn’t sure what to do with it.

They were well on the road before anyone spoke, and of course it was Merlin first. “Day is good for travelling, I don’t think there will be rain.” He gazed at Arthur who had taken the lead. Kay was behind them, keeping a sharp lookout.

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur snapped.

So it was going to be like that then. Great, hours of riding in complete silence until Arthur could deal with being on a quest with someone who was sleeping with his father. Honestly, Merlin supposed he could understand. He wasn’t sure he could ever deal with it if he had to be escorted by a lover of his mother’s. Not that Hunith had ever taken one, thank goodness. Sleeping with Uther. Merlin cast a glance back at Kay. He wondered what that was like. Handling Arthur was difficult enough but his father? He couldn’t begin to imagine it.

Kay’s face was impassive. “Keep your eyes on the road, Merlin.” He suggested softly.

“Don’t order my servant around.” Arthur glared over his shoulder at Kay.

“Your servant.” Merlin muttered.

“Well that’s what you are.” Arthur said between his teeth.

Merlin muttered something under his breath that sounded like ‘conceited ass’.

“I heard that.” Arthur grunted.

“There’s no reason not to be friendly.” Kay remarked. “I know what Merlin is to you.”

“I just want to get there.” Arthur muttered.

“I think you ought to apologize.” Kay lifted his chin. “He loves you, you shouldn’t treat him like that.”

“What do you know about it!?!” Arthur snapped angrily. “Merlin likes how I treat him!”

Merlin gave Arthur an incredulous look and muttered something impolite under his breath causing Kay to laugh and Arthur to scowl.

“Arthur, calm down.” Merlin clicked his horse and moved closer to the Prince intent on trying to placate him.

“Merlin… Just don’t.” Arthur gave him a warning glance that he was extremely familiar with.

Merlin knew that meant that Arthur was close to a breaking point and he’d better just drop it. If this worked and he could get rid of the mark he had a shot at calming the Prince down. Right now it was probably best he let it go. He shot a glance back at Kay who had shuttered his expression again. Merlin sighed, this was going to be a long day with both Arthur and Kay silent.

They guided their horses along the main road for a while until they had to branch off and go down the route towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It was the way to the Isle of the blessed and Merlin had been through it before and seen things he never wanted to see again. Merlin hoped he would find Taliesin again, the crystal cave and the dead seer were his plan to get rid of the mark and break the God’s hold over him. There had to be something in there.

“Merlin.” Kay said after a while. “Can you tell us more about where we are going and who we are going to see?” He had an idea but was well aware that Arthur didn’t. He knew what was there.

“Erm.” Merlin clicked the reins of his horse. “Gaius says there’s a hermit that lives there, he was a seer. Gaius says he may know a way to remove the curse.”

“I know of whom you speak, Merlin.” Kay said calmly. “You speak of Taliesin.”

Arthur pretended to ignore both of them but he was listening. They were talking about magic and he could feel his skin crawl a bit uncomfortably.

“Have you met him?” Merlin glanced over his shoulder curiously.

“Yes, Merlin.” Kay lifted his shoulders. “I have met him.”

Merlin grimaced slightly. He wondered if Taliesin only spoke to people who have magic. Cautiously he offered information he’d once held as a closely guarded secret. “He helped me once before.”

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, eyes hooded. “When was this?”

Merlin shifted his eyes to Arthur and smiled brighter than normal. “He helped me find Balinor in time to cure you.”

Arthur nodded.

“Did you see anything else in the Valley of the Fallen Kings?” Kay asked.

 _I saw Morgana on the throne of Camelot. Arthur’s death._ Merlin did the best he could not to shudder but he had a feeling the old knight knew exactly who Taliesin was and that he was dead. Merlin glanced at Arthur who was looking steadfastly ahead as though trying to ignore what was being discussed. “I saw the future die if I let Arthur perish, so I did everything I could to get him through.” A white lie but a lie none the less.

Arthur felt his blood chill. Merlin had just done it again. He’d started to detect it now and then. They were little moments in the way Merlin acted from time to time. Half-truths that made him certain Merlin didn’t want to tell him something. He ignored them because he trusted Merlin to tell him what he needed to know. It hurt, it always hurt when Merlin did that but deep down he was sure there had to be good reasons. So, he ignored it and contented himself with the fact that he was the one Merlin wanted to touch and be touched by. He was the one Merlin wanted to kiss. He had Merlin’s heart and that was enough for him.

“Ah.” Kay nodded and gave Merlin a look of pity.

 _He somehow knew._ Merlin stared back at the Knight. _He knew about the crystal cave. He knew Merlin had magic. Did he know about Emrys? Would he tell Uther?_

Merlin clicked his horse up next to Arthur’s again, Kay’s looks unnerved him. “Arthur. There’s something you should know about the Valley of Fallen Kings.” He cleared his throat nervously.

Arthur looked at him. “Go on.”

“There’s magic there.”

“Well, of course, that’s why people don’t like going there.” Arthur muttered.

“The person I’m going to go see has Magic.” Merlin shifted uncomfortably. “It’s going to be the only way to remove the mark.”

“Father is changing the laws.” Arthur set his smile into a thin line. “I won’t have you suffer a day longer than necessary because of him. Let’s just keep going.”

Merlin stared after Arthur in surprise. He’d never expected that if given the choice Arthur would just move forward with something for him because it was him. He smiled slowly. “Arthur?”

Arthur looked back over his shoulder, “Hm?”

“I love you.” Merlin told him honestly with a bright smile filled with all the adoration he held in his heart for the beautiful man in front of him. It was the smile he reserved just for Arthur and no one else had ever received it.

Arthur blushed boyishly for they were not alone. He cleared his throat and recovered with a gruff nod. “Yes, of course you do.”

And so the journey continued.

***

They had been traveling for days of uneventful travel and Arthur had plenty of time to think. They dealt well together after that and Arthur had been thinking about the Magic the entire time. It was not that he wasn’t afraid of the fact that they were going to need help from magic. He was, he was terrified but he was not going to show it. Arthur knew that he had to trust that Merlin knew what he was doing, if he loved him he had to trust him.

As they approached the valley it soon became clear that their journey wasn’t going to be uneventful as Kay had predicted. They were being tailed by bandits and before they knew it they were attacked on the right and front flanks. Without Kay they may have been outnumbered. Arthur saw red when the bandits dragged Merlin from his horse and began and dismounted himself. He fought his way through when he saw Merlin use a man’s shield against him and throw him off. He blinked slightly in surprise, Merlin never showed that much inclination towards combat but he was holding his own… except when he tripped over a root and fell back on his ass. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. Just when he thought he’d made the man into a fighter.

Kay observed Arthur out of the corner of his eye while fighting. He took note of everything. Arthur had improved dramatically. He was handling his anger and swiftly dispatching foes while Merlin found his way to safety, or at least somewhere to hide. He also hoped Arthur was paying attention for the Knight was using several moves he hadn’t shown Arthur yet. One was against a larger foe. He moved diagonally with his feet and leapt up to and off of higher ground to gain the advantage. It was only a small rock but one must use everything in the vicinity. Kay didn’t just use his sword, he used his whole body when he fought.

Kay was magnificent. Merlin couldn’t tell who to watch. Arthur or Kay. He saw the man take advantage of just about everything on the road and off the road. He danced and somersaulted up trees, flung his sword from one hand to the other and bent his knees back so far to escape the swing of an axe Merlin thought he might fall over. He sprung off the ground and used his feet to kick a man who had come at him unconscious then swirled around to drive his sword into the gut of a second man. He was intense and completely focused.

Merlin could only stand there with his mouth open, he’d never seen a man do what Kay was doing. He was a one man army. He slashed and thrust and sliced without losing a beat between death strokes. Arthur. He turned to watch Arthur. He’d seen Arthur fight many times but he was far blunter and less avian than Kay was. But not this time. Now he understood what Kay had been teaching Arthur. The world was far bigger than just a sword and the man in front of you.

To be the best you had to take it a step further. Any man could pick up a sword and learn how to fight in a battle. A man who could learn how to be the battle was something else entire. He was a man who lived and breathed the sword in his hands. The sword was an extension of himself, a tool not a weapon. The man was the weapon, and Arthur. Arthur astounded him. He’d never seen the man so flexible. He was so astounded that he got clipped by an elbow to the back of his head and he dropped like a stone. Thankfully, Kay was there to dispatch his would-be attacker.

“Alright?” Kay paused briefly in the slaughter.

Merlin nodded breathlessly. He’d live.

A few minutes later and what was left of the bandits ran for the hills and Kay and Arthur stood there amidst the bodies of at least twenty men.

Arthur panted heavily, he’d never felt like this before. Exhilaration coursed through his veins and he was filled with excitement. He gazed at the sword in his hand, covered with the blood of the men he had slain. As he panted and attempted to catch his breath he looked up at Kay. “What the hell was that?” It had felt like he had flown through the battle. He’d never done anything like that before, never moved so fluidly. He could see everything around him and not just what was in front of him and had been able to coordinate his moves accordingly.

“The art of battle.” Kay said simply as he wiped off his blade. “There will be times, Prince Arthur, that you will be called to it. And there will be times that you will be alone against a horde and times when you face a foe that you cannot defeat head on. During those times you use whatever you can. A shoe, your boot, your opponent’s weakness. You have learned well. We will train again when we make camp. Do not stand there and leave the blood of your foes on your blade and do not give it to Merlin to clean. If you truly want to embrace the fine art of battle you will be one with your blade and you will let it call to you. Let it sing. It is part of you. Respect it.”

Arthur watched Kay go back to his horse and sheath his sword and did as bidden. As he wiped the blood off the blade he stared at it.

“Arthur, are you alright?” Merlin approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur gave a non-committable shrug. “I’m …” He looked up at Merlin and searched his eyes.

Merlin rested his hand on the hilt of Arthur’s sword. “You were amazing, Arthur. I’ve never seen you move like that. It was almost like you were dancing. I’m so proud of you.” His heart thudded in his chest. He leaned down and kissed the hilt of Arthur’s sword because of what Kay said. It was an extension of Arthur.

Arthur never saw anything so erotic in his life. He closed his eyes, exhaled and allowed the adrenalin to rush away and forced the blood from pooling in regions he didn’t want it to be. Kay had told him how to calm himself down and he did just that. For the first time ever he was able to calm his anger at being attacked. He was able to breathe normally after a few moments and smile at Merlin. “They’ll think twice before attacking again.” He rose, cleaned the blood from his sword and sheathed it. Once they’d dragged the bodies off the road they moved again and into the heart of the Valley of Fallen kings. Beyond this point their foes wouldn’t be as tangible.

**TBC**


	11. Forewarned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. This week has been a bit chaotic with getting back from the con and work has been long.  
> Enjoy!  
> Comments always make my day.:) Thank you!

When they passed the two great majestic stone Kings Arthur shivered. He wondered if it was just him but he could feel the difference in the air. He never liked coming here. In fact, he hated it. Just as Merlin said, nothing good ever happens here. It was cursed for a reason. Unfortunately, here is where they had to be. As the three of them began to move into the forest he began to get more and more uneasy. He found himself trying to focus on Merlin rather than the forest itself because it was a little overwhelming. He felt like he could hear whispers. “What’s that noise?” Arthur wondered.

“The Trees.” Kay explained. “They know who you are, Prince Arthur.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Arthur scoffed, “Trees don’t communicate.”

“That is where you’re wrong.” Kay looked at Merlin who didn’t appear to want to elaborate. “They are old trees. Some have been around long before the Dragons. It is said that within this forest lies the oldest tree in Albion. Its branches reach deep into the earth and some say touch all the elements and is the gateway to the land of Faeries. It is called the Tree of Life but no one has found it for at least a thousand years, if it exists at all. When I was young, my mother used to tell me that every type of plant was a seedling from that tree.”

“Rubbish wives tales. There are no such thing as Faeries anymore.” Arthur grumbled. He didn’t like it when he didn’t understand things. “If there were, they all died out with the dragons. Trees are just trees.”

“Not likely, Arthur.” Merlin shook his head. “Faeries are small and can easily hide.” It was the first time he had spoken since they entered the forest.

Arthur detected a little hardness to his tone and didn’t like it.

_As they passed through the overgrown trail he thought he heard laughter and frowned in the direction of it. “Did you see that…” He turned to look at Merlin and Kay again. But they weren’t there. “MERLIN!” Arthur whirled around and his horse pranced nervously. “KAY!” His voice seemed to echo around him and he thought he heard Merlin call his name. “MERLIN!!”_

_A voice that sounded vaguely childlike tutted him. “Prince Arthur, there’s no need to shout.”   It was right in his ear. He swiped his hand to bat at whatever had the audacity and found his hand sweeping through a number of shimmering butterflies. They all dispersed as his hand passed through then reformed into a face._

_The face stuck out its “tongue” and Arthur grimaced. “What do you want?”_

_“To give you a message but I fear you’re far too thick to hear it.” It jeered at him and snickered. It wasn’t just one voice._

_Arthur felt like the air was thinner all of a sudden and it was difficult to breathe. Some sort of wafting white substance was in the air. Every little butterfly seemed to have a voice. Each one unique. If Arthur wasn’t annoyed he would be fascinated. “Get away from me. Where are my friends?”_

_“Oh… he’s your friend is he?” The face cackled. It was androgenous, could be boy or girl or thing. “He certainly has poor taste in his idea of friends. A Prince of Camelot. Oh my, what a prickly pickle.”_

_“If you’ve got nothing useful to say, I insist you release me from whatever it is you have done to me.” Arthur raised his head haughtily._

_“You have a great destiny, Arthur Pendragon.” The face floated in the air just out of reach. “You will realize it before the day is out but only if look for more than what is in plain sight.”_

_“What is THAT supposed to mean?”_

_“You will know as long as his blood does not touch the Valley.”_

_Arthur felt his vision swimming and he became disoriented and dizzy. He felt like he was falling._

_Arthur groggily woke up to Merlin shaking him. “Arthur, Arthur wake up. You fell off your horse!”_

_Arthur tried to get to his feet but felt dizzy and sat down again. “I what?” He gazed at Merlin confused. Kay was nowhere to be seen. “Merlin… you look different. You look…… wow…”_  
  
_He wasn’t wearing his usual outfit, he had on a greyish-green form-fitting jacket that tapered off slightly at his slim, narrow hips. His pants were sleek and beige with bits of shimmering glitter. His hair was long and silky and his eyes… were bright and sparkling and his smile, broad and full of life. He looked like a Prince, a Prince made of Magic._

_“You look like a dream.” Arthur gazed at him because what else did he want to look at? Merlin was his heart and soul._

_“Perhaps I am a dream, Arthur.”_

_“It’s a good dream.” Arthur reached up to touch his lips. “I can touch you.”_

_“You’ve always been able to touch me, Arthur. You and I are meant to be.”_

_“But the God…”_  
  
_Merlin climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. “Trust your heart, Arthur.”_

_Arthur groaned and like a man possessed he drew Merlin to him and crushed their lips together. He felt like he was floating in heaven and he couldn’t get enough of Merlin’s lips. He wanted to fill him, hold him and love him until the end of time. He wanted… god how he wanted. He wanted to pour himself down Merlin’s throat and just simply be inside him. He wanted to wrap himself around him, hold him tightly and never, never let go. Damn Camelot, damn everything. His heart was irrevocably, maddeningly, utterly twisted up, around and chained to the lovely long fingers of this man who had captivated him from the very first time he had seen him. Merlin was everything and he couldn’t imagine what it would feel to lose him. His soul would die. “Merlin….”_

He woke again and he was back on his horse, he jerked slightly causing it to prance indignantly. They were still on the trail and Merlin gave him a strange look.

“Were you daydreaming?” Merlin wondered. “You kind of were in another place for a few minutes there. Then um…” He lowered his voice and sounded slightly embarrassed. “You moaned my name.”

“I did not! You must be hearing things!” Arthur’s shoulders became ridged. “It’s just this places it plays tricks on you.” He glared around at the forest as if he expected something magical to leap out of it at any moment.

“The farther we go into the forest the more it will get to you, Arthur.” Kay warned softly. “If you saw anything just now it was for your eyes only.”  
  
It was unlucky that they had reached the forest during the late afternoon for darkness descended faster under the thick canopy of ancient trees. Once Kay and Arthur were done training and food was prepared it was time to take the first watch which of course Kay did. Arthur curled up as close to Merlin as he dared and the looked at each other briefly.  
  
“I have a funny feeling about this, Merlin.” Arthur whispered as he finally drifted to sleep.

The young men were asleep finally and Kay kept alert. He let his mind go quiet and but his mental state prepare for anything. He knew what the forest was like. He was almost certain that Arthur had a vision earlier from the way he carried himself on the horse, almost as if a man in a dream. Kay had seen it before. The forest liked dreams and visions. That’s how it communicated. That’s how it threw you off of what lay deep within.

_“It has been a long time, Kay.” A sweet voice made him start. He would remember that voice until his dying day._

_“You’re not here.” Kay muttered, lowering his eyes._

_“I am here…you needed me.” She tiptoed through the campground clad in the white gown of her wedding day. He knelt by Arthur and drew her ghostly fingers through his hair. “My son.” She gazed at him in awe. “I have a message for you, look at me Kay. Even then I knew you loved my husband.”_

_Kay lifted his eyes and set his gaze upon the last woman that once walked this earth he wanted to see. He had left Camelot because that was the only way he could survive emotionally._

_“Do you remember when you carried me back to Camelot on your horse, I clung to you, terrified that I was going from one monster to another. There were so many stories of Uther Pendragon. I just wanted to go home to my mother.” Ygrayne sat down to gaze at Arthur and watch his chest rise and fall in his sleep._

_Kay nodded, for how could he do otherwise?_

_“You talked kindly to me the entire time, you spoke of Uther like he spun the stars. But you also told me what I would expect from him. That he could be a gentle and kind man. You told me that he loved hard when he loved and that his eyes held the ages within them.” Ygrayne smiled softly. “You were right on all those things and it was your words that calmed me. You who brought me to him though I could tell how much it pained you to do so.” She gave Kay a long, sad look. “If you had stayed, I think he wouldn’t have done what he did. He wouldn’t have trusted her. He would have found another way. Uther changed almost the day you left, Kay. Oh he did everything he could to make me happy, and there was great love there. I loved him deeply, but your departure gave him a mortal wound. A large part of what made him Uther was gone and I tried to fill your place. I tried, Kay, but I was never enough.”_

_Kay didn’t have any words. He simply stared at her with a wrecked expression in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”_

_“My son.” She whispered and kissed Arthur’s forehead. “I cannot allow him to be like his father. You must swear to me, Kay. That you will not let him lose Merlin. You will protect the boy. Emrys. You know it, I can see it in your eyes. You know who he is.”_

_“For some time now.” Kay nodded. “Many who followed or follow the old religion can sense it if they know how to look.”_

_“There is something waiting for him here. A dark presence. You cannot allow it to draw his blood. My son must not lose his other half as his father did. If Arthur were to lose Merlin, Albion will be doomed.”_

_“What are you saying, my lady?”_

_“When the time comes, you will know what you need to do. Do not think of Uther, think of Arthur.” Ygrayne rose and made her way over to Kay. She touched his cheek and he felt his skin tingle. “Arthur is our salvation. I need your vow that you will protect Emrys until your dying breath. The forest needs your vow before it will let you wake.”_

_Tears prickled in Kay’s eyes for he had always been aware there was little possibility of living happily with Uther again. He lowered his gaze and nodded. “I swear it._

_She blew him a kiss._

Kay woke with a start. Arthur and Merlin were still sleeping, thank gods. Neither of them had caught him dreaming. He wiped at the tears in his eyes. He thought of his last moments with Uther and was glad he had them. They were something he could take with him in the next life.

Merlin shifted in his sleep. He was restless and having trouble being comfortable. His leg was tingling. He sat up cautiously. Kay was leaning against a tree and Arthur was asleep. Neither of them noticed he was up.

_“Emrys…” A voice echoed in the clearing. He shuddered. It wasn’t the God but it was a voice he was familiar with. A voice he thought would be gone forever._

_“Nimue.” He turned to look at her._  
  
_She was standing dressed in a gown that shimmered white and blue, she looked oddly pure and radiant._

 _“No, you can’t be alive! I killed you!” Merlin howled as he leaped to his feet._  
  
_“Correct.” Nimue smiled as she prowled closer._

_“What are you doing here?” Merlin took several steps back to hover protectively over Arthur._

_“Relax, young warlock.” She said in an annoyingly similar tone to the Great Dragon. “I come in peace. The forest sent me to give you what you have been looking for.”_

_“An answer?” Merlin could hardly believe the forest would choose Nimue of all people._

_“You want your power back, Emrys?” Nimue smirked. She looked over at Arthur and her lips curled into a cruel little smile. “At the brook by the Crystal Cave your True Love must offer you his blood.” Nimue cackled, “But only after he has accepted you for what you are because you must perform the spell. Once he has accepted that you are Emrys only then will his blood be pure of heart, pure enough to pour upon your wound and release you from the God.”_

_“No…” The color drained from Merlin’s face. “I cannot tell him.”_

_“Then you are doomed.” Nimue gave a little chuckle. “There is something waiting for you in this place, Merlin. Something dark. If you do not remove the mark on your leg Arthur will not make it out of the Valley of Fallen Kings alive because you will not be at full power. You have no choice.”_

_Her laughter echoed in his head as she sent the spell into his brain. Then he woke._

Merlin jolted awake and clutched his stomach. That could not be the solution! He scrambled to his feet and backed away from Arthur. Arthur would kill him. Or worse. He could not tell Arthur. He backed farther away until Arthur woke himself and eyed him incredulously.

“What’s wrong with you?” Arthur wondered as he scratched his head.

Kay became alert when Merlin looked like he was about to bolt.

“I…” Merlin rasped out. “No…no.” He reached up and shook his head and long fingers pulled at his hear. Nimue’s words had been cruel but the forest wouldn’t lie. There was only one person who could tell him if she was telling the truth. How close were they to the caves? He glanced around wildly.

“Merlin, what the hell is wrong with you?” Arthur looked irritated. He usually didn’t like to think too much as soon as he woke up and Merlin was making his head hurt.

“The forest told him what he needed to do.” Kay looked shrewdly at Merlin. “You had a dream. I did too. A waking dream.”

Merlin ignored both Kay and Arthur for the moment as he loped back and forth around the campfire. “I can’t… I can’t…” He was talking to himself and the other two exchanged worried glances. It was too much for him. Arthur knowing. He looked up and into Arthur’s eyes and choked a sob out. Revealing himself to Arthur would be the hardest thing he’d ever do but it might be his only chance.

“Tell me.” Arthur said softly. He approached Merlin as though he might handle a skittish deer. “Whatever it is we’ll handle it together.”

Merlin gazed over at Kay for help.

Kay lifted his hands. “Merlin, if you want to get through this you have to trust him.”

“I had a v-vision..” Merlin slowly rasped out. He tried hard to get his breath under control as he looked fearfully at Arthur. “You have to freely give me your blood and we must use it in a ritual over my leg to remove the Mark.”

“A magic spell?” Arthur looked incredulous. “Of course I would give you my blood, Merlin. Anything it takes. But who will perform the spell, Kay? This Taliesen? I thought you said he was a ghost or something.” He Prince looked somewhat comically confused.

“N-no. We have to be alone.” Merlin sucked in his breath and his cheeks flushed and he forced his feet to remain on the ground. “The blood of my one true love will free me, given freely and with a pure, true heart.”

“What’s the problem? I love you, Merlin, you know that. With all my …” Arthur paused and the color drained from his face. “ _You’ll_ be doing the spell.” He pointed an accusatory and yet intensely curious finger at Merlin.  
  
Merlin nodded.

“You _do_ have magic.” Arthur’s voice sounded strange but not full of the furious anger Merlin had expected. Nor was it cold or harsh.

Merlin nodded again.

Of all the reactions that Arthur could have had once he learned about Merlin's magic this was the one he least expected. Arthur looked almost relieved. Merlin stared, dumbfounded. He had no idea what to do or say.

“Hah!” Arthur laughed as many a moment in their past began to get a sort of clarity. He went over a few things in his mind and gave Merlin a look every now and then as he was processing this revelation. “Well you haven’t killed me and if you’re evil my father’s a unicorn. You haven’t got an evil bone in your body. Are you mental? Why on earth did you stay in Camelot? Oh!” He reddened, and then preened a little smugly. “Me. You stayed for me. Hah!” He laughed again. “You’ve been in love with me since the first day we met. You stupid, idiot…. WHY didn’t you say something sooner?!”

“I uh….” Merlin gazed in confusion. He could hardly believe this. Arthur wasn’t trying to kill him. “Why didn’t you?”

“Reasons!” Arthur thundered. “You are Unbelievable!” He began to get a little worked up and Merlin hoped he didn’t get into a rage. “Merlin, I KNEW there was something about you.” He flung a hand in Merlin’s direction. “And it wasn’t just because I wanted you so much it hurt. I knew it. I just knew it!! Who else knows?”

“Just uh… Gaius and… Lancelot.” Merlin muttered.

“Lancelot! I knew there was a reason I didn’t like that guy.” Arthur fist bumped the air. “You trusted him before you trusted me? Gaius I can understand! Merlin, did you think I would turn you in? You’re a complete IDIOT. I knew you for two weeks and I risked my life trying to save you! Did that not give you a clue how bloody much I was already in love with you?!? God, you are thicker than a tree trunk!!”

“I’m…sorry?” Merlin had never seen Arthur act like this. All bearish and ranting but not… angry. He glanced at Kay who just shrugged.

“So, out with it, how powerful are you? Is this why you’ve always been able to get everything done? Did you cheat! Don’t answer that.” Arthur folded his arms and tried to look menacing.

“He’s magic itself, Arthur.” Kay interjected before things got out of hand. “He is Emrys, and he is the guardian of the Once and Future King who will unite all of Albion. You.”

“Me.” Arthur’s eyebrows shot up. That was more than enough revelation than he wanted for one day, he swiftly tabled that information and went for the one he wanted to know more about RIGHT now. “You couldn’t just be a sorcerer, could you, you had to be the most powerful sorcerer in the land!”

“Sorry…” Merlin muttered and tried a cute little grin which fell flat.

“And you’re in love with me, and god, I love you. Now it makes sense. Why that God chose you. He wants your power doesn’t he?” Arthur scowled. He was on a roll and wanted answers. He’d hold Merlin up by his ankles to shake them out of him if he had to. “Well he bloody can’t have you. You’re mine. What are we waiting for? Let’s get this spell over with. You may be the most powerful sorcerer in all the land but you still belong to me right? You’re my manservant that means you’re MY sorcerer.” Logic. That was, Arthur Pendragon logic.

“Yes, Arthur.” Merlin muttered as he looked at the ground. That much was true.

“Let’s move it then! Merlin, if you’re so powerful, why can’t you just spell us there?”

“It doesn’t work like that, Arthur.” Merlin didn’t know whether or not to be stunned or terrified. Arthur knew. Arthur had accepted him. Arthur knew. He’d been so wrong. Maybe it was the circumstances they were in? He didn’t know. He just knew one thing.

Arthur finally knew his greatest secret and accepted it without fear.

“I love you, Arthur.” Merlin lifted his eyes and smiled.

Arthur stared at him and couldn’t help but smile back. Then he turned swiftly and stomped off to his horse.

**TBC**


	12. Reclaimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur cast the spell.  
> Kay encounters a denizen not of this world.

Arthur and Merlin confirm with Taliesin that the spell is needed.  
They perform the spell.  
Kay is protecting them while they do it and senses the dark presence coming closer.

Merlin cast a curious glance at Arthur who was just ploughing forward through the forest. “Do you even know where you are going?”

“I assume you would tell me if I’m going in the wrong direction.” Arthur muttered. “I mean, you’ve done that before.”

“Arthur?”

Arthur stiffened slightly, “What, Merlin?”

“Are you really okay with this?” Merlin shifted in his saddle and gave Arthur a concerned look.

Arthur’s jaw twitched. “Shut up, Merlin. We can talk about it another time.” He glanced back. “So what else can you do with magic? Can you um…” He looked away. “Oh, never mind.”

“Can I what?” Merlin got a little closer.

“I said shut up, Merlin.” Arthur’s ears became somewhat pink. He started as he felt ghostly fingers underneath his armor drag down his chest and slightly tweak a nipple.

“That answer your question?” Merlin smirked.

Arthur gave him an outraged expression. “Don’t EVER do that without my permission again!” He threatened.

Merlin gave him a cute little innocent shrug which just served to make Arthur angrier.

Kay just laughed. “Word of advice, Sire. Don’t ask a sorcerer what he can do with magic when he’s sexually frustrated.”

Merlin eyed Kay, “Are you sure you don’t have a cousin named Gwaine?”

“As a matter of fact, I have a nephew named Gwaine, he’s somewhere in Lot’s Kingdom now, I think. Why do you ask?” Kay looked at Merlin quizzically.

“No reason.” Merlin muttered and looked down at his hands. Thankfully they were about to come upon the cave, he felt a chill run down his spine briefly, but it was gone just as quickly. “Everyone dismount.” Merlin snapped out. “Arthur, that means you too.”

Arthur grunted and dismounted. “Just remember who’s the Prince is here.”

Merlin gave him a dirty look which changed completely into a smile as they approached the cave. Taliesin was waiting for him.

“Emrys.” Taliesin bowed, “Prince Arthur. Sir Kay.” He was not the translucent spirit Arthur was expecting. “I do not have long. Forces are at work in the forest, minions of the Horned God. I am holding them at bay from this place. Do you have everything that you need?”

“Nimue told me about the spell. Is she telling the truth?” Merlin asked Taliesin carefully.

“She is. She has no reason to lie, she has everything to gain.” Taliesin said cryptically. “Emrys. You love Arthur Pendragon and he loves you. Your love is a primal force capable of greatness and terrible destruction. It can be used and fed off of to release powers into this world that should not be. You must be wary.” He looked over towards Kay. “You will stand guard with your life.”

Kay brought his sword to his chest. “This I swear.”

Taliesin looked upon Arthur just now and spoke into his head for him alone to hear.

_The love of Emrys is a privilege, Prince Arthur. It is as precious as life itself._

_You’re in my head, how are you in my head?_

_Because you are born of Magic. Old Magic. Emrys cannot sense it yet but he will. Be kind, Arthur Pendragon. He faces terrible choices. Be courageous. Do not fear him._

_I do not fear him._

_Your love must be pure for this spell to work._

Arthur exhaled when Taliesin stopped talking to him. He looked about. “So, where do you want me, then?” He lifted his head to smile at Merlin.

Taliesin and Kay were gone and they were left alone at the mouth of the crystal cave. Merlin looked at it, unsure. He didn’t want to take Arthur in there just yet. He didn’t want to see the things he had seen.

“I’m close enough as I want to be to the cave.” He looked away from it and sat down on a mossy flowerbed. “We’re alone, but…” Merlin looked around.

“I feel it too.” Arthur gave a little shrug. “The forest is watching.”

“Are you okay? I mean… really okay?” Merlin unbuckled his belt and slipped out of his pants and boots to reveal the mark glowing angrily on his thigh.

Arthur took off his own shirt and set it to the side. “I’ve never refused a challenge.” He unbuckled his belt and dropped his clothes to the forest floor. He stood naked and proud.

Merlin rested against a mound and he was soon as bare as Arthur. “That’s not what I meant, Arthur.”

“Merlin.” Arthur sat down across for him and reached for his dagger. “I love you so damn much the idea of losing you to a crazy god makes me want to hurl myself on my sword. I’ll bloody accept and believe in anything and everything you want me to just to keep you breathing and here. With me. I’m willing to bleed for you, Merlin. I am willing to give you my blood. Am I okay with all of this? My heart tells me to trust you, that’s enough for me, Merlin. It’s told me that since the very beginning. I love you. Will you please trust me?”

“Arthur…” Merlin gazed at him with shining eyes. “I.” He put his hand against his heart. “So much, Arthur. Me too.”

“Well?” Arthur’s smile was wide and boyish. “Let’s do this.”

Merlin took prepared the spell and the forest seemed to hum and buzz around them. The proximity of the crystal cave was adding potency to his magic and he felt it tingling in his fingers like he hadn’t experienced before.

Arthur gazed at him as he began to glow a little and his eyes flashed gold as Merlin spoke words he did not understand. “You’re so beautiful.” Arthur whispered softly.

Merlin blushed and kept going. Leaves began to float above the ground and swirl and poof around. Colorful butterflies fluttered around them and Arthur felt a little weightless for a moment, then everything settled down and he nodded to Arthur. “Your hand.”

Arthur took his dagger and winced slightly as he cut along his palm from the base of his forefinger diagonally to the bottom. Rich red spilled from the wound.

Merlin began whispering again and he could see the mark flare up. The forest around them seemed darker, more ominous, like they had awakened something from the depths of the earth. It was just this clearing, this place so close to the cave that the darkness couldn’t touch. “Now Arthur.” Merlin murmured.

Arthur took a deep breath and held his hand over the mark. He tilted his hand and squeezed it so the blood would trickle down. The forest was no longer silent, it was as if a thousand voices had suddenly started to scream at once.

“Don’t listen Arthur. Focus on me.” Merlin urged him.

Arthur nodded and gritted his teeth. He saw one red drop fall from his hand. It slowly slid through the thick air choked with magic. Another followed the first and they molded together over the mark, filling the contours of it. Soon the blood flowed like a stream. The mark glowed through Arthur’s blood as it fought the magic spell.

“It’s not working!” Arthur cried.

“It’s working.” Merlin shook his head, he felt pain like he had not experienced before but he refused to succumb. “Put your hand over it! Smear your blood! Hold it down!”

Arthur did as bidden and felt a jolt of pain through his hand. He knew it wasn’t just the pain of the cut. Determined he let the blood flow. “Merlin?”

Merlin’s leg jerked several times and his body shuddered. His face scrunched up and betrayed the excruciating pain he was in.

As he kept speaking the verse, Arthur began to realize that he was memorizing the spell. “No, he’s not going to win!” Arthur glared around in determination. “Merlin belongs to me! I love him!” He closed his eyes and opened them again and thought of his mother and pushed aside all that he had previously been taught. He threw to the wind all the rules and life lessons learned by his father about how terrible magic was and this one time… embraced it.

He took a deep breath, and spoke the same words Merlin was. He held on to Merlin’s leg and kept speaking the words. He reached out for the magic that had been kept away from him so long. Magic that was his birthright. Magic that he should be a part of, a hope for. Magic that should be part of his dream for a better Kingdom. A better life, a truer love. Everything that could be lifted from the ground in the clearing floated high and shimmered around them.

Merlin finally opened his eyes and stared at Arthur in so much shock that he almost stopped the spell.

Arthur glared at him for even thinking it.

And they held on until finally the pain began to ebb and mark no longer seared Arthur’s hand and burned Merlin’s leg. Merlin shuddered one final time and the screaming around them stopped. Suddenly everything fell in the clearing again and Merlin just stared at Arthur. He stared at him like a starving man would a plate of food. He stared at him like he was the only person in the world.

“You … spoke magic.” Merlin finally rasped out.

Arthur’s hand did not leave Merlin’s leg. “I did.” He flushed. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Proximity to the cave. Oh my god, Arthur do you feel it? The power around us? The shield we made?” Merlin gazed in awe at the space that they had both created together. He looked down at his leg and wiped at the blood. “The mark is gone! Arthur, I’m free!”

“Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You’re not actually free, you’re mine, you know.” Arthur winced as his hand was still bleeding. Merlin took a look at it. He gazed in awe at the shimmering barrier that kept them safe from the world.

“I wish my healing magic was better.” Merlin lamented. He found something to bind Arthur’s hand.

“ _Mer_ lin….” Arthur glared at him.

“Yes, yes, Arthur. I’m yours, you Prat.”

Arthur smiled again and took the opportunity to kiss him. Really kiss him this time. “How much time do we have before this shield goes down?”

“I have no idea.” Merlin could only gaze into Arthur’s blue eyes. The rest of the world could go to hell as long as he had those eyes, looking at him, like that. Just like that. “Can you think of anything we can do?”

“I can _think_ of a lot of things.” Arthur’s eyes burned with lust.

“Well, quit thinking then?” Merlin reached over and touched Arthur’s chest.

It took half a second for Arthur to straddle him and grind their cocks together. “Something like this?”

“God Arthur…” Merlin let out his breath. “Yes, damn it. Yes, I want that. Us.”

The time for sweet words and gentle caresses was gone. There was nothing more intimate than what they had just taken part in and Arthur was done waiting. He’d been thinking about this for so long he had almost convinced himself he’d never have it. Now that he did he gazed down at the pale body beneath him and kissed him.

Desire burned between them and though he was new to being touched Merlin’s body wanted Arthur. The spell had worked beyond his wildest dreams and he could feel his magic coursing through his body free and full. He felt wonderful and Arthur… Arthur had spoken magic with him. It was more than he could ever have dreamed so when Arthur began to touch him and stroke him and kiss and lick his skin he threw back his head and enjoyed every minute of it because it was Arthur and no one else. Arthur was making his body heat up and his legs part. Arthur who was creating delicious sensations in every nerve. His magic was free to react now, free to touch Arthur, which it did. He felt alive, so alive.

Arthur felt the rest of the world slip away until it was just him and Merlin. Kissing and touching. Close. Arthur’s cock was begging to be inside Merlin but he wanted him prepared. It was Merlin’s first time and he would not just ram himself up like some rutting bull. He had one good hand to work with as he lifted Merlin up a little. “You alright?” He whispered, kissing his chin. “You sure?” He ran his hand down Merlin’s spine to rest against his bum. He caressed the cheeks gently, and ran little circles around his hole.

Merlin tensed as the memory of the things fingers inside him rose to his brain unbidden. He shook it away. “I want _you_ Arthur.”

Encouraged, Arthur spit on his fingers and worked a little pre-cum onto them. He didn’t have anything else to prepare Merlin with. “It will hurt a bit.”

“I…” Merlin flushed. “Arthur he uhm, I know, he would have gone further had you not burst in.”

Arthur scowled, if he could find a way to permanently stop the god from having his way with humans he would. “It’s me now, open your eyes and look at me. I want you to know what’s happening.”

Merlin kept his eyes focused on Arthur. “Do it.” It was a different sensation than the last time. He knew Arthur’s fingers. He knew what was wiggling inside him now. Merlin relaxed and nipped Arthur’s shoulder. It was as strange as the first times it was done to him but it somehow felt better. He didn’t mind liking it now and he could enjoy it without being afraid. And Arthur, Arthur was magnificent. He knew what he was doing as he moved his fingers and worked his own version of magic. Arthur didn’t exactly have magic. He was born of Magic. Merlin gazed at him and whimpered when the second finger was inserted. Arthur gave him a searing kiss and the whimper died to a frantic moan. He gazed at the gorgeous man above him and smiled.

“Okay?” Arthur nudged his nose to Merlin’s cheek.

“Yeah… …” Merlin shuddered as Arthur found that particular nub. It was different this time, so much different. He throbbed inside and yet little sparks were traveling about in his nerves down there and zigging up to his brain with alarming rapidity. “Oh… Arthur… oh!” He howled as a third finger joined the first two and worked him into a frenzy… and he came so hard he was still riding the effects of it when he felt Arthur’s cock against his entrance.

“I’m going to be inside you now.” Arthur whispered and he slowly eased himself in. Going slowly was torture but he wanted it to be perfect. He didn’t want a quick hard encounter. He wanted Merlin to know he was loved and to feel every moment of it.

So Arthur slid inside carefully and braced himself with one hand on the ground while Merlin clutched his shoulders. He didn’t care if the entire forest was watching them right now. Screw them all. Merlin was his and he’d just now re-claimed him from the god. When he was buried to the hilt he stayed still for a moment. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Merlin grunted, “Feels weird. My magic wants to help… but I just want this to be us. God Arthur, move okay?”

And Arthur moved… oh yes did he move. He could feel every thrust as the earth sort of caught both of them and gave them this moment in time purely for themselves. Arthur buried his head against Merlin’s neck and gave way to a passion he thought could only exist in dreams and fancy romance tales. He was completely and utterly caught up in Merlin and the sounds they were both making. His name on Merlin’s lips. His cries. Arthur found himself letting go and responding in kind.

“Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!” Arthur cried hoarsely to the world.

Magic flowed around them. It was amazing. It was almost like they were caught in this one moment where they connected to themselves and to the earth. It was all that he’d ever dreamed of and so much more. Once he’d had Merlin there was no going back. This was it for him. He was ruined for anyone else. Arthur couldn’t imagine ever loving or needing anyone as much as this.

***

Kay glanced over his shoulder as he heard Arthur crying Merlin’s name. He’d witnessed the shield go up and saw it knock the darkness away from the clearing. What he didn’t expect to happen was something to come through the forest. He should have expected it. He’d known there was something dark about to happen. Merlin and Arthur would be fine inside their shield and he would keep the thing from breaking it. That was his destiny.

He could sense the beast whizzed through the forest, passing every tree. It made a kind of garbled noise of rage that caused every hair on the back of his neck to rise. Kay had his sword out and flipped it around to be ready and gathered his magic. He brought his fingers to his lips and whispered a single name. “Uther.” He touched his fist to his heart and stood in a defensive pose to face down the creature. Or creatures. He didn’t know how many there would be. “I swear to you, Uther. I will not let it get your son.”

It was one creature and many creatures as it sprang finally from the forest. It was there, snarling at him and he couldn’t quite describe it. It was reptilian in nature. Snake-like but something more, its face was human-like and its fangs were long. There was no end to it. It coiled into the trees and seemed to have legs and arms and a great tail with spikes. Its fangs were covered in blood from a recent feed. He flung his magic at it and a cut oozed from its flesh. It was not blood that descended from the creature but a dozen spindly lizards that rushed towards the magical shield. He fought them one by one. The creature breathed and a gassy substance spread across the land.

It was then Kay realized. This was a demon, summoned from a hell. A true demon. To defeat it he would need Merlin. “Merlin!!” He called. But his voice could not get through the shield. All he could do was keep those things away from it.

He fought hard and true but deep in his heart he knew it would not be enough.

***

Merlin started when Arthur came inside him. “Arthur!” His eyes opened wide. “Oh god… Arthur.” He clutched the Prince and began to shake. “Kays in trouble. We need to …” He rasped. “We need to help him. Somethings attacking the shield.”

Arthur’s shoulders slumped as he pulled out of Merlin. He kissed the sorcerer quickly. “Uhm. Can you magic our clothes on just this once?’

“I think this occasion calls for it.” Merlin got up swiftly. He was surprised he could even stand, and took a deep breath. Clothes. His brain was somewhat scattered by recent activities but he forced it to react.

Once they were both ready, the shield was dropped.

Kay was on the ground and the slithering beast was just getting ready to wrap the bleeding man in his coils and new lizards charged Arthur and Merlin.

**TBC**

Sorry for the cliffy. So I made this trailer as an apology?


	13. Pledged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for that cliffhanger.  
> >.

The battle was swift. Arthur’s sword and Merlin’s magic combined together providing him the openings he needed and the protection against surprises were lethal. It was the first time ever that Merlin could freely use his powers in Arthur’s presence. He had Arthur’s back and for once Arthur knew it and appreciated it. He could tell every time the Prince had a smug smirk and a faint grin. Kay wasn’t down on the ground for long, either. He had been dropped from the serpent’s coils as soon as there were other pray. He was clearly wounded and in pain but he stood up and fought. As the three of them covered each other the monsters began to lose their initial advantage.

Merlin could feel his magic thrumming in his mind. He was giddy from the rush of being able to use it in combat. Eventually he got his magic wrapped around the thing and threw it down on the ground in place for Arthur to chop its head off. “Hurry up, I can’t hold it for long.”

“What do you need ME for?” Arthur said petulantly. Though he was impressed he didn’t want to admit he was impressed. Merlin apparently didn’t need any help on the battlefield. He really was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It made Arthur feel a bit… useless.

“Arthur!” Merlin grunted and gave him such a look that the Prince shrugged and strode over to make the kill.

Kay frowned as he clutched his side. “Wait!”

He saw something in the creature’s eyes, a kind of dark shadow that coiled out and began to rush towards Merlin while he was looking at Arthur. Kay and Arthur both reacted. Kay saw Arthur going towards Merlin in attempt to shield him from the shadow and he heard the vision’s words play in his mind. _Think of Arthur not Uther._

He steeled himself and charged. Kay had quicker reflexes than Arthur. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Merlin cried out as Arthur dropped his sword and rushed towards him to tackle him out of the way and turn his back to the blast. Kay knocked Arthur and Merlin both out of the way and stood his ground in front of the dark energy. Merlin was distracted and his magic got cut off. The creature screeched and lifted its head and the dark magic meant to strike Merlin struck Kay instead.

There was a flash and Arthur took the opportunity to grab his sword and slice the things head off. They turned back to see Kay fall to his knees.

“Kay!” Arthur rushed to the man’s and held him up by the shoulders as he was about to keel over. “Oh, God. No.”

Merlin struggled to breathe, the abrupt interruption to his magic had internal ramifications that he had to sort before becoming coherent again. It took him a couple of minutes to react but instantly he was behind Kay and easing him down to the ground. “Hold him.” Merlin instructed Arthur.

Arthur did and was worried to find blood on his front.

Merlin had training as a physician so of course he knew what to look for. “He’s in shock. Keep his head up.” He quickly checked Kay over and found several bites from the critters. Kay’s skin was clammy and he looked very pale. “Poison. What is he poisoned with?” He looked confused because neither he nor Arthur were effected by anything.

Kay clutched Merlin’s jacket. “Miasma, it’s a demon.” He shuddered and coughed. “You’re both alright.” He whispered weakly. “That’s what matters.”

“You’ll be fine too!” Arthur insisted. He couldn’t take a dead body back to his father, he just couldn’t. “Merlin, you have to help him!”

“I’m trying!” Merlin growled in frustration. “Hang on, Kay.” He had a feeling that the magic that attacked Kay had been for him, to weaken him.

“Just use magic!” Arthur snapped. “You’re Emrys, Do something! He can’t die!”

Merlin seriously considered using said magic to shove Arthur to the other end of the clearing. Instead he focused on stopping the bleeding of the wounds he could find. The Miasma was something else, that would be inside Kay and the dark magic, well, that was inside him as well, eating at his insides until he found a way to draw it out. “I need to get him to Giaus. I don’t know anything about Miasma.”

“Can’t your magic cure him?” Arthur persisted as he looked more and more worried with each passing moment.

“It doesn’t work that way. I’m not that good with healing magic.” Merlin shot back.

Kay’s body was wracked with pain all of a sudden and Merlin tried to calm him.

“I can give him a sedative which will keep him stable until we get back.” Merlin frowned. “I can keep his other wounds from bleeding out but I need Giaus. We have to hurry back.”

“He _can’t_ die.” Arthur said desperately, “Merlin, my father…”

“I know, I know.” Merlin nodded, “You must not tell Uther I have magic, Arthur. Promise me. Not until we’re free of this whole thing… and the ban is truly lifted. Please.”

Arthur looked at him. “You don’t trust my father’s word?” His voice sounded a bit pinched when he spoke and he was already feeling his temper unravel. He tried hard to reel it in, tried to use the techniques Kay had taught him. Now was not the time to launch into a childish temper, he had to fight to control it.

“Arthur…” Merlin continued to wrap and handle Kay’s wounds as best he could. “Please. Please promise me.” He’d never wanted to come between Arthur and Uther or ever ask this of the man he loved but there was only one option open to him. Uther absolutely could not find out he was Emrys or that he had magic. Not yet. It could not be public. “Please understand.” He gazed at Arthur with earnest eyes as he tried to convey just how bad it would be if Uther knew about him. “I could be a powerful weapon, Arthur but I only want to use my magic for good. Only in defense, only when needed, only for you.”

“You think my father would use you somehow as a weapon.” Arthur said flatly. “You think I’d let him?” His voice sounded strained and hollow, and then somewhat broken. “I love you, Merlin. I would never let him use you as a weapon. Ever.”

Merlin’s lips pressed together. Or Uther would chain him up like he did the Great Dragon. He knew that he wasn’t going to get a promise out of Arthur and he sighed. “Let’s get Kay to Giaus. He should be okay to move now. We need to hurry.”

They didn’t speak on the way back and Arthur’s heart was heavy from it. Merlin didn’t trust him to keep him safe from Uther. His father was unpredictable but he wasn’t… Arthur sighed. He’d done terrible things, he knew that. It was all in the name of protecting the Kingdom. There even things Arthur was a part of that he wasn’t proud of at all. He’d only ever wanted his father to be proud of him.

***

When they arrived back at Camelot it was raining. The water poured down from the sky relentlessly. Merlin hadn’t spoken to Arthur yet the entire journey except in monosyllables. He was attentive to Kay alone. Uther was in council when they returned and rushed into the physician’s chambers as soon as he was informed.

Arthur was waiting by the door while Merlin and Gaius tended Kay. Giaus had a book for various remedies for miasma poisoning and was looking into it while Merlin was tending Kay. Kay drifted in and out of consciousness sometimes wondering where he was and who he was with.

“Kay!” Uther rushed to the man’s side and knelt by the bed. “What happened?”  
  
“Uther…” Kay whispered as he touched the King’s hand, he faded out again.

“Poison, your majesty.” Giaus explained. “A demon of the old world. I’m just now looking for the antidote.”

“He will be alright?” Uther looked panicked as he squeezed Kay’s hand. “Tell me.”

“I will let you know.” Giaus said stone-faced as usual. “The best thing for him right now, is rest. We will keep him comfortable and alive as best we can, sire.” He found the page he was looking for. “Ah.” And rose to start working on something.

“Was your mission successful?” Uther looked over at Arthur, eyes blazing with anger. “Was it worth this?”

Arthur tried not to blanch against his father’s sharp words. “Yes, father. Merlin is free of the mark.” As far as the rest of the mission he wasn’t sure. Merlin hadn’t spoken to him when he refused to promise not to tell Uther.

“Don’t die on me, Kay. Not you.” Uther turned away and stroked Kay’s cheek gently. He didn’t seem to care that he was not alone in the room. “Use any means possible to cure him, Gaius. I can’t lose him. I can’t.”

Kay’s eyes fluttered open once more and he smiled as though he wasn’t quite sure what was going on.

Uther leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Do not leave me, Kay.” Uther ordered him. “I forbid you to leave me.”

Merlin shifted out of the way and looked at Gaius. Gaius frowned slightly and just didn’t say anything, he just started retrieving a number of vials and substances. He looked over at Arthur who stood awkwardly by the door, eyes downcast and face slightly flushed.

“Faith, Uther.” Kay whispered. It hurt to talk and he cringed from the pain.

“Best not to talk.” Gaius stated the obvious. “Merlin, I need your help with this. Sire, it is best if you and Arthur leave. Let Merlin and I take care of Sir Kay. I will send for you if there is any change.”

“I’m not leaving him.” Uther shook his head stubbornly.

“I’m not leaving Merlin.” Arthur shook his head just as stubbornly. He was not letting Merlin out of his sight. They were still fighting and he’d be damned if he left without resolving it.

Merlin kind of shrugged, it was a little absurd the way they both said the exact same thing but now was not the time for amusement. He sighed at Giaus. “What can I do, Giaus?”

“Help me prepare this mixture. It will help counteract the miasma but requires special steps.” The way Giaus said Miasma made Merlin snap to attention. Gaius expected him to perform magic in front of the King?

Uther attention was not on Giaus and Merlin, however. It was on Kay. He pulled a stool over to sit and hold Kay’s hand in his. “How did this happen?” Uther asked Arthur over his shoulder.

Merlin glanced over at Arthur, half afraid he was going to tell the whole story.

That look made Arthur cringe inwardly. “He took a hit aimed for me.” Arthur was tired of Merlin thinking the worst was going to happen. It wasn’t actually true, the hit had been aimed for Merlin. “He was very brave. I owe him my life.” And that was it, Arthur didn’t elaborate about what they were fighting, magical spells or magic in combat. He held Merlin’s gaze.

 _Thank You_. Merlin mouthed.

Arthur looked away and back again.

 _I love you_. Merlin mouthed again. He pointed to his heart and to Arthur, then turned to begin seriously working. He read over the page that Giaus had been reading and they began to make preparations for a magical defense against the spell eating at Kay from the inside with the King and the Prince in the room.

Arthur felt a little bit better and sank down to sit on the ground. He rested his hands on his knees while he waited and thought about how afraid Merlin was of Uther. He knew his father could be ruthless but watching him with Kay just now. He was gentle and affectionate and very clearly in love. Just as much as he was in love with Merlin. He remembered the first time he’d seen Merlin lying on that same cot, dying. It had nearly ripped his heart out and he was never going to forget it.

“Uther…” Kay whispered as he grunted in pain.

“I’m here, Kay.” Uther stroked his brow.

“Uther…. Uther…” Kay murmured. “Stay.” He groped at Uther’s shirt. “I saw her. I had to protect Merlin. She told me. Uther. Do not let Merlin die. Ygraine said. She told me, in the forest. Please promise me. Uther. Merlin must not die. Protect Merlin.” He was clearly rambling and it was starting to make both Arthur and Merlin nervous.

“What is he talking about?” Uther glanced up to Giaus and Merlin.

“It’s the fever, sire. Pay it no mind.” Gaius assured him in that physician tone of his.

“As Giaus said, we did not see Ygraine in the forest, sire.” Merlin confirmed steadily.

Uther seemed to accept that but in order to calm Kay down he just nodded softly. He didn’t want to wonder what the words meant he was too worried about Kay not surviving this. “We’ll protect him. Don’t worry Kay. Rest.” He urged his lover gently. “Just rest.”

“Swear it.” Kay demanded as he grasped Uther’s shirt.

“I swear it Kay.” Uther looked confused and grasped the hand on his shirt. “Settle down now.”

That seemed to work, Kay smiled broadly and weakly murmured. “Uther, don’t be an ass.” He closed his eyes again and was truly unconscious.

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief. “I gave him a stronger sedative, Sire. It was just taking effect now. He’ll be asleep for a while. It would be a lot easier to treat him, Sire if we were given some space to do so.”

Uther nodded, gave Kay’s hand one last squeeze. “You’re right of course. But notify me immediately if there is a change, any time of day. I…” He spread his hands. “He means a great deal to me.”

“I understand Sire.” Gaius gave a half bow and Uther finally left the room.

Arthur wasn’t going to be that easy to get rid of. He just gave Giaus a look that absolutely dared him to try.

Gaius just didn’t bother. “Lock the door, please.”

Arthur watched as Merlin and Giaus worked diligently to prepare the counter spell. He felt a sort of thrill deep inside that he was finally being allowed into this part of Merlin’s life. Finally trusted. Loved. Merlin smiled over at him as he worked.

Gaius just rolled his eyes. “If you both are going to act like lovesick calves we’ll never get this done. I could use more hands. Arthur, I have a job for you.” He crooked a finger.

Arthur rose tentatively. He could never refuse Giaus when he used THAT tone.

Merlin snickered.

**TBC**


	14. Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.  
> I had a very difficult time writing the last five days but I'm back on track.:)  
> Also i updated the video trailer. See chapter one.:)  
> Thanks so much for your patience!

Arthur never felt like this before. He could still feel the effects of the magic that he’d done with Merlin in the forest. For the most part he was glad that Gaius had allowed him to stay while he worked on the antidote. Kay looked deathly pale on the bed and seemed to get worse with each passing hour. Gaius had given him a task to keep him occupied but his eyes strayed towards Merlin. He was privy now to a part of his lover’s life that he’d never known before as he combined the knowledge of both sorcery and science to prepare the antidote for Kay.

It took him back to the old days when he was just getting to know Merlin. Three years ago the boy had barely known him and risked his own life by consuming poison meant for Arthur. He knew now that the light had been Merlin. Now as he washed bandages he knew he was pretty much doing the most menial task but it didn’t matter. He’d rolled up his sleeves and did it. Every so often Merlin would sneak a glance at him and smile. It was completely worth it. He never got to see him like this. It wasn’t seemly for a Prince to be doing such things.

Kay shifted on the cot. “Uther…” He whispered the King’s name. “I told him not to trust her.” He muttered. “Why does he never listen?”

“He’s delirious.” Gaius reassured the two of them. “That’s actually why I told Uther to leave. I was sure he’d be saying things he didn’t want the King to hear.”

“Who does he think he’s talking to?” Merlin wondered at Gaius.

“Likely his father, Hector. Hector died a long time ago but he served in the court long after Kay left.” Gaius explained.

“Why should I care?” Kay gripped the bedsheet, then grabbed Merlin’s arm. “Tell me. WHY?”

Merlin balked at the way Kay’s fingers held him in a vice grip. “Ahhh…” He tried uselessly to shake his arm free.

Kay lapsed back into fitful sleep until finally the mixture was prepared and ready to be administered.

“It is a good thing that you got him back here in time, Merlin.” Gaius said as he gave Arthur a sidelong glance. The Prince was still dutifully cleaning bandages, even though they were already clean. At least it kept him out of trouble and out of Merlin’s hair. “Hold him up, and help me get this into him.”

Merlin did as requested and held his nose while Gaius administered the drug. “How long will this take to work?”

“With luck he should be coherent tomorrow. It will take a couple of days for him to fully recover though.” Gaius explained.

Merlin didn’t want to count their chickens yet, you never know with magic. “Will it repair what the magic did inside of him?”

“That will take more time.” Gaius looked like he wasn’t entirely sure. “We’ll just have to wait and see. Arthur, Merlin is exhausted, would you please make sure he sleeps. You both can go, I’ll manage the patient. Kay will sleep until the morning.”

When Arthur and Merlin left Giaus sat down heavily. He hadn’t told them everything. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the fallen Knight. Kay might never fully recover and Gaius wasn’t sure how long the man had. There were treatments but miasma poisoning was eventually fatal unless Merlin’s magic could somehow fix it. There was no doubt in Giaus’ mind that Merlin was the target for this dark magic, another way to make him vulnerable perhaps. He rummaged around in a well-hidden box and pulled out a bottle of hard liquor. He usually didn’t indulge but if Kay died, Uther would be devastated. He would likely never recover and Arthur wasn’t ready to be a King yet. The boys didn’t need to know how tragic the situation was yet. They had enough to deal with.

Merlin followed Arthur up to his … currently their … room and wasn’t surprised to find himself enveloped in a tight hug once they were safely alone.

“That could have been you…” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s neck. “I can’t imagine losing you, Merlin.” It was so nice to be able to touch. He stroked one of Merlin’s ears and pressed their bodies together, just needing to feel him.

“You’re not going to lose me, Arthur.” Merlin reassured him as he ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair and rubbed a little circle at the back of his neck.

“Can you … magic bathwater here or something?” Arthur kissed his neck and lifted his head quizzically.

“Arthur, just because Uther is changing the laws…”

“Doesn’t mean we want to push our luck, I know.” Arthur mock pouted.

“I’ll get some the hard way.” Merlin laughed and nuzzled against him. “Nothing’s going to happen to me between here and the kitchens. Promise.”

Reluctantly Arthur let him go.

***

Uther sat in his bedroom, unable to sleep. The candles burned and he lay back in his favorite chair. It could not happen again. He could not lose Kay. He remembered the day Kay left vividly. Uther had begged him not to go, he’d yelled and screamed and threw things. He’d threatened to chain him up in the dungeons. He’d raged and cried. In the end, Kay still left and ripped a hole in his heart. Ygrayne had quietly understood. She’d always been so kind and sweet. He’d broken down one day and told her about Kay. Told her everything. She’d rocked him to sleep that night and swore to him that everything would be okay just so long as he had faith.

She was wrong.

Losing Kay had been the catalyst that pushed him into the man he was today. Feared and lonely. He’d won control of Camelot by the sword. He’d steeled his heart and never let anyone else in. Arthur was his only joy, his reason. His pride as he could not acknowledge Morgana. He would do right by her and set her to a prosperous match but he could not call her daughter. It would be disrespectful to her father and not worthy of a King. Morgana’s mother had been a momentary lapse of reason which he regretted and paid for. He would otherwise have two heirs. It also clearly told him he hadn’t been the problem. Someone had cursed Ygrayne. Nimue, likely.

There was a light knock on his door and Morgana’s voice whispered, “Sire, are you awake?”

He bade her enter. Though they were often at odds recently she had curbed her tongue since the magic laws were being revised.

“I could not sleep either.” Morgana poured them both some wine and sat across from the King. “I want to apologize.”

Uther looked at her in some surprise, “What for?”

“I have been difficult, I know.” Morgana explained. “But what you are doing now, it is beyond my wildest dreams, Sire. I never thought I’d see the day. I should have known you would be able to see past the hate one day. I only wish he could have returned sooner.”

Uther took the wine goblet and gave it proper attention. “Camelot is strong and safe now.” Uther set the goblet down.

“I wanted to talk to you about Arthur and Merlin.” Morgana explained softly.

Uther grunted. “Speak.”

“Ever since Merlin came to Camelot Arthur has changed for the better.” Morgana sipped her goblet. “He was kind of a huge ass and an extreme bully but now he’s developing nicely. He’ll be a good King when the time comes. You know that he loves Merlin.”

“Yes.” Uther nodded. “Morgana, before you continue, I’m fine with it. I already had a discussion with Merlin on this. I can hardly object given I had a similar relationship when I was young as you now know. I just don’t want him to break Arthur’s heart.”

“He won’t.” Morgana smiled faintly. “Merlin is the part of Arthur that was missing, just like…” She gestured vaguely. “Just like I think Kay is the part of you that was missing all these years. The part that could love and feel and think with his soul.”

Uther frowned. “What are you trying to say, Morgana?”

“I don’t want Kay to leave again, sire. We need a plan to make him stay. I prefer you with your soul intact.” Morgana knew she was going a bit too far but she wanted to test the waters.

Uther glared at her. “I don’t need a plan. I will simply order him to stay.”

“Because that worked out so well in the past, Uther.” Morgana rolled her eyes.

“I suppose you have a point.”

“You’re going to need to prove to him that you’ve changed.” Morgana nodded thoughtfully. “It’s going to take more than lifting the bans on sorcery, Uther. You’re not the man he loved all those years ago, but you could be if you just tried.”

Uther’s mouth opened briefly then shut. “Am I given to understand that you are offering your help to get me to be … worthy of a man’s love?”

Morgana gave him a sunny smile. “Call it an olive branch?” It was more like a survival strategy. If Kay stayed magic would return to Camelot, she’d had a dream about it.

Uther looked at her long and hard, a part of him wanted to just throw her out of his rooms and brood in peace. Another part of him was tired and needy. He didn’t want to ignore the chance of being able to mend their broken relationship. “I want him to stay because he wants to.” Uther finally admitted. “I want to show him Camelot is a place where he can be happy.”

“I’ll help you.” Morgana promised softly. She reached over and grasped Uther’s hand gently. “Everyone deserves a second chance, Sire. This one is yours. All I can hope for is that you make it count.” If Uther took this chance than she had a future. Morgana gazed at the man who had so many facets to his personality. If he could only unlock his heart and save his legacy.

***

Being clean and washed was glorious. Merlin stretched out on Arthur’s bed and snuggled into the silk pillow with a sigh of content. He never usually got to bathe every night but he found he rather liked the feeling and he also liked it when Arthur washed his hair. He smiled over at the Prince who was lounging naked in his chair and munched on an apple as he finished up signing a few documents. He yawned and fought to keep his eyes open.

Arthur caught the yawn and glanced over. He smiled at the vision before him and couldn’t quite believe it was actually his. Well, would be completely once he took care of the god’s claim and life returned back to normal. He eyed the documents and decided they could wait until morning. The apple he set down on a plate.

Merlin stopped yawning when he saw Arthur stand up. Goddess, but his body was stunning. Golden and muscular with just the right amount of extra flesh where it counted. He blushed when he realized he was wantonly staring and it occurred to him that Arthur had taken his virginity. He was no longer innocent. Of course, he didn’t mind. He’d wanted Arthur, he’d just not imagined it would happen like it did. Not at all. Now Arthur knew about his magic and there were no secrets between them. “I love you.” He whispered softly. “Forever and always.”

“That’s a very long time, Merlin.” Arthur closed the curtains, which was really Merlin’s job but he wasn’t going to point that out. Then he locked the door, popped into the privy for a moment and returned quickly. He blew out a few candles and prowled to the bed. “Don’t you think you might get bored?” He climbed on the bed and knelt at the end of it.

“Arthur…” Merlin laughed in amusement. “I have magic. You do realize that means we’ll never be bored, right?”

“Hm. Guess we’ll have to experiment eventually, when it’s safe for that sort of thing.” Arthur glided his fingers up Merlin’s legs as he inched forward. He leaned down and kissed the scar on his thigh. “In the meantime, we’ll just have to have our fun the old fashioned way. Besides, I’d rather it be just us, honestly, for now.” He gave Merlin an earnest look and hoped he understood.

Merlin smiled at him, clearly not at all minding that.

Another kiss. One two… Merlin lost count when Arthur’s tongue licked its way from the back of his knee all the way up to his navel. Merlin squirmed under the assault. Arthur was a patient lover when they had the time to do things properly. He seemed to be making it his mission to kiss and caress every single spot of Merlin’s soft flesh.

Arthur eventually found his target and delighted in the soft groan of pleasure he enticed from Merlin when he kissed the tip of his cock and licked all the way from tip to base. “Too fast in the forest.” Arthur murmured. “It was wonderful, but I want to worship you.”

Merlin was already too far gone to resist anything Arthur wanted. He was so very glad Arthur was the first because the idea of that thing getting any farther with him made him shake with rage. He had his power back in control and the mere fact that he knew he could put a stop to what was currently happening made it perfect. Arthur wasn’t forcing him into anything, Arthur wanted him to feel good. Arthur wanted him, not his magic. It didn’t matter to Arthur who he was. It was a strange freeing feeling to know that to Arthur he was just Merlin. Strange, yet perfect Merlin. His Merlin. “I love you, Arthur.” He managed to whimper, overwhelmed.

Arthur smiled and opened his mouth to take his lover’s throbbing cock and suck deeply. It wasn’t, of course, something he was used to doing. He hollowed out his mouth and just let Merlin move into him. It wasn’t long before he pulled a strangled cry from Merlin’s lips. He chuckled as he pulled off and slid upwards to hold him while he rode out the shockwaves. “I’ve got you.” He whispered softly.

“Don’t let go, Arthur.” Merlin panted, “Don’t let go.”

“Never.” Arthur vowed as he cradled the quivering young man.

“Aren’t you… going to…?” Merlin blinked up at him.

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “Not tonight. I just want to hold you.”

“But what about you…?” Merlin drew his hand down Arthur’s stomach and was surprised to find it caught before it could reach its intended destination.

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur clicked his tongue and kissed him soundly. “All I want to enjoy being able to touch you tonight. We’ve got plenty of time for that.”

Merlin gazed at him and snuggled over to rest his head in the crook of Arthur’s arm. He wasn’t as sure as Arthur about plenty of time and he actually wanted to make up for lost time but there was no use arguing with Arthur when he’d made up his mind. Of course, that didn’t mean that things wouldn’t happen in the morning…or in a few hours. He smiled mischievously, and yawned. He didn’t realize how tired he was until that moment.

“I love you too.” Arthur whispered and kissed the top of his head. “Go to sleep, Merlin.”

Merlin did sleep and it was gloriously sound and devoid of dreams. The last few days had taken their toll and he wasn’t sure how Arthur had known but somehow he had known how much they needed a peaceful night together, in each other’s arms. Just that. Just them.

***

Kay woke the next morning, early. He found himself in a cot in Camelot and wasn’t sure exactly how he’d gotten there but he figured it had been Arthur and Merlin. He struggled to sit up and was surprised to find someone stop him.

“Lie back down.” Uther told him.

Gaius had gone to bed and Uther had come down to see Kay. He’d been there for about thirty or so minutes before the man woke.

“Uther.” Kay rasped. “Water…”

Uther brought him a goblet and lifted it to his lips. “There. Better?”

Kay nodded. “Arthur and Merlin?”  
  
“They’re fine. The mark was removed.” Uther reassured him. He laid a hand over Kay’s. “You need to rest. I’ll have you moved to a more comfortable bed.”

“No need.” Kay shook his head, “I’m fine here.”

Uther sighed and reached up to stroke his hair. Kay flinched away. “Kay.”

“Don’t.” Kay grunted.

“You almost died.” Uther said stiffly, he was composed but only barely. He was sitting on a small stool next to the cot. He reluctantly pulled his hand away and folded them in his lap. “Sometimes I thought if you were dead it would be easier.” He drew in a shallow breath. “You weren’t dead you were just out of reach.” He looked away. “I lost myself. It was easier than feeling. It was easier than you being gone.”

“Uther…” Kay fought the urge to reach over and take his hands.

“Sometimes I would wait on the battlements. I would look out and let myself hope.” Uther frowned. “I would hope you would swallow your pride and come back to me. I desperately wanted to see you riding towards Camelot. Then months turned into years and I knew you weren’t coming back.” He looked down at Kay again. “I lost my soul entirely when Ygrayne died. I let that man die, Kay. The man you loved. It was too hard to hold on to him. Too painful. All that mattered was Arthur and Camelot. That was all I had to live for.”

“Uther…” Kay sighed and reached over to slip his hand into the older man’s.

“You came back and I pushed myself on you. I don’t even know if that man is still in me, Kay.” Uther gave a startled look when his hands were gently squeezed. “He’s been gone so long and there is a lot of blood on my hands.”

Kay struggled into a seating position again and grasped Uther’s shirt. “Drop the mask of King for once and show him to me then. Pull back the years, Uther.”

Uther searched his eyes. Deep down, deep within he was there behind the hard and cold mask, locked inside himself under a weight of pain and loss. That man wanted to love again but he was weak. Uther couldn’t afford to be weak, not for a second. Not even for the man he loved. Not yet.

Kay sighed. It had been too much to hope for. Uther had too many layers. “If you can show him to me, Uther. I will stay in Camelot.”

There was a slight clearing of the throat. Gaius had woken up and was feeling quite uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. “Your Majesty, you’re here very early.” The physician said with a slightly irritable tone.

The mask would not drop today. Uther turned to nod at Giaus. “I woke early. Kay, you should get some more rest. I will come back later. How soon will he be on his feet?”

“A day or two.” Gaius nodded. He hadn’t yet worked out how to tell Uther about what was happening to Kay. He would have to tell Kay first and have him decide if Uther should know.

“Very well. He should move somewhere more comfortable. I will have his things brought from the Inn to the castle. His old rooms have never been used, the maids will air them out.” Uther stood up stiffly.

Kay frowned at him. “You can’t be serious!”

Uther turned and walked away without another word. Morgana was wrong this was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought.

Kay made a noise of frustration. He saw the look on Gaius’ face. “What is it?”

“There is something you should know.” Gaius took a long breath and began to explain the situation to Kay.

**TBC**


	15. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns Merlin's other secret.

Beltane was fast approaching and there wasn’t much time left to prepare. Merlin hadn’t had any more visits from the God and he spent every night he spent curled up in Arthur’s arms sated as the Prince made love to him. He took his time and made every touch count laying soft kisses and just simply pulling sounds from Merlin he never thought he’d ever make.

“Arthur…” Merlin nuzzled against his neck.

“Mmm?” Arthur cracked open an eye.

“Are you alright?” He traced his fingers up and down Arthur’s neck gently. “With everything?”

“Yes, Merlin.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Kay’s back on his feet and we’re going to talk about the items he brought with him.”

“He’s not though. Not really.” Merlin mumbled. “He’s going to die because of me. Arthur, there might be something I can do.” He was going to have to ask the Great Dragon for help but that was another thing he would have to tell Arthur and he wasn’t sure he wanted to do that yet but he really didn’t have much choice anymore. He had to trust Arthur.

“Merlin…” Arthur kissed the top of his head. “We’re already doing everything that we can.”

“Not everything.” Merlin worried his lower lip. “I mean he might not even help so I don’t know.” He shook his head. “You remember when you said to tell you things in little bits and pieces?” He carefully sat up and pulled out of Arthur’s arms. “This is um, one of those pieces.”

Arthur sat up with him and gave him a quizzical look. He scratched the stubble on his chin thoughtfully as he looked over his lover but soon came to the conclusion that he would rather just know. “Tell me.” He nodded.

“I kind of know how to talk to Dragons.” Merlin said a little more quickly than was reasonable.

“You. What?” Arthur took a deep breath. As far as revelations go, that was the last thing he expected to hear.

“I kind of know a Dragon.” Merlin looked away.

“Merlin…Just say it.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“I’m.” Merlin exhaled. “I’m a DragonLord.”

Arthur laughed incredulously, it was really the only reaction open to him. You’re the most powerful sorcerer in the land _and_ you’re a Dragonlord.” He gave Merlin a tired look. “You sent the Dragon away. I didn’t defeat it did I?”

Merlin nodded sadly. “I’m sorry, Arthur.”

Arthur exhaled and twisted his fingers in the sheets. “Do you think the Dragon is going to help?”

“He has healing powers, Arthur. He might be able to help Kay or know how to save him. He has helped in the past.” Merlin explained.

“Okay.” Arthur nodded.

“Just, okay?” Merlin eyed him a little worriedly.

“What do you expect me to say? Go talk to _your_ dragon.” Arthur turned on his side and folded his arms across his chest a little petulantly. “What do you even need me for?”

“Arthur.” Merlin gave him an exasperated shove. “It’s not as easy as all that. Kilgharrah doesn’t like it when I summon him but he knows things and before we removed the Mark I couldn’t have summoned him anyway. It had sapped my strength. I need you for plenty of things!”

“Like what?” Arthur glared over his shoulder. “You’re clearly really powerful, Merlin. I have no idea what you are doing with me and why you need ME to defeat the horned god when you could probably just have your _dragon_ eat him.” He was experiencing a feeling he’d never had before. He felt inadequate. Merlin clearly didn’t need him. But Arthur needed Merlin. It wasn’t fair.

“Arthur!” Merlin glared back. “A) Kilgharrah is not a god, he’s a dragon. B) The God will only fight you. And C) I love you, you idiot so of course I need you. Now who’s acting like a great girl?”

Arthur turned back over and bit his lip. “I can’t get over it, Merlin.” He admitted with a deep sigh as he reached up to thread his fingers through Merlin’s hair. “I worried so much about you and you’re so powerful. I’m still worried about you. I mean. How did I get so … I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve your love. I carried out so many of my father’s orders… against your kind. I-”

“Don’t say that, Arthur don’t even THINK that!” Merlin declared hotly. “Listen to me.” He took Arthur’s face in his hands. “We didn’t have time to talk about anything in the forest but you have to listen to me right now. You and me, Arthur. My magic was destined to be for you and ONLY for you because one day, Arthur, one day you WILL be the greatest King Albion has ever known but only if we stick together. Only if we fight together. Only if I’m at your side. Everything I ever did was for you. God, I love you so much it hurts and the thought of losing you. It tears me to pieces, Arthur. Kilgharrah told me once we were soul bound. Two sides, same coin, destiny… bloody hell. I.” He choked on the tears that began to fall. “I don’t think he expected us to fall in love, but I love you. I LOVE you.” Merlin took Arthur’s lips just then and kissed him deeply.

Arthur returned the kiss almost desperately seeking some sort of proof. He climbed on top of Merlin and settled him into the mattress. He licked and plunged his tongue into his lover’s mouth just sought and Merlin let him. He dragged his finger’s down Arthur’s back and tightened his grip on his lover’s arse.

“I want you to fuck me.” Arthur whispered once he let his lips free. He gazed down and searched his lover’s eyes. “I want to feel your power, Merlin. I want you to drive it into me like there’s no bloody tomorrow. Fucking take me, I… I need to be what you need.”

And holy hell if those whispered words weren’t the most alluring thing anyone had ever said to him. He traced Arthur’s jawline and smiled. “Alright.” He made as if to move but Arthur shook his head.

“I’m staying on top.” Arthur grinned.

“You’re heavy.” Merlin complained.

“Deal with it.” Arthur smirked as he sat up on his knees to straddle him. He reached for Merlin’s cock and began to stroke it.

“You’re not prepared.” Merlin propped himself up on his elbows.

“So prepare me.” Arthur kept stroking and it was getting extremely difficult for Merlin to think straight.

Merlin groped downwards, realized he had nothing to help prepare him and conjured something wet and slick onto his fingers.

“That’s it Merlin.” Arthur whispered. “Do it.”

He slipped one finger within the Prince’s tight hole, eyes wide and unsure. He watched as Arthur grimaced and squirmed. “You haven’t…” Merlin gasped.

“No, never.” Arthur shook his head. “Keep going.”

Merlin’s heart thudded in his chest as he slipped his finger further inside and Arthur pulled him up to kiss him again. They panted and shifted and moved around each other as he prepared the Prince as best he knew how based on his own limited experience while Arthur worked on him.

Arthur had matters well in control, however and when he felt prepared enough and held on to Merlin while he took it in. They moved hard and fast then for Arthur wouldn’t have it slow. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to have some kind of control over Merlin. Something to prove that he was master of the powerful man beneath him and this gave him control as he rode a cock for the first time in his life. He would never have done it otherwise but all the revelations gave him a desperate need to wrench back control.

Merlin belonged to him. Everything he was. All that power.

“Say it.” Arthur whispered. “Say you’re mine.”

“Yours.” Merlin could barely think let alone say anything but he was willing to give Arthur anything the man wanted.

When he felt his body build to its crescendo Arthur felt his whole body shudder and spasm the way it never had before. New muscles he didn’t know he had throbbed and whined at him but he kept riding until they were both over the edge and falling into a haze of dizzy wonder. The whole castle shook for at least ten seconds but neither of them noticed. They were covered in a sheen of sweat and Arthur could feel Merlin’s seed sticky and warm inside him. They tried catching their breath and Arthur kissed him again. Who needed to breathe anyway? Arthur finally fell onto his back next to Merlin, groaned and laughed as he could still feel the other man’s seed as it trickled out of him. “Merlin?”

Merlin, the bugger, had fallen asleep.

***

Kay sighed as he opened the door to the rooms down the hall from the King that he had used so many years ago. Everything was exactly as he had left it. Uther hadn’t moved a thing. He’d since learned that no one had ever been allowed to touch the rooms on pain of death. They had been sealed off and locked up. He looked at the bed itself. Many things had happened on that bed and in this room. He walked over to the window and looked out over Camelot. It was a site he’d vowed he would never see again. Not as long as he lived and yet here he was and it seemed like nothing had ever changed.

It had changed though and if what Giaus said was true he would soon start feeling the effects of the Miasma. He had been given several pain medications from the physician to cover any discomfort but eventually. Eventually he had to tell Uther but not yet. He didn’t want to ruin things for Arthur and Merlin.

“Kay?” Uther stood at the doorway and looked over at him from the other side of the threshold.

He turned and looked at the King. “Uther.”

“Lot of memories in this room.” Uther entered without being bid. He looked around wistfully. “I couldn’t let anyone else have it.”

Kay shrugged and looked over at an elaborate shelf. A lot of his old manuscripts and books were still there. Some decorations too. There was one shelf that had a series of sculptures of various mystical beasts. “I thought you’d get rid of these.” Kay walked over to pick one up and run his fingers over the workmanship.

“How could I?” Uther shrugged. “You made them after every expedition. You carved two of each and gave me the matching set. I had to give it to Arthur. When he was a boy he fell in love with them and keep his hands off them. He kept stealing them from my rooms until I finally let him have them. He still has them in his chambers. Do you remember traveling about the Kingdom when my father still reigned?”

“We fought a lot of creatures, you and me.” Kay nodded as he put down the small Manticore, he tried to imagine a small Arthur playing with the sculptures and that conjured up a vision of young Uther. It made him inexplicably sad as he could have been there. He frowned then sighed and looked over at Uther to search his eyes. “Tell me about him.” He gestured to the sitting area.

For a long moment Uther looked like he was not going to talk about it but he nodded and walked over to the chair he used to sit in. They settled down and Uther began to talk. A servant eventually showed up with drinks while Uther began to speak for the first time about the Arthur’s childhood. He’d grown up without a mother, spoiled by all the castle servants and under a father who was waging a war against magic and had a hard time looking at him without feeling the loss of his wife and the man he loved.

It was the first time, Kay decided that he saw Uther laugh freely as he talked about a few childhood antics. The years indeed faded from his eyes and Kay tried hard not to think about the time they had lost and the consequences of his actions. What if he had stayed? Would Uther have still waged his war? Would Arthur have grown up a different person? Would they have raised him together? All the knowledge of slaying ancient beasts they had learned together when they were young. He could have returned when Ygrayne died. He should have returned. All the blood shed he could have prevented it. He could have eventually talked Uther down.

They laughed together at one particular story and Uther met his eyes. The King frowned when he saw the sadness in Kay’s look. “What’s the matter?” Uther asked, his voice gentle.

“He should have been trained by me.” Kay clutched the edge of his chair. “I should have seen to it.”

“You’re training him now.” Uther said quietly, his expression unreadable. “But you’re right you should have been here.” His tone was reproachful. “You couldn’t forgive me.”

“I loved you!” Kay nearly shouted as he leaped to his feet and balled his fists. “You arrogant bastard. I loved you! You were EVERYTHING to me. You knew that and you sent me after HER. Do you have any idea how that made me feel watching you fall in love with her? You never loved me, Uther, but you happily used me when it was convenient.” He stumbled slightly, body not quite liking the sudden movement yet.

“I loved you but you know as well as I did I couldn’t have you!” Uther glowered back at him. “Kay? Are you alright.” He rose in concern and Kay shook his head.

“Yes, your obsessive need for an _Heir_.” Kay said scathingly, he grimaced. “Stay where you are. I don’t need your help, Uther.” He settled back down and tried to get his breathing back under control. “You liar. You didn’t love me or you wouldn’t have asked me to do what you did. You threw my love back in my face. You forced me to fight for her for you and to bring her to you. It was the very last order I would ever take from you and you never once understood. I loved you. You were my world.”  
  
“I…” Uther ran his hands over his head in frustration. Finally he sagged his shoulders and rested his elbows on his knees in defeat. “You were mine.” He said quietly, eyes on the floor. “I reveled in the power it gave me, the knowledge that you and everything you were belonged to me in every sense of the word. I was your first and only lover, the only person allowed to touch you. You were pure, beautiful and strong and I loved you. But I had a duty to the Kingdom and you were a dream I couldn’t have forever without a Queen.” He gestured vaguely. “I didn’t mean to, but I hurt you. I thought you could love her if I loved her and you would stay. It was…. God it was arrogant. You’re right.”

Uther met Kay’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said slowly. “For everything I put you through.”

“Uther…” Kay stared at the King for a long moment. “You really mean it, don’t you?”

Uther rubbed a hand down his face and rose. Yes, he meant it, what did the man want from him? Blood? He tried hard not to look irritated, Morgana had told him not to lose his temper.  “I have council to attend. You’ll be at dinner?”

Kay rubbed his eyes. “Yeah.”

***

Arthur of course insisted on accompanying Merlin because they would have to leave Camelot in order to speak to his dragon.  
  
“You’ll have to stay back.” Merlin warned. “He’s not the forgiving sort.”

Arthur snorted. “I’m not afraid of anything! I’m standing right by your side.”

Kilgharrah came rather more quickly than Merlin expected. He settled down as though he had expected to see Arthur there and wasn’t at all surprised. “Young Warlock.” He said in a tone that meant a billion things and none. “And Prince Arthur. I’ve been waiting, Merlin, you’ve taken an awfully long time to summon me.”

“My power was weakened as you probably know.” Merlin hated talking to Kilgharrah, he always made him feel like he was two years old. “Arthur this is Kilgharrah.” He awkwardly introduced the Prince.

Arthur scowled at the dragon who had caused so much damage in Camelot. He couldn’t blame it though, after all that Uther had put him through. “Hello.” Arthur nodded and refused to look intimidated even though it was the first time he’d ever met a dragon or any type of mystical creature that wasn’t about to kill him.

“Since I’m sure you are well aware of what is going on. Can you help Sir Kay, Kilgharrah?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.” Kilgharrah nodded.

“I suppose now I have to ask. Will you help Sir Kay?”

“It is not I that can help Sir Kay, Young Warlock. It is only Uther Pendragon who must save him.” The Dragon spoke in a condescending tone which indicated he didn’t think the King could.

“And the God.” Merlin swallowed. “Will Arthur be able to defeat him?”

“If he uses the items that Sir Kay has provided he has a chance. Remember, Merlin. It will be Beltane when Prince Arthur fights him. There is powerful magic in the land on that night as you well know.”

Arthur continued to stare at Kilgharrah. “How can my father save Sir Kay?”

“Uther Pendragon must find his heart again.” Kilgharrah snorted as though he didn’t think it was possible. “His heart and your magic. That is what will heal the Knight. Stand back.” He nodded towards Arthur. “When the time is right, you will say the spell I will give you.”

When the Dragon breathed upon Merlin Arthur watched, fascinated, as it sunk into his lover. He could almost feel connected to it as if Kilgharrah had also turned his breath upon him.

“Thank you.” Merlin did like it when he didn’t have to order Kilgharrah to do anything.

“The only way to save Sir Kay is through the heart of Uther Pendragon.” The Dragon spread its wings. “It is a great pleasure to see you both working together, young Warlock.”

The Dragon flew away leaving the Prince and his Wizard alone again in the clearing.

“Is he always like that?” Arthur wondered after a while.

“Always.” Merlin sighed and staggered a bit.

“You alright?”

“It’s just the new spell, my head is killing me.” Merlin said with a soft whimper.

Arthur caught him, lowered him to the ground and cradled him gently. “Hey, I’m here.” He drew his fingers through Merlin’s hair gently and rubbed his temples.

Another great secret revealed. Merlin looked up at Arthur.

“Think he’ll let me ride him someday?” Arthur wondered as he gazed down at Merlin. The afternoon sun shone about his hair and gave him a warm glow.

When Arthur smiled just then Merlin didn’t think his heart could be any more in love with him. “I love you so much.” Merlin whispered.

Arthur kissed him, “Me too.”

**TBC**


	16. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the wait on this. I just had to figure out what the items were.

Merlin stood thoughtfully by the window in Arthur’s room. Beltane was approaching and he could feel the magic being wild and foreign around him. It was late and he was naked. The only light in the room came from the moon and it chased the shadows away from his pale skin in such a way that emphasized the dips and curves in his body. He could already feel the threads that bound magic together were becoming frayed and wild. This was when gods could walk among men and be challenged, this was when the dead could roam if coaxed through the veil and this was when the body wanted. He thought back to the moment that they first met the god in stag form and rescued him as he was trapped in a mortal form. Merlin wondered if that had even been the case now or a ploy by the Horned God to meet him. Gods were never predictable especially the forest gods.

Arthur had taken him several times that night and he ached inside. He didn’t want his body to heal just yet, he wanted to feel it. Arthur was sprawled on the bed, hair tussled and lips full from being kissed. He wondered if the Prince knew just how beautiful he looked. How irresistible. His magic was dancing around in his gut. There was a chill in the night air and he saw Arthur shiver slightly so he whispered a word and the blanket gently fluttered up to tuck over his skin.

He rubbed his back, curious at the pain as it snaked down his spine and sort of pooled at his hole. The cool breeze licked at him and he opened his legs a little wider and leaned his hands on the window sill. If he imagined it he could feel Arthur thrust into him. He felt like a wanton as his body began to tremble with desire. These days Arthur could just give him a particular look and he would be reduced to melting babble. He wondered if the Prince knew how much he could control Merlin with a simple smile or nod. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Arthur.

Beltane. He knew it would be madness to give in to the thrall of that magic and he had to keep himself in control. He rested his head against the window sill and shakily drew in breaths. The drums had started and fires were lit across the countryside. People were reciting ancient prayers and he could feel the magic as it danced freely in the land. He could hear the drums before anyone else, he was sure. Having Magic was like having an extra sense. It was sometimes a blessing and sometimes a hindrance when he could hear and see what others could not.

From Arthur’s window he could see the courtyard what he saw caused him to frown. A hazy mist partially shrouded a shadowy figure standing in the center. Guards previously stationed below could not be seen.  It looked up directly towards Merlin and he gave a startled gasp. It was the Horned God and even though he was not in his true form, Merlin knew it.

He threw on his trousers and grabbed one of Arthur’s white shirts and his jacket. He didn’t wake up the Prince as he carefully made his way down to the courtyard.

“Merlin.” The voice was raspy and thick. The figure hadn’t taken on the image of Arthur this time but chose that tall man with long wavy hair dressed in hide and leathers. He carried a pair of swords at his back and had a scruffy, yet handsome face.

“Another face.” Merlin said, a challenge to his tone.

“I have many.” The god chuckled. “I thought this one would please you, though if you prefer I could change to look like the Prince.”

“No, I’d prefer you do not.” Merlin lifted his chin.

“The day is almost upon us. When Arthur loses, you will be mine.” The horned god who called himself many names chortled gleefully.

“ _If_ Arthur loses.” Merlin responded with a sharp look in his eye.

“I see you have regained control of your magic.” The God looked amused rather than concerned. “And you have become his lover. Your purity is tainted, yet your power is stronger than ever. I suspect you would like to kill me.”

“You _violated_ me.” Merlin said between his teeth. “Of course I want to kill you.”

“Then why don’t you, Emrys?” The God lifted his hands up.

Merlin growled, “You know why. Arthur challenged you.”

“And you cannot do magic here in Camelot or the King will know about you.” The God chuckled again and crooned. “What a sorry life you lead, Merlin. Why don’t you let me make it better for you?”

“I have a good life.”

“As the Prince of Camelot’s lover.” The God snorted. “Not a fitting position for the great Emrys. With me you’d be so much more.”

“I’m right where I want to be.” Merlin said tonelessly. “I will enjoy watching Arthur defeat you.”

The god laughed softly. The pounding of the drums of Beltane began to get louder and the being turned to walk back into the mist. “Soon, Emrys. Soon you will be mine.”

He didn’t know how tense he was until he heard a voice behind him and he nearly leapt out of his skin.

“You could probably take him on your own.” Arthur cleared his throat.

“Arthur, how long have you been there?”  
  
“Long enough.” Arthur shrugged. “Could you have defended yourself?”

“Yes. He took me by surprise, used my lack of wits at the time and threw the mark down and that muted my magic. Now we’re stuck.” Merlin sounded a little tired but earnest. “Look. I believe in you, Arthur. I know that you will prevail.”

“How could I not?” Arthur wondered softly as he looked into Merlin’s eyes. “I have you.”

“Yeah.” Merlin dimpled.

“You’re wearing one of my shirts.” Arthur noticed.

“Yeah.” Merlin dimpled some more.

“And my jacket.” Arthur rubbed his jaw.

“Yeah.” Merlin blushed.

“It’s fucking hot, Merlin.” Arthur gave him a slightly manic grin. He grabbed Merlin by the scruff of the neck and pushed him up the stairs. “There’s still more night left.”

Merlin had a feeling that he would learn where a few more muscles existed before dawn.

***

Kay lay in the King’s bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t told Uther his situation yet and wasn’t sure he was going to. Uther’s layers were extremely difficult to see past and the man had a habit of hiding and brooding and thinking without a heart. He was a man who usually never let what he felt get in the way of a decision. It wasn’t always that way, Kay remembered a man more like Arthur, less burdened by war and death, more apt to smile. He studied the scar on Uther’s face. Older now, this King, his lover. Many people would kill to be in his position, he was certain.

He hadn’t meant to do this, to return to this position with Uther. He had only come to train Arthur to ensure that Arthur won the fight and Merlin was free of the God. He could hear the drums of Beltane too, signifying the beginning of the celebration. It was a time for sex, fertility and the fires of Bel, and the drums. The drums that would beat constantly. They had begun and magic would become wild and untamed. Beasts would walk the earth that couldn’t before and claim their mortal lovers. Thus the God chose Beltane, a time he could claim Merlin be fought against and even if he lost he would still go back to his realm. Gods never died. Men died.

He would have lived longer than Uther. That’s why he aged better. He would have lived longer if he hadn’t been poisoned by the Miasma. The God had sent a demon to weaken Merlin. Why? To control Emrys, likely. He was quite sure this had nothing to do with lust or desire but the Gods want to control Emrys’ magic and make it his. Controlling one of the most powerful wizards the world had ever seen would certainly consolidate its power. That had to be the reason.

It was foolish to believe that any God would act without an ulterior motive. Merlin just had the unfortunate fortune of being extremely pretty in an ethereal way that made one want to possess him. He was certain now that the God had every intention of possessing the magic and the man was simply a pleasant distraction and Gods were fickle.

Kay remembered that Ygrayne had suffered a similar fate when the very same God had taken a fancy to her. She was an extraordinary beauty. On the way to Camelot she had told Kay that beauty was a curse and in some ways she was right.

“You’re awake.” Uther stated the obvious as he yawned and shifted. “And still here.” He smiled faintly as if that surprised him.

“Arthur starts the first fight today.” Kay said softly.

“Yes.” Uther nodded. “Arthur will win. He’s not lost a tournament yet and you have taught him a new way to fight. I saw what you were doing and I wished I could have taught him that. I tried to teach him that but he lacked the discipline to learn it. It required speed and agility I lost a bit as I got older. Age does not seem to have affected you as much.”

So Uther had noticed.

“Magic is in my blood, Uther, you know that.” Kay shrugged. “It can slow the aging process and speed the healing process.”

“When I’m 80 you’ll still look no older than 40, I suspect.” Uther made a face as he thought about magic again. “I still hate magic, Kay. There are people who are just too easily corrupted by it. I will continue to control it and change the laws but I will not allow it to run freely through my Kingdom without checks. You could have easily turned on me, so could Gaius. He’s been loyal all these years and I don’t know why. I’ve not exactly always shown him the same loyalty.”

“I believe he cares for you, Sire.” From what little Kay knew of Gaius he remained loyal to Uther and had been serving the Kingdom long before Uther became King. “Er, like an Uncle would. He’s known you since you were a boy. And you’re a King. You do what you think is right for Camelot, not for yourself.”

“Yes.” Uther looked away. “Sometimes I dreamed that I could go away from Camelot, you know. Leave it all behind. Get a farm.” He snorted, “Live with you.”

Kay laughed, “You’d die of boredom in a week, and I’d be doing all the hard work.”

“You’re probably right.” Uther chuckled dryly and looked at him seriously. “Are you really okay, Kay?” He reached over and laid his hand on the man’s bare shoulder.

“I’ll be fine, Uther.” Kay lied as he smiled back at the King. He’d stay alive as long as it took the new laws to pass whatever he had to do.

***

Merlin tied and fitted bits of armor onto Arthur and carefully adjusted as he went. He thought back to the first time he tried to do this and took far too long. He’d been nervous about touching the body of another man. He wasn’t afraid of Arthur but his stomach had churned at every impatient glance, every arrogant word and look. He hadn’t recognized it then as attraction but he knew now. He brushed off the armor and set the cloak on Arthur with a smile of pride. “You look fantastic.” He smiled at him.

“Hmm.” Arthur acknowledged. “You’ve gotten very good at this.”

“I know your body.” Merlin lifted his eyes with his best –fake demure- expression.  
  
Arthur gave him a wicked grin. “Don’t do that, I’m fully clothed.” He cuffed him playfully and Merlin handed him his sword.

“My champion.” Merlin grinned shyly. He drew off his neckerchief with a cheeky wink. “Should have token from me.” Quite easily he tied it onto Arthur’s arm. “There. Now you’re ready.”

“What about your neck?” Arthur leered at it. It had a few marks he’d deliberately made. He was quite proud of those marks.

“The results of the _Honor_ of serving Prince Arthur.” Merlin rolled his eyes and as usual made it sound like it certainly wasn’t any great honor.

Arthur cuffed him again and they headed out.

***

“Uther’s heart, Merlin’s magic.” Kay shook his head. “I don’t think…I don’t think that’s ever going to happen, Gaius. Uther’s trying but I think it’s too little too late.”  While they were waiting for Merlin and Arthur Gaius had explained the only option open to saving his life.

“Stranger things have happened.” Gaius looked at Arthur and Merlin as they finally arrived at the arena. “For example.”

“They were bound to happen, Gaius. You know the legend as well as I. It’s not that strange.”

“You have a point.”

Arthur approached Kay who had the two items with him wrapped carefully in a cloth.

People had gathered to watch the fight and Uther had already taken his seat.

Kay looked keenly at Arthur. “I see you have the token from Merlin.” He indicated the neckerchief. “As I mentioned yesterday when we spoke it need not be magical but must be given with love.”

“It was.” Merlin nodded softly.

“Your majesty.” Kay turned to the Throne. “With your permission, I will present my gifts to Prince Arthur on this day. Gifts that he will use to prevail. Items of Magic.”

There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd and many frightened whispers. They all knew about the changing laws but had not suspected that magic would be used in this fight.

“People of Camelot.” Uther addressed his people. “Prince Arthur will fight a being that is not of this world. The Items that Sir Kay is to present have been approved under the new law. As of this day forward, petitions to the crown for such things will be considered on a case by case basis. You have my word as King that each case will be given justice and my decision will be based on merit. Master Gaius has been appointed to Lord Councilor of Magic and will advise me on such things.” To Kay he nodded, “Proceed.” Then he sat.

“This.” Kay unwrapped the first item and laid it upon the ground. The first item was a shield. “Is the Divine Ancilia. Before the birth of Christ it came to our lands.” It was a roman shield, cut on two sides leaving most of the upper body protected. “The Old God Mars had a temple where the Leaping Priests worshipped and it was to them that the divine Ancilia was given. They made eleven others to conceal the true shield. Eventually the shield came into the possession of a Roman General and it was dropped during a battle long ago. A druid of the old religion picked it up and noticed the divine magic within and kept it hidden. Over time they learned its powers and used it to conceal and defend themselves. The Divine Ancilia came into my possession one day when I rescued the head of a druid sect many years ago. I present it to you now Arthur, it will deflect powers that your sword cannot and in the right light it will give you the advantage.”

Arthur took up the shield. It had only ancient celtic designs upon it, no King’s symbol. He was surprised at how light it was but remembered Kay’s words. It may be light but it is hard as any steel and it could turn him invisible when the sun was shining in the right way thus giving him advantage in the playing field.

The crowd oohed and awed and Uther clapped so they all did as well. Merlin gazed at the shield and tried to determine its properties. It was indeed very old magic. He would have to trust Kay.

“The next item I have for your highness.” Kay opened the next item. “A Helm. Unlike the shield it has no ancient history.” It is simple this helm, the only telltale mark that it might be magical are the wings etched in silver on the side of it. “It was given to me at the same time the Druids presented me with the shield. This helmet, they said was passed down through generations and no one truly knows from whence it came. It simply protects the wearer’s head from mental attacks.” It also allows one to move quicker than they normally would and legend has it that it can provide flight but Kay never tested that out.

Arthur took the items and bowed to the King. They felt strange and foreign on him but he accepted their magic and his father had sanctioned it. So now. He was ready.

All they had to do was wait for the God.

**TBC**


	17. Encouraged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur faces the first trial
> 
> I am very sorry this took as long as it did. I had a hard time deciding how I wanted the combat to go.

Merlin would have liked a more private location for this challenge but they had no means of comparing what was about to happen with what had happened before. They didn’t know when the god was even going to show up or what Arthur would have to do. It had mentioned trials. There weren’t that many people there yet but those who had come were there to support Arthur, their Prince.

They did not have to wait that long, a great horn sounded and the same mist began to wisp about. Cold air licked at the ground and deep in his bones, Merlin was afraid. He always worried every time Arthur entered into a tournament but this was different. This was the unknown and Kay had told them there was never a way to predict what the god would choose to challenge Arthur with for his first trial.

There was a low laugh as a figure walked out of the mist. There were others with him. It was the same form Merlin had seen earlier. A tall confidant, scruffy looking man dressed like a ranger. He first looked at Merlin, eyes flashing with meaning and Arthur tightened his hand around his sword. The man then looked at Arthur.

The people around him weren’t people. Merlin knew. They were denizens of the forest, minions of the god. They all had animistic features of some kind and dared to be human during Beltane when magic was wild and free. That each of them were a combination of feral and beautiful wasn’t lost on Merlin. They fanned out to create a kind of barrier to mirror where Gaius, Kay and Morgana now stood with Uther and the people of Camelot. Merlin reluctantly left Arthur’s side and walked over to stand with the others. Morgana put her arm around his shoulders.

Arthur lifted his head. “It’s time to end this.” The Prince declared hotly. “And for you to leave Camelot and leave Merlin alone.”

“You are in no position to make demands young Prince.” The horned one laughed gleefully. “Especially since Camelot does not deserve someone like him given the atrocities of its Tyrant King.”

Arthur’s lips curled in frustration, “Enough talk.” He growled. “I, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther am ready to do whatever it takes!”

Kay laid a hand on Uther’s shoulder. “Patience.” He told the King. “He liked to goad, it gives him an advantage. I taught Arthur how to deal with his anger.”

And indeed he did because in spite of his agitation Arthur was able to relax his features and put everything aside to focus on the task before him. He let the tension roll off his muscles as he fixed his attention on the horned one.

The horned one gave a throaty chuckle and drew his swords. “You have proven yourself worthy, young Prince. This is the first trial.”

“First trial?” Arthur stared. He knew there would be trials but this was not something he’d been expecting. If Arthur thought that he would be fighting on a level playing field he thought wrong. Just as soon as his opponent drew his swords, everything changed and everything he was used to was gone. The training that Kay had prepared him for was the only reason he was able to react as quickly as he did when the first blow came from out of nowhere and the field began to change.

Parts of the tournament field began to fall away and rise up to a jangled mass of terrain that only a sure footed man could hope to navigate. From the gaping holes left behind there was a rumbling sound and it was clear that whatever was down there was going to need to be avoided at all costs. Arthur teetered on the edge a newly created crevasse while he gathered his bearings and worked out a defensive strategy.

Merlin tensed when he saw the way the god was using magic on the playing field and taunting him with it. He burned to counter the spell but with Uther right there his hands were tied. So unless Arthur was about to die, he was powerless to do anything as in spite of all of the changes Uther was making if Merlin outed himself he was certainly doomed.

“Steady…” Kay murmured. “I trained Arthur for this. It is the first trial. Courage.”

Merlin certainly hoped that the training would pay off and he knew in his heart that Courage was something Arthur excelled at.

The training had paid off and Arthur was pleasantly surprised at how oddly easy it was for him to get his balance back after being thrown around by the force of the first blow. The god had certainly made an impression. Arthur grimaced and remembered the words that Kay spoke to him about the magic in the shield and in the helm. He felt a bit lighter than usual which also meant he could move faster. This also meant he could move faster too. His vision was a lot clearer than when he wore his normal helm. He usually never lacked for confidence but this was something he’d never done before. With a grunt he realigned himself and faced the creature. “Come at me,” said Arthur with a snort. He wouldn’t debase himself by talking about Merlin or offering any taunts. It was what it was, a battle for his friend’s freedom. Whatever else Merlin was to him he was Arthur’s best friend and he would fight for that when it came right down to it. He would do whatever it took to make sure that Merlin was safe. That’s all that mattered. He had to survive this and he would do it by any means possible.

Honestly, what Arthur wanted to do was as much damage as he could to make the thing pay for what it did. Being only a man, this was all he could ever hope to do. He took each blow that the creature swung his way, he moved carefully to avoid falling into the crevices that seemed to pop up whenever he was getting an advantage. So far he hadn’t once landed a hit and all he was doing was defending himself and he didn’t think there would be any breaks here. He was prepared though and Kay had worked on his endurance.

So he played the god’s game, and took his time. He was trying to do what Kay told him, search for the thing’s weak point and any blind spot he left open. Then he was supposed to distract him with the shield and take a chance take it by any means possible, even if it meant getting hit. Sometimes in order to get in a good shot one had to make a sacrifice and all he had to do was bide his time.

Arthur knew that couldn’t get distracted by anything going in the stands either. He did see that the gods minions seemed to be fanning out and was a worried briefly about what they were up to. He had to trust that others would handle it. He swung again to keep up the presence of being engaged in the battle instead of looking for openings. He felt something snake past his legs and he didn’t think anything of it at first but then he felt it again. “What are you playing at?” He muttered to himself as he let the shield absorb another blow.

The sounds from the darkness in the crevices began to get louder, he heard a lot of scrabbling and then something wrapped around his ankle, yanked him to the ground and released him just as suddenly. He didn’t have time to see it and had to scramble to try and get to higher ground while protecting himself against more blows.

“How’d he fall down, did he trip?” Merlin asked Kay. “There’s nothing else there.”

“It’s a trial of courage, Merlin.” Kay explained. “There’s nothing there he has to believe in himself. Tricks, illusions. He’s letting fear trickle in. I told him how to combat this, he just has to remember and believe.”

“Arthur!” Merlin called, “There’s nothing there! Arthur!”

It became clear to Merlin after a few moments of yelling that Arthur couldn’t hear him. He glanced at Uther who looked clearly agitated when the god’s minions stood too close to the dais.

“Arthur!” Merlin closed his eyes. “Hear me…” he whispered. At this point he didn’t care if Uther saw. Kay stepped between himself and Merlin just then to obscure him from Uther’s line of site.

Arthur felt something shove him forward and nearly into the god’s backhand. It was all he could do to keep his balance. He wasn’t used to fighting on a field like this but Kay hadn’t spent three weeks training him for nothing. He wouldn’t let this get the better of him. Whatever was shoving and pulling him around he’d have to figure out how to avoid it. But no matter how much faster the helmet made him they kept hindering him. He thought of the way Kay had told him to be calm and open his mind to hear and see what was really happening. When he finally managed to clear his head he did not need to hear Merlin’s voice to know something wasn’t right. He looked up then down and frowned. What had been tripping him and tugging at him was a series of fine strings. The minions were tugging on them when convenient and they were so subtle that it was difficult to miss. Arthur made a sweeping motion with his sword and began to slice them all so they snapped back to their owners. There wasn’t anything supernatural happening, they were just using tricks and illusions. He schooled his temper and once again faced the god.

The horned one chuckled, “You have been taught well.”

Arthur held his ground and panted. This was by far one of the most difficult combats he’d been in.

“The first trial is complete.” The god stepped away from Arthur and pulled his sword forward. The tournament field slowly returned to normal. “Tonight you will be guests at the first Beltane feast and tomorrow we will begin again.

“I could keep fighting you all day!” Arthur glared hotly, “We’re not done fighting!”

“There will be one more trial first.” The god laughed. “Sleep, eat and love as if tomorrow might be your last. Trust me, boy, the fight has not even begun. The Beltane feast will be just at the edge of the woods, those brave enough to come are welcome and we shall show them favor.” The god turned and disappeared again into a mist.

He retreated and Arthur was left in the middle of the tournament center looking exhausted and confused. He hadn’t realized just how long he’d been fighting until he noticed that the sun was farther towards the west and he was covered in sweat.

Merlin immediately vaulted over the dais and ran to him. He caught Arthur’s arm and held him up. “You did it!” He said brightly and hugged him … much to the surprise of people who didn’t already know about them.

Arthur gave a gruff chuckle and hugged him back.

“C’mon, let’s get you out of this and sorted.” Merlin helped him back to the dais with shining, proud eyes.

Uther watched them both shrewdly, “Kay do you think we should take the gods’ invitation? They used magic but I do not want a war with him.”

Arthur looked at his father in surprise, he’d never heard Uther actually ask for someone’s opinion like that.

Kay nodded back at Uther, “We need to go, but just us and pick some other Knights. I think Arthur should get his rest and Merlin definitely shouldn’t go. I have been to one of these before. They test you with good food and raucous behavior. They play upon your weaknesses and ply you with wine. But do not worry, I will look after you.”

Uther nodded. “I will make a selection. Arthur, you and Merlin will remain. Merlin, I expect you to take care of my son. Is that clear?”

“Er, yes sire.” Merlin smiled faintly. “I’ll make sure he’s ready for tomorrow.”

“Good, that’s all that matters. You did well today, Arthur, I have never seen you do the moves you pulled off. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you father.” Arthur exhaled and nodded.

That done, Merlin and Arthur left the field and headed back to Arthur’s chambers.

As they began to walk off the dais, Uther saw Kay clutch his side and cringe in pain. He reached over to take his lover’s arm and steady him. “You alright?” He frowned in concern.

“Old battle wound.” Kay grimaced. “Nothing to worry about.” Only the feeling like an assortment of thin needles were twisting through his gut.

***

Back in his chambers, Arthur promptly collapsed on the bed. “Wake me up next year, everything hurts.”

Merlin chuckled, “No, let’s get you out of this. I asked for someone to bring up food.” He unhooked and pulled off armor setting it aside. “I’ll clean that tonight.” Merlin didn’t stop at Arthur’s belt which made the Prince chuckle. He basically stripped him bare and threw everything in the laundry basket. “Sorry but your clothes stink. You’ve been sweating in them for hours. And you’re not getting into that bed until I’ve thoroughly washed you.”

“Thoroughly, hm?” Arthur’s eyes gleamed as he waited patiently.

“Your father did insist that I take care of you.” Merlin waggled his eyebrows.

“I don’t think this is what he had in mind.” Arthur retorted.

In any case, Arthur didn’t have the energy to argue. He let Merlin do what he wanted which apparently was to give Arthur’s body a full rub down and wash with some warm water. He’d conjured a basin with the warm water (which Arthur wasn’t yet used to) and simply cleaned him. Everywhere. He somehow managed to use soap too.

“Are you cleaning me with sorcery?” Arthur asked. He could feel it a little, tingling off of Merlin’s fingertips.

“Yeah.” Merlin grinned, “Do you mind?”

“No, feels good.” Arthur shifted slightly and just let him continue. Eventually the Prince was clean and allowed to put on a sleep shirt. Food came and Merlin served it, ate with him and smiled as Arthur’s eyes drooped. “Don’t leave until I fall asleep.” He begged Merlin.

Merlin nodded, “Everything will be alright, Arthur.” He helped the man into bed and let him snuggle up.

“You always smell good, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur murmured.

“You’ll wake up to me tomorrow, Arthur but you know I have things to do.” Merlin kissed Arthur’s forehead and let the Prince kiss his lips thoroughly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And Arthur was asleep. Merlin gave a sigh of relief. He had used a simple spell to make sure Arthur got a good night’s rest as he would need to spend a few hours cleaning armor and the rest of his Prince’s chambers. It had become quite messy.

Eventually though he returned and climbed into bed. He wondered about the Beltane Feast happening in the woods. What would such a thing be like, even using simple spells tonight made him uneasy as his magic was feeling wild. It would never hurt Arthur though, he was sure of that so he didn’t mind using it a little bit to make the prince feel better.

Merlin eventually closed his eyes and wondered how long this would last for. This feeling of being loved and wanting love. He decided he would no longer worry about the future of it. For as long as Arthur wanted him, he could have him.

It was a little sad, he supposed, being so inclined to give Arthur every part of him. He didn’t think it was good for him but there was so much about his destiny that he didn’t ask for and didn’t want. This was the one thing he really wanted. He wanted Arthur to be his, for as long as possible.

That thought in his head he drifted off his sleep. The last thing he heard was the sound of the Beltane drums and he didn’t even notice how his magic began to wrap around them protectively.

**TBC**


	18. Entangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a little angst.:)  
> I realized I have a lot more story to get through and it won't be done by the 20th chapter so I've added some extra room.

Merlin rubbed Arthur’s shoulders while he sat in his chair glumly. “What’s the matter?” It was later that evening and they’d eaten already.

Arthur sighed into the touch. “If I this, I’ll never see you again.” He looked up at Merlin. “I hope he kills me if that happens. Because honestly, Merlin, the thought of you stuck with him. I can’t. I just can’t.”

Merlin drew his fingers through Arthur’s hair, soothing. “You underestimate my powers, Arthur. With the mark gone, my magic is getting stronger by the day. We have to go through this for the sake of Camelot. That is what this is about. You challenged him for me and if you don’t fight him he would be raining death upon Camelot. Once the challenge is complete, win or lose, he won’t have me and I won’t let him kill you.” Merlin promised softly as he kissed his lover. “So don’t think like that. You’re the only person who is ever going to have me. Only you, Arthur. I belong to you.”  
  
Arthur caressed his cheeks fondly. “I love you.” He whispered. “So much it hurts. I need you like I need air to breathe.” It was odd, seeing Arthur stripped of his mask and baring his feelings. It was as if he was doing it just in case he couldn’t later. “When you look at me, I feel like a King, Merlin. When you smile it’s like I can touch the stars.” He sniffled. “I’m yours too, you know. I belong to you.” He didn’t like to talk about his feelings and he was already looking constipated by the simple fact that he was. Merlin shushed him gently so he wouldn’t get too out of sorts.

“I …” Merlin didn’t really know what to say to that. “I…” He blushed and smiled and played with Arthur’s hair. They were getting used to each other now, the touching and the sex, and the kissing. He kissed Arthur and reveled in the open nature of their kisses. They sucked and licked and tangled together for several minutes. Somehow Merlin ended up on Arthur’s lap and there was a burning need for each other. He smiled at the Prince and traced his kiss swollen lips. “I think ….” Merlin sighed softly and pressed their foreheads together and his magic began to surround them both again. Sometimes he had no control when his feelings were as strong as this and especially not when the Beltane drums were pounding in his ears. He pulled them both to their feet, using said magic. It startled Arthur a bit but he quickly recovered and gave Merlin a smirk.

Merlin stepped back and flicked his fingers slightly.

Arthur’s clothing began to pull itself off of his body on their own and Merlin sort of just watched with amusement as the Prince let it happen. Arthur’s chin lifted regally as he gave Merlin a smoldering look. “Is that all you’ve got?”

When Arthur was completely nude, Merlin just took a long look at him. He let his magic slide over the Prince’s body, touching him intimately. Arthur stood his ground, arms folded and tried to pretend to not be aroused. “I’m waiting for you to do something interesting.” Arthur said in his best prattish voice ignoring the fact that his cock was already rock hard and was clearly interested.

“Never challenge a Sorcerer during Beltane, Arthur.”

“What Sorcerer is that then? Come on, show some real magic, Merlin.” Arthur teased. “Surely you’ve got more than just parlor tricks up your sleeve. My body’s yours, do something.”

Arthur practically demanding him to use magic was more of a turn-on than Merlin would have ever thought. His own clothes simply disappeared suddenly and he really didn’t know where they went. He supposed he’d find them later.

“I’d actually rather use my hands, I could let the magic go, though.” Merlin walked up to Arthur and danced his fingers along the other man’s chest. “Let it do what wants to. It is Beltane.”

Arthur was smart enough to look slightly worried about that idea. “Are you sure that’s safe? What if someone sees?”

“It’s safe, my magic would never do anything to hurt us. Do you trust me?” Merlin rested his arms on Arthur’s shoulders.

“With my life.” Arthur kissed him hard.

Merlin murmured a soft command. With the sound of the drums his magic pulsed a little and took on a life of its own.

“Merlin…” Arthur whispered huskily, voice thick with passion. He ran his fingers down Merlin’s back and rested on his arse. His body tingled and he felt alive and aroused more than ever. He wanted to be buried deep in his lover but Merlin’s magic had other ideas. It swept into him gently and he gave a yelp of surprise. It was only a fleeting moment and yet it left him wet and wanting. There was soon more touching and urgency to everything they did. He felt a little dizzy from the sensation of it all but he trusted Merlin.

The magic lifted them as they touched each other and set them onto the bed carefully. It was strange, it touched every pore of his skin and he couldn’t wait. “Need you.” Arthur slipped his hand over the soft globes of his lover’s ass and ventured within. Merlin was just as wet as he was. He groaned at the knowledge. “Fuck… Merlin….” His finger simply slid inside meeting no resistance.

“Shhh… don’t talk. Let it happen.” Merlin silenced him with another heated kiss.

Magic played and teased while Arthur sunk into his lover and just as he did so he felt something inside him. “Oh…” Arthur’s eyes opened wide. “Oh gods…” And he was lost to it from that point. The drums and fires echoed and burned and time slowed around them as they succumbed to passion.

Later they lay against each other and Arthur simply wrapped himself around Merlin and held him tightly. “I’m going win.” He whispered into Merlin’s ear. “I’m going to give you the world.”

“Sleep, Arthur.” Merlin stroked his face and slipped his hand over the Prince’s eyes. “Just live, that’s all I ask.”

***

Uther watched the dancers. It was one of his secret pleasures. He loved to watch people dance. He loved to see their bodies move and to remember a time when he was a young man. He was no longer young but here at this feast he was feeling 20 years younger. Perhaps it was the wine. More likely it was the atmosphere. Sitting with horned god in his human form, surrounded by his minions and dancers, knights of Camelot and their ladies and Uther with his. He looked over at Kay. He might be old but he wasn’t blind. He knew something was off with Kay. He was hurt worse than anyone would tell him. He rose from the table.

Until the end of time, Uther would deny it but this was Beltane, the drums were beating and the fires were warm and alive. There was magic around them and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. They were dining with the enemy and it all felt surreal, Uther was glad that Arthur had stayed behind. Kay’s presence kept his temper calm. If he ever allowed magic to run wild this is what the land would become, unhinged and teetering. A young man approached the kings table as two girls danced and swirled next to him. He had strange markings on his skin and his face was almost feline. Uther slid his gaze to the man, they usually didn’t get male dancers in Camelot for entertainment that was far too exotic.

Kay was not sure how many hours they were there but he lost track of time as soon as the dancing started. He remembered a similar expression many years ago when Uther could not help but be mesmerized by Igraine. As much as Kay wished it wasn’t been true Uther did have a deep love for the woman as soon as he lay eyes on her. And now his gaze was drawn to the dancing man and Kay had enough. Everything was finally getting to him and the magic of the drums tugged at him. He stood up and drew off his cloak. At Uther’s shocked look he just simply shrugged. The god watched with an amused, thoughtful expression as Kay went to join the other dancers.

The dancers moved around him. Under the light of the fire and moon, Kay was no longer a middle-aged warrior. He was beautiful…and as mesmerizing as youth dancing next to him. Uther’s gaze was drawn to him again, captivated. “Why do you not make him yours?” The god asked the King. “He is free and you are a foolish man.”

“Do not presume to know me.” Uther snapped.

“Oh I do know thee, Uther Pendragon. Many of mine you have slain. Creatures of magic. Tell me, are you happy?”

“I am the King of Camelot.”

“That does not bring one happiness. You puzzle me. You and your Camelot.” The god scoffed. “So much destiny and yet so much tragedy.”

“You know nothing about us. The forest is your domain.”

“Indeed it is.” The god nodded. “Your son is a proud hunter. I hope for his sake he has the skill that is boasted of in his name. Yesterday he proved his stamina, next I shall see what purity is in his heart.”

“Why are you doing this?” Uther glanced briefly at the god. “Why Merlin? The boy’s pretty, I’ll grant you. But you could have anyone and yet you chose the man my son loves. Why?” His eyes never strayed far from the god.

“Merlin is much more than he seems, Uther Pendragon. One day, he will show you all.”

“He’s just a servant’s boy.” Uther snorted.

“And you are an arrogant brutal man and yet that man loves you.” The god’s eyes glittered.

“You would have raped the boy had my son not intervened.” Uther minded the god in an affronted tone, he was done talking to the beast and stood up. He’d decided he’d had enough watching other people touching Kay.

“Wait.” The god picked up a mask. “If you are the hunter, tonight, Uther, you should wear the mask.”

“I will not.” Uther gave him a scathing look.

“You scoff at Beltane, Uther?” The god’s eyes glittered.

Uther was already on his feet. He’d turned his back on the god and strode to the dancers, intent to drag Kay away from the scene. He caught Kay’s arm who looked at him in surprise. “Uther, what are you doing?”

“Leaving.”

“No.” Kay shook his head and dislodged his arm from Uther’s hand. “Dance with me.”

“What? Have you lost your mind?” Uther’s mouth opened in shock.

Kay ignored him and rested his arms on Uther’s shoulders. “They all know anyway and no one’s exactly paying attention. They’re drunk, Uther.”

Uther had more to drink than he should have so naturally he could not resist. He sighed and sort of stood there stiffly until the Beltane drums and the fires began to loosen him up a little. Then a little more and Kay felt him relax. The nobles of Camelot may be lost in their own haze of drunkenness and debauchery for the evening but the interaction between Uther and Kay was not unobserved. There were those among them still coherent.

The horned god watched and smiled grimly. Uther hadn’t worn the mask of the hunter when it was offered and therefore, it made him the opposite. The smile turned into a smirk and the god’s eyes glittered. He didn’t make the rules of Beltane but he would work with it.

Tomorrow would be very interesting indeed.

Kay looked up at the King as they danced and Uther closed the distance between them and kissed him long and hard.

The drums stopped briefly while they all watched Uther kiss his lover, some with shocked faces. Others knowing. It was Morgana who called for more wine as she hoped to get Uther’s attention. Uther blinked and released Kay’s lips immediately, yet he didn’t let him go. It was too late, the damage was done. Half of the royal court had just witnessed their ruthless King kiss a man.

The drums began again and Uther shook his head as though trying to clear it.

“Uther?” Kay said worriedly.

Sir Leon made his way towards them to help Uther but the King held up his hand. He was in control. He was Uther and he was the King. People were too afraid of him to do anything, he knew that. Kay’s reputation was always in question and he would not have it ruined further.

And so, Uther cleared his throat. “He is to be my consort if he’ll have me. I’m courting him.” He told Sir Leon, loud enough so that others heard it. “And that’s the end of it.” The last was spoken coldly in the kind of tone that he used which meant that anyone who interfered or didn’t like it would burn on a pyre at dawn. Anyone who had half a brain knew not to cross Uther.

“Ah.” Leon tried hard not to look stunned. “Very good, sire.” His words slurred a little, after all, he had been drinking.

Kay’s fingers tightened on Uther’s arm. “You can’t…” He rasped.

“You’ll find I can. I am the King. But _you_ don’t have to accept. This is not an order, Kay. I promise you.” Uther said in a softer tone. “Just know that this time, this time I will do things right. Because…”

“Why, Uther?” Kay lifted a hand helplessly.

“I love you, and I don’t want to lose you again.” Uther said clearly. He wasn’t hiding behind doors this time, there were witnesses. Twenty-five years was a long time to hide and he was done.

As this all played out before him, the horned one watched.

Morgana stared at the King. She never thought he’d ever admit it in front of others. She was surprised and impressed by Uther. He truly might be changing.

“I…” Kay’s breath hitched in a sob. “I’m sorry, Uther. I don’t know what you thought, but I can’t marry you.” He was dying, it wouldn’t be right. He turned and began to walk away.

“You don’t get to do that!” Uther recovered from the shock of being turned down quickly. “I command you to stop and tell me why. I am your King! You WILL tell me!”

Kay looked back over his shoulder and his words were flat and hollow. “I’m dying.”

Uther paled. “No…” He reached out but Kay wouldn’t come near him. Morgana’s mouth opened in shock. Leon had to hold on to Uther to stop him from collapsing. Between him and Morgana they somehow managed to get the stricken King back to Camelot.

Kay walked away aimlessly and tears glistened in his eyes.

***

When the next trial began the only people to have really had any sleep were Merlin and Arthur after the strange night in the god’s domain. Stranger even, only Morgana was present at the royal dais. Uther wasn’t there. Kay was, however. Morgana looked mad, Kay looked resigned. Leon looked barely awake. “Where’s my father?” Arthur demanded.

“He wasn’t in his chambers this morning.” Leon said. “We expected him to be here.”

“Well obviously that’s not the case! Is he missing? What happened?”

Leon shot a glance at Kay who looked at the ground.

“You know what!? I don’t care. Find my father!” Arthur glowered.

“Take it easy, Arthur.” Merlin reassured him. “I’m sure he’s okay. I can try and locate him.”

“Do it.” Arthur nodded, his father would not miss this. He just knew it. There was absolutely no way. Uther came to every one of his tournaments. He was full of energy to start the battle and couldn’t afford to be distracted because he was worrying about his father.

Morgana just glared at the Knight.

Kay looked back at her with a lift of his chin.

Merlin began the spell after Leon fetched something that belonged to Uther since clearly no one was going to tell them what was going on. “I don’t understand.” He frowned.

“What is it?” Arthur prodded.

“You won’t find Uther Pendragon that way.” The voice of the horned one came from the mist as it entered the tournament grounds.

“I don’t understand.” Arthur drew his sword angrily and shouted. “What have you done with my father!!!?!!”

“You are a hunter of great skill. It is well known.” The god smirked. “Your father is in my forest. You will prove that your heart is pure by knowing when not to kill your flesh and blood. I will take you to the forest where you must survive the day.”

Arthur was mad with rage, “This was between you and me! Why bring him into it!! You can’t!!”

“Arthur. He can.” Kay said sadly. “You must.”

“Kay is right.” Merlin nodded. “Listen to what he said. There are other ways you can survive without killing. Just don’t kill anything.”

Arthur grumbled. “I will make it through.”

“When the sun sets, the enchantment upon your father will drop.” The God smirked and stepped aside to show a swirling. “Enter the mist.”

“I want to go with him.” Merlin demanded.

“That is against the rules, you know that.”

“You can’t stop me.” Merlin growled.

“Merlin.” Arthur turned and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be fine. Stay with Kay. This is my trial. He may have broken the rules by using magic in Camelot but I am a man of honor Merlin. I will get through this. Trust me.”

Merlin did not like not being able to see Arthur because that meant he couldn’t help him. But he had seen him before once, Gaius had told him about the orb. Maybe he could do it again. “Be careful. He could be anything.”

“This is the final trial before the real fight begins.” Kay said, his voice oddly wooden. “I went through similar. Use your head. Move your feet. Bring your father back.”

“I will.” Arthur nodded. He touched his forehead against Merlin’s briefly and turned to start the trial.

Merlin watched him disappear into the mist with the god, but he had no intention of losing site of Arthur.

**TBC**

New Trailer


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat convoluted. sorry.

Merlin watched as Arthur disappeared and once the mist settled he turned to glare at Kay. “You claim to love Uther, how can you be so calm!” He shoved the Knight out of his way.

Kay gave him a pained look as he did so. “I’m not calm at all.”

“You could have fooled me! I’m not leaving Arthur in there on his own.” Merlin glared at Kay. “How did you get through it?”

Kay looked away and back again. “Perseverance. He tested me by using Ygrayne in the same way that he is doing now with Arthur. If I failed to pass the test he would have shown I was not a worthy Knight. He saw deep in my heart, he knew that I loved Uther. I had the opportunity to kill Ygrayne. The opportunity to live our lives without her.” He flexed his hand. “I didn’t. I chose the right path. I chose the path of the Knight. Nobility, Honor. I did not kill anything in the forest that day and it was everything I could do to stop the temptation. He taunted me the entire time.” Kay’s expression was dark. “She came to me constantly, berating me about how she had won Uther and how I had lost. I didn’t know at the time that the god could take any shape he wished.”

“There was a moment I almost killed her but when sunrise came I didn’t. At that moment I realized that I couldn’t kill her even though she stood between me and freedom to love the King. When I returned to Camelot with her I was a different man. Uther wanted me to stay and be his lover, not his Knight and I could not do that. When I had to choose between purity of heart and love for him I chose purity of heart. He was furious that I wanted to leave. We argued and fought physically, I was too tired to fight anymore so I let him have me one more time and left. We didn’t speak again for twenty five years and nothing he could say could have induced me to return except that the horned god had returned. Arthur has an advantage, Merlin, over what I went through.” Kay put a hand comfortingly on Merlin’s shoulder. “He’s fighting for the person he loves. He knows the god plays tricks.”

“And…” Kay looked up at Merlin. “He knows no matter what you love him. After I won the test of Purity we fought for real. It was the hardest battle I’d ever been in but I made it through. Arthur can too if he uses the skills I taught him. He did very well the first round and he can make it through this one. You have to have faith.”

“I have faith.” Merlin stared fretfully at the last spot where Arthur had stood. He did have faith. He did. But Arthur tended to get irrational easily. His temper. Merlin sighed. “I need to be with him, to at least watch him.”

“Merlin.” Kay looked at the man seriously. “You have to let him do it on his own. You have to believe in him.”

Fear was evident in Merlin’s gaze but he understood finally what Kay was trying to say. Arthur had to do this alone. He couldn’t help as much as he wanted to and there was no way to know what was going on. Merlin closed his eyes. “I’m with you Arthur.” He whispered softly. “I’m with you.”

***

Kay sighed as he watched Merlin, his own mental state wasn’t nearly as in control as he’d just let on but the boy didn’t need to know that. He was hurting more than he would ever admit. Uther had asked for him officially at last but it was too late. What he would not have given to have heard that from Uther twenty five years ago. He’d wanted so much to just be acknowledged and Uther hadn’t even given him that.

“You should be sitting down.” Gaius’ voice came from the other side of the dais. Perhaps the old man was right. His ribs were starting to hurt and when he coughed in the morning there was blood. Gaius approached him with a cool pitcher of water and poured some into his goblet along with a mixture. “Drink. Arthur will prevail. He has overcome much in his young life.”

“I cannot sit down, Gaius.” Kay shook his head. He looked sorrowfully over at the distraught young man who paced nervously nearby. “You by now have heard what he’s asked?”

“I have heard.” Gaius nodded. “It is all over the castle, I was frankly amazed that he did so after all these years.”

Kay took the medication and nearly immediately began to feel a little better. “He knows people fear him now too much to worry about who he takes as his consort.”

“Why didn’t you say yes, Sir Kay? You have only a short time left. It would have made him happy.” Gaius regarded the Knight with a look that never wavered. It was always the same solemn expression. “I always thought Arthur was the only person in the world that he truly loved anymore, but I was wrong. He loves you.”

“You’re saying that I should marry him? After everything? Let him have his way?”

“He is a King, Sir Kay. They do not have lives like normal men. Those closest to Kings determine how they rule and allow them to act. Were it not for other men who seek power Kings could not be tyrants. I am saying that you have an opportunity open to you that would otherwise be closed to just about anyone else.” Gaius took the goblet back from Kay. “We may yet figure a way out to heal you. Merlin is quite a remarkable young man. He has done more than any I have ever seen. I am asking you to give Uther’s proposal consideration. For Camelot if not for yourself. You cannot tell me you do not love him too.”

“Love was never the problem, Gaius.” Kay sighed. “I can only stay if he permanently lifts the ban on magic, you know that.”

“He is working towards it. Help him get there.” Gaius gave a little nod of reverence. “Merlin.” He turned to his other charge.

“Gaius?”

“Here.” Gaius handed Merlin a small pouch. “You might use this to watch Arthur.”

It was a small crystal and Merlin’s eyes lightened up considerably when Giaus gave it to him. “Thank you!”

Being allowed to use magic now, Gaius had privileges in the court. He spoke some words and activated the crystal so that Merlin and Kay could watch what was going on.

***

Arthur was so used to having Merlin around that when he was not he felt it keenly but he was also a warrior and he moved with his instincts. He focused on that for the first little while he was in the forest. He was usually traveling with Merlin and the silence was uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was supposed to be doing. He was sure of one thing though he had to be extremely careful. Anything could be his father and anything anyone said to him he had to handle. He remembered a while back when he had been tricked trying to fix things after killing a unicorn. He’d learned his lesson then and he’d learned it well. He wasn’t going to let anything like that ever happen again. He could somehow feel Merlin’s encouragement. He was sure of it. That was all he needed to keep going. This was all for him anyway. For Merlin.

Arthur considered his options. He had a strong compelling urge to keep moving forward. As he did so there wasn’t much happening to occupy his mind so it began to wander. The past few weeks had been the most difficult and the best of his life. He’d never imagined that he would feel what he did when Merlin looked at him. He never thought his body would be so attuned to another man. In the short time that they had been together he knew that would never be enough. He was going to want more and he had a strong feeling that he’d never be able to give Merlin up now that he’d had a taste of him. The sheer power in the younger man’s fingers.

Arthur smiled faintly at the memory. In the woods was the first time they’d had sex. He was Merlin’s first and would be his last if Arthur had anything to say about it. He wasn’t his father and wasn’t going to give up the man he loved so easily. Kingdom or no kingdom. He wouldn’t set him aside. “I won’t do it.” He vowed softly.

“Are you sure about that?”

Uther’s voice was a shock. Arthur whipped around to see his father sitting comfortably by the side of a path a playing pipe in his fingers. He wore casual clothing which was unusual for him and he lounged easily. The difference was that he looked a lot younger. His hair was blonde, like Arthur’s and his eyes danced with life. He looked almost 30 or 35 years younger, actually. There were no wrinkles or battle scars. He was young and full of life perhaps even younger than Arthur was.

“Who are you?” Arthur drew his sword cautiously. He did not believe it was his father but he meant to be careful none the less.

“I’m Prince Uther Pendragon. Who are you?” Uther played a little note on the pipe. “What do you think? I made it for a friend of mine. He’s probably mad at me for ducking him but father refuses to let me wander here alone.”

Arthur frowned, “I’m Arthur of… um… Ealdor.” He wasn’t sure why he supplied a false name but all of this was incredibly surreal, he wasn’t sure what to do. He sheathed his sword and stuck out his hand.

“What aren’t you going to do?” Uther looked him up and down. “Are you after me, then? A lot of people want to kill me or hold me hostage according to my father anyway.” Uther scoffed, “He has paranoia down to an art form. I think he believes I have a mental affliction when I tell him I love being in the woods alone. So, are you here to ruin my day or do you want to help me ruin my knight companion’s day? Bloody bastard deserves it.”

“Knight companion?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“Sir Kay, constant thorn in my side, thinks he’s better than me. He won’t leave me the hell alone, always tells me off in front of the other Knights and continually acts above his station.” Uther complained.

“Reminds me of someone.” Arthur smirked. It was strange talking to his father as a young man. He wondered how old he was, he looked no more than sixteen at most.

“You’re a noble.” Uther observed. “I can tell. Higher than a Knight too, I’ll wager. You a run away from your father’s kingdom or something? I wish I could.”

“No, just passing through. You do not! You love Camelot.” Arthur stared at him.

“Not at times like this.” Uther sighed.

“Why not?”

“My father wants me to carry out justice tonight and that’s why Kay’s looking for me.” Uther glared at nothing in particular. “He says I have to do it but I won’t. He’s just a boy.” He looked over at Arthur shrewdly, “Why I’m telling you this I have no idea.”

“Uther!” He could hear someone’s voice calling, presumably Kay’s.

“Wait, your father wants you to kill a kid?” Arthur remembered when he was younger than Uther. Uther had ordered him to do something similar. Said it built character. His head swam a little bit, how was this a test?

“He’s a thief. Justice is harsh in Camelot these days since my sister died.”

“You have a sister.” Arthur stared at Uther. This he’d never heard.

“I had a younger half-sister. Yes, she finally succumbed to a long illness. Father hasn’t been himself since.” Uther shrugged and looked like he didn’t want to say anything else about that.

“There you are!” Kay appeared, also looking younger. “Goddamnit, Uther, I’ve been searching for hours. Who the hell are you?” Kay glared at Arthur. He was in the traditional knight outfits for Camelot with the long red cape and looked rather magnificent, actually. The only thing missing was the dragon symbol.

Arthur watched in fascination, the way his father stared at Kay was unsettling at best.

“Well you found me.” Uther lifted his head arrogantly.

“Another lover tryst.” Kay scoffed. “Uther, you are an idiot. At least I’m the one who found you. And you, whoever you are, kindly bugger off. I have to take the Prat home to do his duty. You can see him some other time when he’s not running away from his fancy privileged life.”

Neither of them appeared to notice that Arthur was actually wearing Camelot colors. The dragon symbol wasn’t worn by Camelot knights until after Uther had defeated them, however. So, perhaps that was why. Then again, Arthur knew he was getting too caught up in things. This was all just illusion, he had to remember that. None of this was real. “You really let him talk to you like that?” Arthur looked curiously between them.

Uther shrugged, “I tried stopping him once. It didn’t work. I’m not going back, Kay. You know what he wants me to do and I’m not going to do it. I’m not going to be like him.”

“You don’t have a choice you utter sod. If you don’t do this they’re you know what your father is going to do! He’ll change the sentence to something worse.” Kay snapped. “You’re a bloody Prince, start acting like one! Come on before I knock you out and carry you over my shoulder.” Considering Kay was of smaller stature than Uther was it made Arthur smile. Kay’s expression, however, was hard. “It won’t be the first execution you’ll have to deal with, Uther.”

“There is no need to take anyone to Camelot, Sir Kay. The execution will happen right here.” A great hulking man rose from somewhere in the forest. Arthur was never quite sure where. He had several men with him and a boy who could not be more than twelve years old with a dirty tear stained face bound with a rope. “It’s time you proved you are a man, Uther.” The formidable King was ten times more intimidating than Uther ever was and Arthur had to take a step back. He forced the boy to his knees. “I’ve tolerated your behavior long enough.” The voice of the Old King sounded more familiar to Arthur. It sounded like Uther.

A sword was placed in Uther’s hands.

“He is just a boy!” Uther argued with the man.

“And you are a Prince of the Realm you will prove your worth by showing you can carry out justice.”

“Your Majesty, respectfully, I will be happy to…” Kay tried to interject.

“Be silent.” The King roared at Kay and glared at Uther. “Prove you’re my son and not the bastard I’ve always suspected.”

Uther stepped forward with the blade and looked towards the young boy who cried and pleaded for his life. “Father…” He tried to reason with the King once again.

The furious King growled and grabbed the blade from Uther, he shoved the young man to the ground and stood over the boy. “Sentence has already been passed to you, your life is forfeit!” He declared and raised up the sword.

“No!” Arthur could only think with his heart at the moment. He jolted forward and drew his sword.

***

Watching all this through the crystal, Merlin clenched his fist. “Resist it Arthur! It’s just illusion.” He looked up at Kay who was pale as he gazed at the same scene. “Arthur, listen to me!” Merlin cried. “Don’t get involved! Don’t kill anything! Arthur!!!” He growled in frustration at the crystal and closed his eyes. He had to do something to help Arthur.

***

Arthur couldn’t hear anything Merlin was shouting he was determined to save the boy. He forgot everything for the moment as he started to fight the King and push him back.

***

“Please, Arthur!” Merlin begged, tears pooling in his eyes.

***

Arthur moved swiftly but the King was good, very good. He and his knights all surrounded the Prince. Even Uther and Kay had their swords out. He was well and truly outnumbered but he now had the boy behind him and he was going to protect him with whatever it took. He had the presence of mind only to keep up defense but for some reason his rage at the injustice of the situation was getting the better of him.

He had an opening to take care of the King who had fallen to the ground under one of his shoves and he could have gone for it except that he heard the boy’s voice.

_“Please, Arthur… please…”_

How did he know his name? And why did he sound like Merlin?

Arthur blinked again several times and went back to defense mode. His temper began to calm as he strove to remember Kay’s training and regain his faculties. When finally he realized what was happening and there was only one thing he could do to avoid killing anyone he threw his sword down on the ground, sunk to his knees and surrendered.

One by one the people around blinked out of existence until all that was left was the King who had retrieved his sword.

Still Arthur remained where he was.

After his mind settled he’d finally realized who the King really was and he knew in his heart that Uther would never kill him. He’d known. He’d known who the King was. He’d known in his heart.

He was right.

Magical energy swirled around the image of his grandfather and Uther Pendragon fell to the floor, unconscious. Arthur rushed to his side. “Father.” He knelt down and cradled the man in his arms.

***

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

***

Arthur suddenly appeared in the arena with Uther in his arms. Merlin and Gaius rushed over. The test, it appears, was over early.

“Well done, Arthur Pendragon.” The God smirked. “Your King has a condition I will allow you to tend to. Tomorrow we will meet for the final time.”

Arthur glared after the being as it vanished again.

“Uther!” Kay was at Uther’s side. “What’s wrong with him?” He looked up at Gaius.

As usual, Gaius wasn’t one to explain without an examination. “Get him to his chambers. I will take a look.”

Merlin grasped Arthur’s shoulder and nodded. All that mattered was Uther right now.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

When Uther was comfortable in his chambers Kay breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Gaius expectantly.

Gaius finished checking him over. “He should be fine, I think he just had a shock to his system. That’s all.” He smiled faintly. “He’s not a young man anymore, Sir Kay.”

Kay unconsciously reached over to take one of Uther’s hands in his. He gazed down at the aged skin and stroked it gently. “No, he’s not.” He’d wasted so much time.

“He was never the same after you left.” Gaius said firmly. “He took more risks. I think he hoped that he might gain your sympathy that way. But you never came back. I watched him change.” The old physician usually never got involved in this type of thing but he knew he needed to speak. “Uther loved you a great deal. I dare say he loved you more than he loved Arthur’s mother. I used to have to prescribe him draughts at night so he could sleep. Ygrayne was a lovely woman but she could not fill the hole that you left in his heart. He changed. He became hard and callous. He became more like Arthur’s grandfather than I ever thought possible. Uther still loves you.”

“I know he does.” Kay muttered.

“Then you must see reason, Sir Kay. I beseech you.” Gaius gave him an intense look, one of those expressions that always made it seem like he could see beyond what was there. “Give him what he wants for the time that you have left. Let him love you properly, let him feel. It could change everything for Camelot.”

Kay sighed and gave Gaius a strange look. He was about to respond when Arthur and Merlin entered. Arthur had removed his armor and cleaned up.

“How is he?” Arthur demanded as he walked in, Merlin in tow.

“He’ll be fine, he’s just sleeping.” Gaius told the Prince.

Arthur looked down at where Kay was holding Uther’s hand and his eyes narrowed. “What are your intentions with my father?” He suddenly demanded.   
  
Merlin gave Arthur an appalled look at his sharp manners.

Most people Kay would tell to mind their own business but he couldn’t do that with Uther’s son. “I don’t know.” He said honestly but he did not release the King’s hand.   
  
Uther’s eyes fluttered open at that moment and he looked somewhat confused. “Arthur.” He looked at his son briefly, then to Kay. “Kay.” He smiled at the man and there was something odd in the expression. Merlin focused upon the King just to try and figure out what as he was remembering Kilgarrah’s words:   
  
There was renewed vigor in Uther’s eyes. He sat up a bit groggily. He looked down at where Kay was grasping his hand and looked back up again. He looked over to where Arthur was standing. “I remember what happened and what you saw.” He told his son. “I’m very proud of you, but if you would all excuse me.” He stared at the knight at his bedside. “I remembered something else too.” He reached forward to grab Kay by the shirt and kissed him, quite thoroughly on the lips.

Arthur’s mouth dropped open, Gaius studiously busied himself with putting medicine back in his bag and Merlin.

Merlin stared as Kilgarrah’s words came rushing back to him.

_“Uther Pendragon must find his heart again.” Kilgharrah snorted as though he didn’t think it was possible. “His heart and your magic. That is what will heal the Knight. Stand back.” He nodded towards Arthur. “When the time is right, you will say the spell I will give you.”_

That was it. That was the moment Merlin and Arthur had been told to wait for and Merlin was almost too incoherent to realize. Before Arthur could stop him, Merlin stepped forward and raised his hand.

“Merlin, no!” Arthur went pale with fear.

Merlin didn’t listen, he spoke the spell the dragon had told him and his eyes glowed in front of the ruthless King of Camelot. Magic was thick in the air and slid from Merlin towards Kay. The Knight shuddered at the impact and the action was enough to get the King to take note and attempt to register what was happening.

Kay shimmered with a light while Merlin spoke again. Silvery light wisped around the sorcerer and coated the air around Kay and Uther. There was a light pulse and they were both thrown apart. Uther against the bed and Kay to the floor. The spell lifted Kay slightly and seemed to dive inside him.

“What are you doing to him!?” Uther’s voice was panicked but not beyond reason.

“Let him try, father.” Arthur pleaded with the King. He remembered the Great Dragon’s words. “It’s a healing spell. He was told to use it when the time was right.”

Merlin grunted from the effort. This was more magic than he had used to heal and the power came from deep within him. The miasma was fighting him and tried to sink it’s clutches into Kay’s internal organs. Merlin was clearly having trouble maintaining control over the spell and Arthur was worried but also awed at the same time.

Watching Merlin do magic was something he’d never get used to. It made him feel small… inadequate. He could only imagine what his father was thinking. Uther did not say anything. He was on the edge of the bed, only held back by Arthur’s hand on his shoulder.

“You knew he has magic.” Uther looked at Arthur and Giaus accusingly. They both couldn’t deny it.

“He was born with it.” Gaius explained. “He doesn’t have magic. He is magic. He was born for Arthur, to protect him, to love him, for Camelot and the future of Albion.”

Uther watched as Merlin continued to draw the miasma out of Kay, jaw set in a rigid line.

“He couldn’t have used that spell unless one of the conditions were met, father. I will not see you do anything to him!” Arthur declared in a heartfelt, desperate tone. “You found your heart again, or the spell wouldn’t be working! Please tell me you won’t hurt him, father. Not this time. Please. I love him. I can’t live without him. I’ll do anything you ask. Don’t hurt him. Don’t send him away.”

Kay finally lay on the floor, breath coming in heavy little gasps.

The miasma had been pulled out of him and was curled into a little flickering ball. Merlin held it and crushed his fingers together. The dark substance began to get smaller and smaller as he continued to crush it until finally, it winked out of existence altogether and as Kay picked himself up, Merlin collapsed.

“Merlin!” Arthur was at his side immediately and pulled him into his arms. He looked at Uther defiantly, fear clear in his eyes for Merlin’s safety.

Kay rose unsteadily under Uther’s intense gaze. He felt his body gingerly and looked at Gaius. Merlin remained unconscious in Arthur’s arms.

“Let me see.” Gaius bade him to sit and studied the wound. Eventually, the physician gave a light smile. “He’s done it. Sir Kay, the miasma is gone. You will live.”

Uther got to his own feet. He stared down at his son who held Merlin tightly. Tears were prickling at Arthur’s eyes he was so afraid of what his father might do and it hit something inside Uther. He looked over at Gaius, then Kay and back down at his distraught son. He knelt down to rest on one knee and Arthur looked as if he was about to draw a weapon against him.

“It looks like Merlin needs this bed more than I do, son. Why don’t we get him into it?” Uther offered a hand to help.

Kay smiled.

It took Arthur a few moments to process what the King had just said and was doing. He stared at his father. “You’re not going to kill him?” He needed confirmation before he was going to let go even a little bit. A tiny bit of hope appeared in his eyes. Was what he was hearing real?

“Of course not.” Uther said firmly. “Arthur, let’s get him up. Sir Kay, if you please.”

And so Merlin was carefully laid down in the King’s bed to recover from curing the King’s lover with magic.

“I’ve been a blind fool and I deserved to lose you.” Uther said quietly to Kay while Arthur made Merlin comfortable. “Is there anything I can do to get you to forgive me?”

Kay smiled and gave a light sigh. “What you’ve done just now for your son. That is the Uther I remember. That’s the Uther I fell in love with all those years ago.”

“I should never have sent you after Ygrayne.” Uther watched Arthur as he fussed over Merlin’s comfort and Giaus checked over the sorcerer carefully for any side effects of using such a powerful spell. “I betrayed us. I cannot undo what I have done.” It was the only time Uther had ever admitted that he was truly the one at fault.

“But you can be Uther again.” Kay told him softly. “You can be the man I know is still in there. The man who does not murder innocents. The man who wanted to stand for protecting the people. I remember you and I see that man in Arthur. Your son. He has that part of you in him. What you can do, Uther-” Kay put a hand on the King’s heart. “What you can do is help him to be the King you wanted to be. That is how you win my love again. That is how you won’t lose me. That is how you will have me stand at your side until you draw your last breath. Help Arthur to be what you failed to be. Help him become the greatest King Albion has ever seen. Make peace with the druids start talks to unite the kingdoms, do all those things you and dreamed about when we lay naked by the river and stared at the clouds. You still have time left. Be Uther again, be the man I love.”

Uther put his hand over Kay’s. “I can only try.” Kay kissed him then and Uther drew the man into his arms and held him gently. “I don’t know if I can be the man you think I am, but I will try.”

Gaius looked between father and son. Arthur held Merlin in his arms and stroked his hair gently while Uther did similar with Kay. He never actually thought he’d see the day where Uther would let the use of magic slide. That in itself was astounding but to see both father and son express their emotions and actually act on them was a miracle. “I believe I’m no longer needed here.” Gaius picked up his bag. “All four of you should get some rest. Merlin should remain where he is for now until he wakes. It’s generally not strictly speaking safe to wake a sorcerer after they’ve used a spell like that before he is ready.”

Arthur was starting to think a little more clearly now. He studied his father, “You’re really not going to have Merlin killed?”

“Really.” Uther nodded.

Gaius let himself out.

Kay untangled himself from Uther. “I’ll take care of Merlin, why don’t the two of you talk?”

Arthur gave Merlin a kiss on the forehead as if to prove his point and slipped off the bed.

Father and son exited the room to walk together.

“How long have you known?” Uther asked Arthur.

“About the magic? Not long but I suspected.” Arthur admitted cautiously.

“He has saved your life many times.” Uther nodded. “If he wanted to kill you, or me, he could have done so more than once. He’s not evil and even if I didn’t know that magic is no longer banned in Camelot, Arthur. I promise you that.”

“I love him.” Arthur whispered. “Since the day I met him. It almost killed me when you wouldn’t let me save him.”

“I did not understand the extent of your feelings.” Uther countered. He gestured vaguely. “I loved Kay too, as you love Merlin.”

“But you also fell in love with my mother.” Arthur wanted to know the full story, that much was clear.

“My love for your mother was true, Arthur. A King needs an heir and she captivated me. I cannot explain what happened other than I loved them both. There may come a time that happens to you as well. What I should not have done was betrayed Kay and that is something you must never do to Merlin if you are to become the King I couldn’t be.” Uther said gently. His words were softer than they had ever been. It was almost like having a real father and not a King talking to him. “It’s possible my actions were influenced in one way or the other but we will never know. Just know that I loved her. I should have treated him better. He didn’t deserve what I did. He was always loyal, always kind, he loved me unconditionally and I destroyed him. I threw him aside for another thinking he would always be there. I expected too much of him.”

“Are you truly going to marry him?” Arthur asked. “Is it even allowed?”

“Why because he is a man? If you read between the lines, Arthur, it’s been done before it is just not written about. You should have a discussion with Geoffrey about it, I’m sure he’ll be happy to tell you about the real history of Albion.” Uther smiled. “If he says yes, then I will. As for you do not think about the future just now. Focus on making sure Merlin stays with us and isn’t taken from you. I’ve never been prouder of you. Whatever I did that was wrong in the past I would do it again a thousand times because you were the result.” Uther put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder affectionately. “You’re my pride, my joy, the only thing I’ve ever done right and don’t forget that.”

Then Uther did something he hadn’t done in a very long time, he put his arms around his son and hugged him tightly.

They walked and talked for a long time after that, truly as father and son.

***

“Arthur!” Merlin woke with a start.

Arthur kissed his forehead, “You did it.”

“Where am I?” Merlin looked around in confusion. He was sure he was going to wake up in the dungeons but he appeared to be in the King’s own bed. “Is Kay…?”  
  
“You did it.” Arthur assured him softly. “You pulled the miasma out of his body, it was amazing. Even my father was impressed.”

“And yet I’m still alive.” Merlin shifted into a sitting position. “We should go back to your room.” He didn’t really feel comfortable in Uther’s bed.

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah.”

Eventually the pair of them made it back to the Prince’s chambers. Merlin hadn’t said anything yet until they got inside. “What did he say?”  
  
“He said to make sure I won tomorrow and that he was proud of me.”

“That’s all?”

“He’s not going to have you killed Merlin.”

They spent a few moments taking down the bedding so they could get into the right bed.

“Kilgarrah was right.” Merlin murmured. “The spell would only work if Uther found his heart.” He settled against Arthur and rested his head against the Prince’s shoulder. He looked up suddenly at Arthur. “I believe in you, you know, with all my heart. You’ll win.”

“I’ve already won.” Arthur grinned softly and kissed him deeply. “After all, you love me.”

Merlin smiled.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write.:) again combat. agahhhh! But I did my best! Hope you like  
> Love all the comments! They keep me going!!

Arthur awoke first the next day. He didn’t want to and wished there were more hours in the night. More time he could spend with Merlin curled up next to him. Merlin was still asleep, his breathing steady and even. Arthur couldn’t help but gaze at him. It was so strange to know that they didn’t have to be afraid, that his father accepted them. He never thought he’d see his father change so drastically…and then had to smirk at himself. The moment Merlin entered his life, he’d changed too and he didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost him.

He traced Merlin’s cheek gently, “Time to wake up.”

“No it isn’t.” Merlin murmured, “I’m the one who wakes you up, remember?”

“Not today.” Arthur chuckled.

“Staying asleep then.” Merlin murmured with a grin. One of his favorite things was when Arthur was playful so he just lay back and drifted.

The advantage of sleeping in Arthur’s bed was that clothing didn’t tend to be an issue in the morning. They were already naked. Merlin kept his eyes dutifully closed while Arthur laid little kisses along his chest licked his nipples and worked his way down. He seemed content with being in control and Merlin didn’t mind. He didn’t want to think about the rest of the day, he just wanted to focus on the pleasure of Arthur’s lips on his flesh.

Arthur threw back the rest of the sheets as he was intending to make sure that Merlin didn’t need to worry about warmth. He settled between the other man’s legs and kept shifting downwards. Kissing, Licking, sucking his way to his already aroused cock. Merlin muttered and shifted, wanting to move and touch but he knew better. It was always best to let Arthur have his way even if he now knew that Merlin could take him a part with his pinky. Arthur teased him with his calloused fingers and rubbed him to life. Merlin bucked slightly and cried out when his mouth took him in.

There was no way he could fake being asleep now. He desperately wanted to SEE. So he looked and received a glare from the Prince who’s mouth was currently wrapped around his cock and … sucking. Merlin fell back, unable to process. He whimpered Arthur’s name as the man relentlessly ‘woke’ him up.  
Just as he came, Arthur slipped off, whetted his fingers with the fruits of his endeavor and grinned, clearly pleased with himself. “Now that you’re awake, _Mer_ lin…” He slipped his hand under and began to open him.

“Yeah…awake now.” Merlin groaned. “Arthur…”

It didn’t take long to prepare him suitably and Arthur’s fingers were soon replaced by his own length. “Merlin.” Arthur kissed his neck. “Never giving you up.” He knew he’d said it before but he felt the need to make sure it was not forgotten, ever. He took his time, driving slow and hard. “Never.”

Merlin had lost the ability to form coherent sentences as soon as Arthur’s mouth had closed over his cock. He could only nod and whimper and let Arthur do whatever he wanted to do. As always. It was frightening how much he would give for this moment to last but there was a task ahead.

When Arthur was done thoroughly ravishing him he cuddled up against Merlin. “Make the morning last forever.” He kissed the side of Merlin’s neck.

 

“Don’t ask me for impossible things, Arthur.” Merlin yawned and tried to stretch and wake up in spite of the protesting Prince. “We really need to get out of bed as I need to prepare you for the day.”

Arthur sighed, “Spoilsport.” He stuck out his lower lip which only resulted in Merlin reaching over and pushing it back.

“None of that.” Merlin kissed his forehead and dragged himself out of bed.

***

Uther stood calmly in front of his dresser while Kay helped him into his armor. They’d shared their first real blissful night since they were teenagers and it seemed to Kay as if years had been taken off of Uther. A strange magical after-effect? He didn’t know. He only knew that the man he loved was standing in front of him now, not the tyrant King or the man who betrayed him. He was Uther, the man he thought was lost forever.

Kay reached up and traced the scar down the side of Uther’s face.

Uther caught his hand and kissed his palm. “You’re going to stay? I didn’t imagine it?”

“Yes.” Kay nodded.

“And you’re going to marry me?”

“Yes.” Kay nodded.

“I do believe that is the first two yes’ in a row that I have ever received out of you.” Uther cracked a grin.

Kay smirked. “Don’t get used to it. I’ll be watching you.”

“I won’t fail you again.” Uther promised him. “I lost you once, I couldn’t bear it a second time. I mean it, Kay. Camelot will be different now.”

“I believe you.” Kay smiled and kissed him hard.

***

Merlin always enjoyed washing Arthur. It was one of his favorite things and he didn’t used to get to do it a lot before. Arthur confessed it was only because he barely had a reign on his emotions when Merlin was in the room but now he stood in the tub and let Merlin draw the warm cloth over him, purifying his skin. “You are the sun.” Merlin told him softly. “And I need you to live. Use the weapons Kay gave you. Use everything he taught you.”

“I’ll be fine, Merlin.” Arthur reassured him gently.

Merlin leaned in and kissed him hard. “You MUST be.”

***

Arthur was different today when he walked out of the castle on the final day of Beltane. He felt a confidence that he hadn’t felt the previous two times. He wasn’t sure why but it was there. He had passed both tests, perhaps that was it. He stood, shield and helm in their place. More of Camelot had come to watch as had the god’s minions. The sun was hazy in the sky and there was a light mist. He looked over to the raised dais where his father sat and was surprised to see him look so healthy and strong. He was different, more alive. There was light in his eyes and he seemed to have lost years. He was smiling. And Kay, Kay was wearing the proper attire of a Knight of Camelot. Pendragon red. Arthur saw how they looked at each other and he was happy for his father. Morgana had come to him earlier and told him how pleased she was that everything had worked out. She was up there now, proud of him and proud to be called Uther’s ward.

And Merlin.

Merlin had dressed differently for the occasion. He’d worn one of Arthur’s old shirts and jackets and tied his neckerchief around Arthur’s shoulder once again. Arthur was his champion, Arthur was his life and Merlin had made that plain.

Arthur gave them each a smile of confidence and waited.

Through the mist he came, in his true form and Arthur refused to be cowed by it. Merlin had described him in shuddering breaths one night and he was prepared for the sight. His horns protruded wide from his bestial face and he was tall, at least seven feet. He had large, muscular features, thick long fingers and only wore banded armor as if he had no concerns that Arthur would ever damage him.

Two axes and a great sword were strapped to his back.

“Prince Arthur Pendragon. Son of Uther, Heir to Camelot. You are recognized as a true Champion. Pure of heart and body.” The Horned God identified him with an arrogant lift of his head. “You rescued me once and so I shall not kill you on this day. But if you lose, you shall relinquish your claim on Merlin and he shall come with me, forever. Swear in front of your King and upon the life of your mother that you shall abide by these terms.”

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t certain if he could trust that the god wouldn’t kill Arthur but there it was. Gaius nodded, there was honor of a sort in the pantheon of the old religion.

Arthur looked over at Merlin, and looked back at the Horned God. “I swear it. On the life of my mother and to you, my King. If I am beaten, I will …” he swallowed as he forced himself to be brave. “I will relinquish my claim on him.” No matter how hard it would be to do so, to watch Merlin be taken away from him. He would honor that statement, as much as it would rip his heart out and tear his soul apart. He would not dishonor Camelot.

Merlin glanced at Uther and then rested his hands against the balcony of the Dais. “I love you!” he called to the Prince. “Forever.” He lifted his hands to his mouth as he tried to shake the dread that was beginning to build, emotion piling up. Arthur had already made him swear not to interfere earlier that day.

There was some murmuring amongst the crowd but they were used to how things were by now.

Arthur smiled, saluted the Dias and turned the creature in front of him. “Do your worst. I am ready for you.”

Kay gave Uther a reassuring look but even he was apprehensive. He’d given Arthur a crash course and he hoped the man could continue to show his worth.

There was quiet in the crowd that watched. They knew their Prince was not going to die but they also knew how precarious this situation was for Camelot. If the Prince lost, his heart would die and they all knew it. Even before there was confirmation of their relationship many had seen him wear his heart on his sleeve around Merlin. They’d never seen a man change so much after Merlin came. They prayed for Arthur and for themselves. Arthur was the future. If his heart died, Camelot would suffer.

The first few attacks were swift and hard as they tested each other again. This time there were no tricks or obstacles, no distractions. It was combat in its pure form and it was a challenge for Arthur to keep focus. He had to shut out everything and ignore people cheering him on. He couldn’t look over at the Dais, he couldn’t think about Merlin or anything he had to focus he had to fight.

And he did, one hard swing after the other. He wasn’t only on the defensive. His feet moved faster than usual, his heart quickened and thudded loud in his chest. He felt the rush of adrenalin he always got during duels for that was what this was. If he could just last long enough to get an opening he might have a chance. He ducked and parried each nearly crippling blow. The god was using his full strength now and Arthur had a feeling he hadn’t been previously.

He was taunting him, goading him to let his guard down but Arthur just clung to his self-control and had to use everything Kay taught him. Calm. Don’t get winded. Don’t do too much too soon. Pace yourself. He’d warned that the God had more stamina and that was one of the reasons for the long training sessions.

The crowd gasped as one particularly devastating blow hit Arthur in the back and had him down on one knee, held up it seemed just by his sword. The god swung his arm behind the Prince as though to deliver a second devastating blow but Arthur rallied his strength just in time. He turned and the shield Kay had given him protected him from what would have crushed him to the ground. He and the God struggled for a time, but the shield didn’t give. Arthur pushed off of the ground and shoved as hard as he could with a great yell.

The force took the god by surprise and had him staggering back in confusion. He knitted his brow when he looked at the shield. “You have strength and courage, boy.” He muttered. “Just like another I remember now.” He looked at the Dais, “Older now.”

Arthur grunted and remembered another thing Kay had taught him. Don’t talk during combat, just fight. He readjusted his stance and his grip on his sword. He did not need so many weapons. He was the weapon. Arthur slowly began to realize this as the fight continued. If Kay had had more time he would have honed this new style and Arthur would be flying on the combat field. As it was, his moves were impressing even Uther.

And they fought… and they fought, blows came down and blows came down. It was soon clear that it was the man who was suffering the most from exertion.

Arthur wasn’t sure where he was getting the energy from but he would not give up. He kept looking for it, the once chance that he could use. Kay’s voice played in the back of his mind like a bard crying the local news on a constant note. Keep focused, keep sharp. Don’t lose sight of the end game, you need that opening.

He felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder and saw blood against his chainmail. The crowd gasped in horror. An axe had grazed him. The god didn’t fight with a shield, he fought with axe and a sword. He couldn’t let the wound worry him, no matter how bad it was. The moment he started to be concerned about his physical status would be the moment things went downhill.

He knew he was moving quicker than he’d ever thought he’d be able to and that had something to do with the helmet. He also wondered why nothing the God was saying affected him the way it usually did then he remembered that it protected against mind games. Kay’s gifts were already keeping him alive and he wouldn’t let them go to waste.

A relentless pounding from the God had him forced to one knee for a second time. He swung and Arthur blocked with the shield, then with his sword. Again he swung, and again. The sheer force of it was sending Arthur backwards as he tried to brace himself. He felt another sting of pain, this time in a leg. He ignored that wound too and knew that the axe had severed his leather and nearly got his leg with it. The gash would likely need stitches. He could see the blood on the ground and fought to ignore the pain.

He was slower now but he’d got back up on his feet. He went on the offensive himself and focused on disarming at least one weapon. It was a tactic that worked, one axe was sent skittering to the other side of the field. Thankfully it didn’t do any damage to any of the gasping spectators.

Even though the god still had another axe, Arthur had done enough damage to the hand that had wielded the first one that he didn’t pick up another weapon. It was success he hadn’t expected and was grateful for. It gave him renewed vigor but he knew he couldn’t become careless. The playing field had just evened up a little. Arthur smiled grimly and felt the sweat trickling off him. His leg was killing him and he could only hope he wouldn’t have a permanent limp. His shield arm ached like a bitch and it was all he could do to keep the Divine Ancilia raised.

The day was wearing on and he was getting tired. Words tumbled back into his pain laced brain. In the right light it will give you an advantage. He looked up and saw that the sun was shining high overhead. It was noon on the last day of Beltane. Time was running out but the light. He glanced at the edge of the shield, it was kind of a bright metal and the thought hit him just in time.

He staggered back, winded after a sudden attack. It was now or never, as the god was coming at him. He lifted up the shield and angled it in a particular manner. It was no magic that he used but the shield had indeed protected him from several killing blows. He held his ground and breath and watched a brilliant light suddenly hit the shield and bounce off of it like a mirror. The light blinded the god and caused him to drop his weapon, fall back and claw his eyes.

But Arthur didn’t attack. It would not have been honorable. He just waited, breath heavy and pain coursing through his body. There was a collective gasp as the crowd saw what happened. It had been a genius move, but their Prince was too honorable to take advantage of it and they loved him for it. It was what he stood for, after all. Duty, honor, justice. He was their Golden Prince. Their Sun. It was only fitting that he defeated his enemy with the sun and perhaps a little of his own light.

The God was blinded.

“Do you yield?” Arthur asked with deadly calm. “If you yield you relinquish your claim on Merlin and revenge upon Camelot and never return. If you do not, and force me to continue, I will cut you down where you stand. You cannot fight blind. Beltane is not over.

The God looked turned to where he knew Merlin was. “Why do you stay with mortal men!?”  
  
“Because I was born for him! My magic is for Camelot! Not for you!” Merlin shouted. “I am Emrys and you are beaten!”

The God looked like he wanted to lunge on Arthur but he did not. He gave a great cry “I Yield!” The Mist began to envelope the area. When the sun was high in the sky and the mist cleared. There was silence for a moment. Arthur exhaled, turned to face the Dais limped a few times as the crowd cheered and fell to the ground, held up only by his sword and sheer force of will.

Arthur gazed at Merlin

“You’re free.”

And he fell fully to the ground, the loss of blood had finally caught up with him. He had triumphant look anyway. He’d won.

“Arthur!!!” Merlin vaulted out of the Dais and rushed to his side.

Arthur managed a cheeky grin right before he passed out from the pain. “Ow.”

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I realized I didn't really have a whole lot left to write and felt that a closing chapter was in order.  
> I very much enjoyed writing this story. Thank you all very much for your feedback and your support. It was so appreciated. :)

Arthur had no idea how long he’d been unconscious for but when he slowly came to he could see Merlin’s face. Then he saw his smile and he coughed a little deliriously. His body –hurt- like a son of a bitch but he could feel all of his limbs.

“Arthur!” Merlin resisted the urge to launch himself into the Prince’s arms. He smiled happily and blinked back tears and kissed him soundly. “You did it!”

Arthur opened his mouth and let Merlin plunder it briefly and then offer him some water a moment later in a panic because he hadn’t done that first.

“Really…I’m fine.” Arthur protested as Merlin made him drink.

“You’ve been out for about half a day.” Merlin said fretfully. “Gaius assured me you’d regain consciousness but I was terrified you wouldn’t.”

He was in his rooms and they were in good order. Merlin had apparently seen to that. He was bandaged up and everything hurt but otherwise he was alive and he would heal. More importantly. Arthur turned to gaze at the man who was chattering on about something he’d ceased paying attention to a few moments back.

“…and anyway, what would I do in Camelot without you?”

Arthur reached for the younger man’s hand, laced their fingers together and smiled at him brightly. “I’m okay, Merlin. You can breathe now.”

Merlin took a long shuddering breath. “I suppose you’re right.” He sniffled. “I… want to. God, Arthur. I can’t believe you did all that for me.”

“Why can’t you? I love you, you idiot.” Arthur scoffed gently. “There was no way in hell I was letting that thing have you.”

“Arthur…” Merlin blushed.

“I can’t believe you thought it was a dream. No one is EVER touching you again but me. I need to do something about that. Do you think father would let me marry you?” Arthur wondered as he kissed a still blushing Merlin.

“Er…”

“What?”

“I may have…” Merlin shifted uncomfortably. “Already asked him.”

“What?!?”

Merlin colored even deeper. “I asked him for your hand in marriage, okay? As he knows my status as Emrys now, it was um. er…”

“WHAT?!?!?!!!!”

“He said yes, as long as you wanted to, I mean. Do you?”

Arthur gaped at him.

“Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin cleared his throat and brought his hand up to his heart. “Would you do me the honor of … being my husband?”

Arthur stared, dumbfounded.

He was sitting there, in bed, bandaged up, and Merlin was asking him. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What you want flowers or something?” Merlin wondered incredulously. “Or… you don’t want to marry me.” He looked crestfallen. “I’m sorry … I must have misinterpreted….” He scrambled away before Arthur could reach forward and grab him.

“Merlin STOP, don’t you dare leave this room!” Arthur bellowed, cursing his inability to actually stand up out of bed at the moment.

Merlin froze where he was.

“Am I correct to assume you just proposed to me or am I still delirious on pain killers?” Arthur wanted to make sure he’d actually heard correctly. “Also that you received my father’s … _blessing_?”

Merlin nodded wordlessly, he still didn’t turn around though.

“Where’s my flowers and engagement ring then?” Arthur wondered. “If this was your plan, Merlin, I have to say it wasn’t exactly how I would have gone about proposing, I mean at the very least you could have brought me food.”

“I bring you food every day.” Merlin reminded him.

“True, but still.”

“Arthur.”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“Yes or no?” Merlin turned around just then, fists slightly clenched in anticipation. His expression was bewildering. He looked so very unsure of himself that Arthur’s heart ached.

“ _Mer_ lin…” Arthur smirked. “As if I could marry anyone else after everything I’ve done in the past month. I’m sure father agreed because he is well aware that once word of this got around he wouldn’t be able to pay any Princess’ to marry me. I championed a servant and a man at that and there have been extremely public displays of affection. The entire Kingdom will know by now I like men. Like it or not, he’s stuck with you as the consolation prize. Emrys. Powerful Sorcerer/protector of Camelot and now he must truly stand by the removal of his ban on magic. All that aside.” Arthur scoffed at the politics with a grunt. “I love you and will only ever love you, unfortunate ears and all. So yes, Merlin. Yes, I will be most honored to be your husband.”

Merlin turned and stood there for a moment as though attempting to process his response. The play of emotions that went across his face fascinated Arthur until finally… there it was. That smile. It started out slowly and jumped straight to his eyes. Arthur threw back his head and laughed heartily. Merlin ran back to the bed and jumped onto it, causing Arthur to groan in pain as he scrambled up on top of him and kissed him hard.

“Ow… Merlin.” Arthur wished every muscle wasn’t screaming in pain, but there it was and as much as he loved it when Merlin pounced him he really was in a great deal of pain.  
  
“Sorry.” Merlin mumbled and was about to move off of him except that Arthur kept him right where he was just so he could see the exact effect it was having on him in spite of his myriad injuries.

There was a knock at his door.

“Come!” Arthur called with Merlin still on top of him.

“Arthur!” Merlin scrambled off indignantly.

It was Morgana. She smiled when she saw the movement. “Oh don’t stop on my account.” She snickered slightly. “I came to find you actually, we have a training session.”

“Training session?” Arthur looked confused.

“With Merlin.” Morgana indicated his betrothed.

“For?” Arthur still looked confused.

“I’m helping her with her magic.” Merlin told Arthur. “She sees things, that’s what her nightmares are about. She told Uther last night when the bans against magic were officially removed. He told me to train her and keep her from being corrupted or it would be my head.”

Arthur rubbed his temples. He’d woken up into the flipside of Camelot where nothing would ever be the same.

“Relax, Arthur.” Morgana reassured him. “I’m glad to see you’re … up … and about.” Her eyes twinkled. “Merlin if you need fifteen minutes I’ll be happy to wait.”

“Fifteen…” Arthur threw a pillow at her. “Out!”

It did eventually take a lot longer than that. Merlin also had to be careful not to hurt him. With creative use of magic and levitation he managed to make it easy on the injured Prince while still taking care of things. If Morgana was upset about having to wait for her first magic lesson she had the grace not to mention it.

A few days later Arthur had to admit that this was not the outcome he’d expected. He was going to be laid up for at least two weeks according to Gaius. The injury to his leg was severe. He’d tried getting up on it earlier but to his dismay they were right. His leg wasn’t going to support him without help.

Merlin had brought him a crutch and it helped a bit but he felt ridiculous and irritated and it had only been one day. The result had been him flinging the crutch across the room and Merlin running out to avoid getting other things thrown at him and this morning there was another crutch by his bed.

Arthur wasn’t a good patient.

He did not want to be hobbling around during his father’s wedding and he was determined to be fighting fit by the time that he would be married to Merlin. Once Emrys was firmly married to the Prince of Camelot no one would challenge for him. No one would try and take him away and everything would be the way it should be. Of that, he was certain, if only he could get back on his feet.

Merlin had been gone for hours after dressing him, and he was bored so unless he dealt with the damned crutch he was stuck here all day. With a frustrated sigh he sat up and struggled into one normal sized boot. He couldn’t put one on the other foot due to the bandages that had to ‘set the bone’. Merlin had made a bigger boot to fit over his leg and he struggled into that.

It took a good twenty minutes before he was ready to actually stand up. At this point it had always been Merlin helping him but Arthur was determined. At first he almost fell over but eventually he managed to stand with the crutch. He had a lot of upper body strength so that was in his favor. He struggled to move across the room to his table. It took a long while but he did it.

It wasn’t really practical to go anywhere due to stairs but he could at least move around his room. It was difficult and he had to rest a lot but eventually he could make it back and forth on his own from the bed to the chair, then to the door. By the time Merlin brought him lunch he was itching to go outside.

Merlin was of course proud of him for his achievement and that helped Arthur to improve. It was three days later that he was actually going up and down stairs without assistance. Gaius muttered about him pushing himself too much but he refused to be sequestered in his room forever. He attended council meetings and learned about the new laws. There were going to be some controls, proposed by Merlin, actually, for the crown to be able to stop corruption before it completely ruined a person. For now Merlin was a part of the council. Upon learning of his status as Emrys, Uther had given him a position on the council.

The wedding between Uther and Kay was being planned by Morgana. A few days after Arthur’s victory she had been identified as Uther’s daughter and properly recognized much to Arthur’s amazement. Of course it was pure calculation on Uther’s part. She could produce an heir if Arthur never would. It was all she needed to give up any desires to work against Uther.

As Geoffrey eventually explained to Arthur, History was often written by the winners or those who had the most power at the time. He showed him that it was not unheard of for a Prince to marry a man, it was simply not talked about and stricken off of records later. He didn’t feel too right about that but Merlin told him it didn’t matter what future generations thought. What mattered was that now Uther was ready to take Camelot to a place where Arthur could pick up from and he and Merlin would unite Albion.

The wedding was lavish, because… Morgana, who told Arthur she fully intended to plan a similar one for him and Merlin in six months. Arthur honestly hated the idea of waiting so long but they wanted the populous to get used to the idea of Uther and Kay first before throwing another wedding. That meant there was time for Merlin to muddle through a proper courtship given that he was the one doing the asking.

Secretly, Arthur loved the idea but outwardly he was usually an ungrateful prat claiming he wasn’t a girl and didn’t need to be woo’ed. He enjoyed watching Merlin fluster and attempt to come up with things they could do and ways to impress him. The dolt hadn’t quite got it that there was no way he could be more impressed but that was okay, it was a constant source of amusement for the recovering Prince.

His father was always smiling. It was unnerving. Arthur had never in his life seen Uther smile and laugh as much as he did these days. Upon urging from Merlin, Uther sent recompense to surviving members of families that had lost family during his reign of terror. It wasn’t enough to redeem him in their eyes but it was something. Having Emrys as a member of the council did a great deal to sooth ruffled feathers. Sir Kay still yelled at Uther a lot every time he made a pig-headed decision, which he still did. The shouting matches generally took place during Privy Council but sometimes during court. Kay never failed to tell Uther exactly what he thought of his ‘decisions’.

It was usually Merlin who calmed tempers down, which caused other members of the council to be impressed, especially Arthur. He enjoyed just listening to Merlin argue his point. It was mesmerizing. Where had he hidden this all this time? He was young still, but somehow they listened and Arthur just couldn’t help being fascinated.

Eventually the bandages came off his leg and he could start to work out on it again. He would walk with a limp for a while but it would heal. It was better than the alternative, he’d almost lost it.

Merlin was getting used to talking to Uther about political documents and the like whenever he needed to so he was a bit more comfortable around the King. Consequently this led to him letting his guard down every now and then and speaking out of turn. Uther could still be terrifying when he wanted to be and took every opportunity to show that he wasn’t a puppet King and threw Merlin in the stocks after he was inappropriately insolent. He’d take it from Kay but not from Merlin.

“You can’t throw your son’s future husband in the stocks!” Kay had yelled for hours.

“I can and I will, I’m the King!” Uther had reminded all of them in a fit of pique.

Uther had eventually relented and let Merlin out the next morning. The combination of Kay’s furious face and Arthur pouting was enough to drive a sane man mad, he’d declared.

“Are you sure you don’t want to elope and run away somewhere?” Merlin had whined at Arthur that same morning in the bathtub while the Prince carefully washed his hair for him.

“Don’t be an idiot, Merlin. You have to be careful around my father, you know that.”

Merlin gazed up at Arthur. “He hates me.” He moaned.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin, he doesn’t hate you.” Arthur pretend to wash behind Merlin’s ears but really he was just using the excuse to fondle them. “You’re young. He’s just not used to getting input from someone with your viewpoint.”

“A sorcerer, you mean.”

“Well, yes.”

Merlin sighed and shuddered slightly. His ears were rather sensitive and he knew Arthur was well aware of that. “Stop that, you’re distracting me.”

“I can’t help it, they’re cute.”

“Oh shut up, Arthur.”

“You can’t tell your prince to shut up, Merlin.” Arthur chided him half-heartedly.

Merlin scoffed at him. “You try spending a night in the stocks and then see how good a mood you’re in.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“How exactly?”

Distracting Merlin with sex usually ended up silencing any arguments and this time was no different.

There were times when they didn’t agree, like most couples but eventually they were married and Camelot. Camelot prospered. It was the time the Great Dragon had prophesied.

It was a time that Arthur could safely say that he was happy.

As for Merlin.

He couldn’t have imagined a better future than the one in which he would always be at Arthur’s side. His Prince, His Champion, his Husband.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love happy endings.:)


End file.
